Citrus Flavored Tang
by StMomo
Summary: A series of Citrus-flavored shots about characters from various fandoms, both KHR and otherwise.
1. The List

**Lemon List**

**KHR**

-Tsuna  
-_**Gokudera (Done)**_  
-Yamamoto  
-Ryohei  
_**-Twenty Years Later! Lambo (Done)**_  
-Hibari  
-TYL! Fuuta  
-Adult! Colonello  
-_**Adult! Fon (Done)**_  
_-__**Adult! Skull (Done)**_  
_**-Adult! Viper/Mammon (Done)**_  
-Mukuro  
_-_Ken  
_**-Chikusa (Done)**_  
_-_Lancia  
-Basil  
-Xanxus  
-Squalo  
-Belphegor_  
_-Fran  
-Kusakabe  
-Uni  
-_**Byakuran (Done)**_  
-Gamma_**  
-Irie Shoichi (Done)**_  
-Rasiel  
-Spanner  
-Dino  
-_**Shamal (Done)**_

**DOGS: BULLETS AND CARNAGE**

_-__**Haine (Done)**_  
_-__**Badou (Done)**_  
_-__**Bishop (Done)**_  
**-**_**Giovanni (Done)**_

**BLEACH  
**  
-Ichigo  
-Ishida  
-Chad  
-Urahara  
-Gin  
-Kira  
-Hanataro  
-Byakura  
-Renji  
-Hisagi  
-Toshiro  
_-_Kenpachi  
-Ikkaku  
-Yumichika  
-Shinji  
-Aizen  
-Grimmjow  
-Ulquirro  
-Stark  
-Nnoitra

**NARUTO**

-Naruto  
-Sai  
-Kakashi  
-Shikamaru  
-Choji  
-Kiba  
-Shino  
-Hinata  
-Neji  
-Rock Lee  
-Gaara  
-Kankuro  
-Sakon & Ukon  
-Kabuto  
-Iruka  
-Juugo  
-Suigetsu  
-Minato  
-Jiraiya  
-Tsunade  
-Pein  
-Konan  
-Deidara  
-Sasori  
-Hidan  
-Kisame  
-Madara

**D. GRAY-MAN**

-Lavi  
-Kanda  
-Cross  
-Krory  
-Bak Chan  
-Komui Lee  
-River  
-Tikki

**ONE PIECE**

-Luffy  
-Sanji  
-Zoro  
-Shanks  
-Ace  
-Smoker

**SOUL EATER**

-Soul  
-Kidd  
-Black*Star  
-Justin Law  
-Stein

**DEATH NOTE**

-Light  
-L  
-Matsuda  
-Mello  
-Matt  
-Near  
-Teru

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

-Tamaki  
-Kyoya  
-Hikaru  
-Kaoru  
-Hunny  
-Mori  
-Kasanoda  
-Nekosawa

**EYESHIELD 21**

-Hiruma Yoichi  
- Musashi  
- Sena  
-Monta  
-Jumonji  
-Kuroki  
-Togano  
-Taki  
-Yukimitsu  
-Suzuna  
-Yamato Takeru  
-Karin Kozumi  
-Hera 'Hercules' Kareji  
-Taka Honjo**  
-**Shin Seijuro  
-Haruto Sakuraba  
-Ichiro Takami  
-Maruko 'Marco' Reiji  
-Rikiya Gaou  
-**_Hiromi Kisaragi (Done)_**  
- Shien 'The Kid' Mushanokoji  
-Joe Tetsuma  
-Riku Kaitani  
-Agon Kongo  
-Unsui Kongo  
-Ikkyu Hosagawa  
-Gondayu Yamabushi  
-Hayato Akaba  
-Kotaro Sasaki  
-Shun Kakei  
-Kengo Mizumachi  
-Rui Habashira  
-Patrick 'Panther' Spencer  
-Jeremy Watt  
-Clifford D. Wilder  
-Bud Walker

**SAIYUKI**

-Goku  
-Gojyo  
-Sanzo  
-Hakkai  
-Kougaiji  
-Dokugakuji  
-Hazel  
-Nii

**HARRY POTTER**

-Ron Weasley  
-Fred Weasley  
-George Weasley  
-Percy Weasley  
-Charlie Weasley  
-Neville Longbottom  
-Seamus Finnigan  
-_**Oliver Wood (Done)**_  
-Draco Malfoy  
-Severus Snape  
-Remus Lupin  
-Sirius Black  
-James Potter

**EREC REX**

-Danny  
-Jack  
-Oscar  
-Balor  
**-**_**Jam**_ _**(Done)**_  
-_**Baskania**_** (**_**Done)**_  
-Rosco

**RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

-Will  
-Horace  
-Gilan

**THE OUTSIDER'S**

-Ponyboy  
-Sodapop  
-Darry  
-Johnny  
-Dally  
-Two-Bit

**THE BLOODRUNNER'S TRILOGY**

-Cian  
-Erik  
-Max  
-Elliot  
-Wyatt

**HOLES**

-Stanley  
-Zero  
-Zigzag  
-Magnet

**CLASS OF THE TITANS**

-_**Odie (Done)**_  
-Neil  
-Herry  
-Archie

**CRIMINAL MINDS**

-Hotchner  
-Reid  
-Morgan

**BONES**

-Zack  
-Sweets

**POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY**

- RJ  
-Casey  
-Dominick  
-Jared

**FOUR BROTHERS**

-Jack  
-Bobby

**X-MEN**

-Wolverine  
-Angel  
-Beast  
-Gambit  
-Pyro  
-Bobby

**THE COVENANT**

-Reid  
-Tyler  
-Chase


	2. Lemon 01: Shoichi Irie

He shifted in his sleep, groaning softly. It happened every night now, the same dream that had been haunting his slumber and occupying more and more of his awake moments. It always started the same way too. He'd be sleeping soundly in bed, just as he was now when your voice would call out to him, your tone soft, seductive, teasing almost. "Shoichi…Shoichi," you called out softly, just loud enough for your voice to rouse him from his sleep. His eyes drifted up and he blinked several times groggily. He squinted, his vision blurry without his glasses. He could just make out your figure at the end of his bed. What he could make out made it quite clear that you were quite beautiful and very scantily clad. He jumped a bit, sitting straight up with a squeak and fumbling for his glasses.

He slipped his glasses on, everything coming into focus almost immediately. He looked around, his gaze stopping at you as he stared wide-eyed at you. You smiled down at him from where you stood at the foot of his bed, your voluptuous figure wrapped in a see-through black lace dolly. He could see everything, from the full swell of your breasts to the rich raspberry color of your nipples to the lacy black underwear you wore underneath the lingerie. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, waiting a second before reopening them. You were still there, gazing down at him with hungry looking eyes. No, no, this had to be a dream. First off, he was a computer nerd. Beautiful girls did not just pop into his room to seduce him. Secondly, he didn't even know you.

"Who are you?" he stammered out, unable to tear his eyes away from you. "What…what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

You sighed lightly, your eyes turning sad for a moment. You put a knee on his bed, bending over to put your hands down outside his spread out legs before bringing the other knee up so that you were on all fours on the bed, giving him a spectacular view of your cleavage above the deep cut vee of your nightie. You crawled towards him slowly and he was mesmerized by the swaying of your hips, the way your body dipped and moved as you made your way towards him like a hungry lion tracking its prey. And he'd never been happier to feel like prey.

You made your way to the apex of his legs, leaning up to run your hands up his chest and around his neck. "Shoichi, don't you know me?" you whispered, your expression sad as you stroked a path from his neck all along his jaw line with your fingers. He shook his head frantically and you lowered your eyes, your eyes glassy as if you were about to cry. He felt horrible, wanting nothing more than to say that he did know you so that he'd see that pretty smile of yours again, so that you wouldn't look so sad. But he couldn't lie about something like that. He really didn't have any clue to who you were.

"But Sho-chan…I'm yours, don't you see? You called me here, didn't you?"

Shoichi had to pause for a moment, thinking hard. He still had no idea who you were or why you'd think you were his (much less want to be his when you must have had so many better options than a skinny little nerd), but something was whispering in the back of his mind, much too low for him to really hear it but he had the funny feeling that somehow, he had called you. He didn't know he'd been doing it, but he'd called for you, needing, without even knowing it, his other half, needing the feeling of being complete. But he didn't know how to put that into words, not that he probably would've been able to speak, considering the fact that his body was tense, his penis rock hard from the sight of your mostly naked body and the feel of you pressing against him. He knew you had to feel it, considering the fact that you were sitting in his lap and his erection was pushing up against your thigh.

So he just nodded, deciding that that was the right move when he saw your mouth curve up in a smile. You nodded back slightly, winding your arms back around his neck as you leaned in to whisper your next question. "That's good Sho-chan. I guess though, from the way things have been going, that you don't remember what you called me here for?" Shoichi shook his head guiltily. You still smiled at him though, your warm breath fanning the skin on his neck as you spoke, causing his skin to tingle and prickle. "You called me here to help you remember. Do you want me to make you remember Shoichi?" you asked, your lips brushing his earlobe as you let the tip of your tongue trace the soft curve of his lower ear before you lightly tugged his earlobe with your teeth. He let out a shuddering gasp, his body tightening, and the throbbing in his lower region growing stronger. He wanted you that was for sure.

"What was that Sho?" you asked teasingly in between light, feather-soft kisses along his jaw line.

"Yes," he gasped out, giving you what you wanted, all too happy to let you have control if it meant that he got what he so badly wanted.

Again, it seemed like the right move. "That's a good boy. You should really answer people when they ask you a question," you admonished him lightly as you shifted your body to straddle him, a knee on either side of his hips. He nodded again, watching you, his gaze drifting from your face to your body, his face flushed pink. Your hands were wrapped around his neck while his were on the bed. He wasn't sure quite what to do with them, what you wanted him to do with them or what you'd let him do with them.

"Do you want to touch me, Sho?" you asked him, tilting your head to brush a light kiss along his lips. He pressed his lips forward to return the kiss a second too late. Instead he nodded, before rethinking that action and adding a verbal confirmation. "Yes." You smiled down at him, letting your hands leave his neck, caressing their way down his arms before grabbing a hold of his hands and bringing them up to your waist. He marveled at the soft coarseness of the lace, the warmth of your skin evident beneath the fabric. He wasn't sure of what to do so he left his hands on your waist, letting you take the lead as you seemed confident, sure of what to do.

You brought your lips up to brush against his again and this time he kissed back in time. You kissed as confidently as you had done everything else so far, taking the lead. Your mouth worked on his, finding the right angle, your lips slightly parted and the kiss soft and deep. His brain was shutting down rapidly; he seemed unable to think of anything but your lips and body, of his body and the aching in his groin. Your hands dropped from his, coming up to run through his hair as you broke the kiss. You smirked before kissing him again, harder this time. Your tongue licked his lip, darting into his open mouth. He reacted the best he knew how. He'd never French kissed before and he was worried about whether he was messing it up. He brought his tongue up to dance with yours, following your lead as your tongue darted around his, moaning as you sucked lightly on his tongue. You broke away too soon for his liking, though he began not to mind too much as you pulled away a bit, your hands going to the hem of your nightdress. He dropped his hands, staring open mouthed as you pulled the dolly up and over your head, exposing your high, full breasts with their pebbled nipples to him, your slender waist and soft, silky skin. You looked at him, eyes hungry again.

"Touch me Sho," you begged quietly, leaning back in to plant another gentle, light kiss on his lips. Your mouth brushed over his cheeks, leaving light pecks as you went. He moaned again, obeying your order quickly, bringing his hands back to your waist. Your skin was as velvety soft as it looked and he enjoyed the feeling of just holding you for a second. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to do. You kissed your way down to his neck, leaving a few damp open-mouthed kisses there before you started to suck and nibble at his flesh. Your actions seemed to spur him into motion and his hands came nervously up to cup your breasts, his breath hitching in his chest at how impossible this seemed and how good he felt. Your tongue licked a tender spot on his neck where you had just been nibbling, a sort of reward for good behavior he thought. His hands started to move, moving and kneading your breasts. He brought a thumb up and over, rubbing it against a taut nub and exalting in your tiny sigh of pleasure. He grew bolder, pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it. You stopped your work on his neck now, sighing again and grinding your hips against his, eliciting a groan from him. Your back arched and you tilted your head back, giving him more room to maneuver.

He was still nervous, not wanting to fuck up when everything seemed to be going so well. His actions were uneasy and tentative as he brought his mouth down to capture a nipple, sucking on it before swirling his tongue around it. Your soft groan told him that he was on the right path and he began kneading and teasing the other breast with his fingers while sucking and nibbling at the other one. He switched breasts, lavishing the other one with attention as well. Your hands came to pool at his hips, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and tugging upwards gently. He pulled back, allowing you to pull the t-shirt up and off of him. Before he could return to what he had been doing though you'd pushed him playfully backwards so that he was lying on the bed.

He stared up at you as you straddled him, grinding your hips harder into him, making him close his eyes with a groan. God, he was more turned on than he ever remembered being. He opened his eyes a crack as he felt you trail your fingernails rake over his chest and down his stomach. You leaned over to drop a brief kiss on his lips before your mouth continued its journey towards, brushing over his jaw and his neck as you left open mouthed kisses along his collarbone and down over his chest and stomach. When you got to the top of his boxers, you smiled impishly up at him as your hand came to cover the bulge in his underwear. You wrapped your hand around his cotton clad member, running your hand tantalizingly slow up and down the length of his penis. He tried to stifle a groan, sounding choked as your hand left its position. Thankfully, a second later he felt your hands grasp the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. He lifted his hips to allow the fabric to slide down easier, kicking the boxers off when they were far enough down.

You shifted again to sit beside him, bringing your hand back to stroke him. You hand traveled up and down the full length of his erect penis, fingers circling his head before you closed your hand around him again, beginning to pump him in earnest. He moaned, bucking his hips upwards. You were so good at that, knowing how firmly to stroke without him even having to help you find a pace, which most of the guys in the locker room said they had to do with their girlfriend's. He wondered briefly where you'd learned all this, the thought of some other guy under you inciting a brief sparking of anger, before the mounting pleasure took over his brain once more, making everything else unimportant.

The pressure of your hand disappeared, replaced a moment later by the warmth of your breath tickling the tip of his member. Your tongue came out, sandpaper soft, licking slowly up his shaft, making circles around his head before taking the tip of him into your mouth before letting it pop out again. Your hand came up to stroke him again as your mouth covered the tip of his penis again. You took him farther into your mouth, going as far down as you could before you brought your mouth back to his tip, your hands pumping him through all of this. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his breath coming hoarse and ragged as you bobbed your head in a steady rhythm, the feel of your wet mouth covering him, your tongue swirling around him was heavenly. Within minutes he was so close to coming, something you seemed to sense.

You slid your mouth up him one last time before you lifted your head from his lap, sitting up. His eyes snapped open to watch you, wondering what you were doing. He'd been so close when you'd stopped and he wanted nothing more than for you to finish him off. This was torture but at the same time he wondered what you would do next. Your hand left him as well, coming to rest with the other one on your hips, both of them coming to grasp the top of your lacy underwear. The thin black fabric slid over your hips, over your shapely bottom, and down your legs, his wide eyes following their path as they joined the rest of the clothes strewn around on the bed and the floor. Your hands came up to his chest as you swung a leg over him, straddling him again. You hovered slightly above him, the only contact you had being your hands on his chest.

"Do you want me Shoichi?" you asked playfully and he knew you were waiting for an answer before you'd continue. He groaned. He was so hard, so turned on, and so close to coming that it was physically painful. He wanted you, oh fuck, yes. He nodded frantically. He seemed unable to speak, all that came out of his mouth whenever he tried to speak was groaning or grunting. You seemed to accept his nod this time though and he had to wonder if that was because you were as turned on as he was. Your hand found him again, stroking him lightly as you guided him to your entrance. You bore down slightly, his tip breaking through just inside you. He gasped, the completely new feeling of your wet pussy stretching around him overwhelming. You continued pushing downwards slowly, taking more and more of him into you until you were sitting on his lap, him buried deep inside you. You ground your hips forwards, your clit skating across his skin, and he moaned loudly, not worried about waking anyone else for some reason. You grinned, pleased with his reaction.

Rising upwards slightly, you let a few inches slid out of you before plunging back down to wrap him inside you again. Your body continued its rising and falling motion, your pace fast as you rode him hard. You felt so good, so tight around him and the sight of your body working as you fucked him, hips pumping and breasts bouncing, your head thrown back in ecstasy was incredible. He'd never felt anything like this before and he never wanted it to end. But his muscles were tensing more and more, his fingers fisted in his bed-sheets. He tried to stop what he knew was happening, focusing on cheat sheets for video games or science formulas. His eyes shut as he tried to concentrate firmly on something nonsexual while you moaned above him, pausing in your ministrations to take him as deep inside you as he'd fit, your hips bucking slightly causing the barest minimum of friction. Oh fuck, he thought as your actions wiped calculus out of his mind and releasing the building pressure in his body as he came, shooting warm, wet bursts of semen into you.

With a groan the real Shoichi Irie woke up, his sheets and boxers damp and sticky with come. His hand went to his head, running through his hair. He'd been having that dream for a week now and it always stopped in the same place, it always took the same path. He didn't know how to stop it either, wasn't sure he wanted to stop it. He glanced over at the digital clock on his nightstand, the red lines forming the numbers three forty five. He sighed, sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor. He needed to clean up and change the sheets or his sister would have a field day with this one when she woke him up tomorrow. She'd already been making teasing comments about how much he'd been moaning at night.

Thousands of miles away, you woke with a start in the warm Italian night, soaking wet and impossibly turned on from the recurring dream that had been visiting you every night for a week. A very sexy dream about you and a red-headed Japanese boy. You didn't get the dream at all, how you would be in his room and automatically know him, being impossibly bold as you seduced him. You weren't a push over but you sure weren't that bold and on top of that, you didn't know the boy at all. He wasn't vaguely familiar and after the dream ended, you couldn't even remember his name. You moaned, your hands drifting down over your body, which was demanding its satisfaction. With a low chuckle, a thought popped into your head. Maybe if you were lucky, you might meet your mystery man on your trip to Japan next week.


	3. Lemon 02: Chikusa Kakimoto

You sat on the couch, knees drawn up to your chest, arms wrapped around your lower legs and your chin resting on your knees. Ken lay sprawled out on the couch opposite you while Chrome was curled up on the other end of your couch. But your attention wasn't on them. No, your attention was focused on the other occupant of the room, a pale, bespectacled boy reading in a chair. You stared at him, flicking your eyes away quickly whenever he looked up. You wondered about him, how he could be like he was. No matter the situation, Chikusa always looked completely calm and stoic, emotionless even. Just once you wanted to see him lose control, to see his beautiful eyes darken with lust, to watch his features contort and hear him gasp and groan, to hear him cry out your name as you drove him to his breaking point.

Violet met (eye color) as Chikusa's eyes flickered upwards, meeting your own. Your tongue darted out unconsciously, wetting your lips as you shifted your gaze to the floor, a slight blush staining your cheeks. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Chikusa toss his book aside, rising out of the chair. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced tonelessly, your eyes snapping up to watch him as he turned and left the room, his rangy body slouching into itself.

Never one to just sit around and wait for things to come to you, your mind immediately started formulating a plan on just how you could get the reaction you wanted from Chikusa. You knew what you wanted to happen; now you just had to figure out the best way to get it. A good five or ten minutes passed as you mulled over the best course of action; but that was okay, Chikusa always took lengthy showers. A plan firmly established in your mind, you shifted position, lowering your feet to the floor and getting up from the couch.

"Where you going, pyon?" Ken asked, scowling up at you from the couch he was laying on, tongue hanging out.

"Just for a walk," you replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Ken burst out laughing before leering up at you. "Bullshit! You're going to go try to have nasty-ass shower sex with Kakipi! Like he'd ever want to, ugly woman!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" You asked, smiling as you turned, sauntering out of the room, leaving Ken shouting after you about how he didn't need to know that and Chrome, red-faced, burying her face in her hands with a squeak. Humming softly, you walked briskly through Kokuyo Land towards the showers, a smirk crossing your face. It wasn't a long trip by any means and you were soon entering the shower room. A curtain was drawn around the only working shower, the room filled with the sound of running water hitting the tiled floor in a pelting, pouring draught. Your mind was already filled with naughty images of a naked Chikusa under the shower, rivulets of water splicing down that body you'd fantasized about at least a good dozen times. Damn, you were already getting wet and you hadn't even started on the first step of your plan.

Reaching down, you started undoing the buttons of your jacket. By the time you'd reached the second button, Chikusa had poked his head around the shower curtain. He stared at you for a second, face devoid of any emotion. You grinned at him, your hands not wasting any time in finishing the unbuttoning of your jacket, pulling it off and throwing it aside before your hands fell to the hem of your tank top, discarding that as well. Your hands were reaching back to unhook your bra before he spoke.

"What are you doing?" It was a simple question, his voice also devoid of any emotion.

"Taking a shower."

"And you couldn't wait until I was done?"

"Now Kakipi," you said with a smirk as you unhooked your bra and threw it aside as well, hands now slipping to the waistband of your skirt. "If I did that, there'd be no hot water left. Like usual," you added, sighing. It was true. He always ended up taking all the hot water, leaving you taking cold showers. Not that they weren't needed to help cool down your raging hormones but still, cold showers were rather annoying.

Chikusa's head disappeared as he grunted. "Fine. Do as you like," he threw over his shoulder as he re-entered the shower. Your smirk grew even wider at that. It wasn't enthusiastic by any means but it sure as hell wasn't a no. Your panties were shoved down along with your skirt, falling down around the bottoms of your boots, which were shoved off your legs a second after. Composing yourself, trying not to look too eager, you stepped past the shower curtain, entering the shower.

Your eyes took in the fully naked Chikusa as he stood under the warm spray of water. Well, he certainly wasn't shy; you'd say that for him. Your eyes swept from his wet hair, clinging to his face, down past his chest, streams of water making their way down the smooth plane of skin, over his torso, his hips, and his legs before making their way back up. Not shy at all. But god was he gorgeous! And, you noted with a lecherous smirk, quite well-endowed. You could feel your body heat up, your pussy getting wetter by the moment.

Your eyes met his as your gaze flickered up to his face. "Stop staring," he said. "You act like you've never seen a naked man before." Ouch. Here you were, completely naked in a shower with him and the boy still seemed completely emotionless. What was it going to take to get even a tiny reaction?

"Well, I've never seen you naked," you pointed out as you stepped farther into the shower, letting the water rain down on you now too.

"And that makes a difference?" he asked, stepping aside to allow you to stand directly under the showerhead.

"It does. After all, every other guy I've seen naked hasn't made me horny," you tossed out casually, reaching your arms up to smooth back your hair, giving him a great view of your breasts.

He stared at you for a second, expression (or lack thereof) unchanging. "Why are you really in here?"

"Eh, I figured I'd try my hand at seducing you," you answered, smirking and stepping close to him, your hands coming down to rest lightly on his chest as you gazed up at him.

"You're not doing a very good job."

You scowled, feeling slightly insulted. Pulling your hands back to your body, you mumbled something unintelligible before sidestepping around him. Hell, nothing. Absolutely nothing from him unless you counted that insult. "I'd like to see you do better," you mumbled angrily as you went to exit the shower.

"Okay."

The next thing you knew, his hand had shot out, grabbing your wrist in an iron hold and yanking you backwards, shoving you hard against the shower wall before pressing his warm, slick body against yours, his mouth descended onto yours in a rough, hungry kiss. Your eyes widened at the shock before fluttering closed as Chikusa's mouth became more persistent against yours. You responded into the kiss, pressing back just as hard as you wrapped your hands around his neck, opening your mouth to meet his tongue with yours. Your tongues swirled and danced, fighting for a dominance neither wanted to give up.

Breaking away, you panted, staring up at him. His face was still expressionless, but you could see a flicker of something in his eyes, a hint of lust. Not that you really needed that to know how he was feeling, his half-hard cock pressing against your lower stomach could've told you that much. But you still hadn't given up on your original plan, no matter how much things were getting sidetracked.

Chikusa refused to let you get the upper hand though, or so it seemed because his mouth came down again for another deep kiss. Your tongues danced and wrestled and as he seemed to gain dominance over your mouth, you sucked lightly on his tongue. Though he made no sound or gave any hint that he was affected, you felt him harden even more against you, his penis twitching as he pressed tighter against you. Breaking apart only to come back together, you tangled your hands in his hair, running your fingers through the damp strands as water streamed down, showering your bodies in a fine mist. His hand left your wrist to grope your breast as his other one shoved your thighs apart harshly. You groaned into his mouth as he cupped your sex, one of his long, graceful fingers finding your button. His mouth left yours as his finger rubbed and teased your clit, his other hand kneading your breast, occasionally pinching your hard nipples.

You leaned your head back against the shower wall, breath coming ragged and harsh as he kissed down your neck, sucking on the sensitive skin at the junction of your neck and collarbone before continuing downwards. You were getting wetter and wetter as he teased your warm, throbbing pussy. You gasped loudly as another finger came up, entering you. His mouth kissed over your breasts as he started pumping his finger in and out of you, twirling the other one around your engorged clit. You bucked your hips into him unashamedly, whimpering softly. It just felt so good and you were so turned on.

Dipping his head, he stuck his tongue out to catch a bead of water as it dropped off one of your taut nipples before his mouth came over the nipple itself, sucking and biting it gently as he introduced another finger inside of you, scissoring the two before pumping them inside of you hard and fast, his short nails scraping along your inner walls. You felt your body tighten, your toes curling and your eyes squeezing shut as your world exploded in a wash of white as you cried out, fluid drenching Chikusa's fingers as you came.

You were gasping for breath during the aftermath of your climax as Chikusa took his fingers out of you before bringing them up to your mouth.

"Lick them," he commanded, dipping his fingers into your half-opened mouth. You complied, your tongue darting out to lick the cum off his fingers before closing your mouth and sucking on them. You tasted yourself on them, an odd slightly acid taste. He slid his fingers out of your mouth, dropping both hands down to grab your thighs, roughly pulling them up to wrap around his waist. You locked your ankles, tightening your grip on his waist as he took one hand away to pump his cock a few times before guiding it to your entrance.

"Fuck," you swore loudly as he drove inside you with one powerful thrust, burying your face in his neck as you got used to the feeling of his large, hard cock stretching you. He barely gave you time to adjust though before pulling out, shoving back into you almost immediately in a rough, short thrust that rocked your body. You rolled your hips to meet his speed as he continued to slam into you hard and fast, trying to take him as deep into you as possible on each thrust. Your head tossed back as you moaned and whimpered from the rough pounding you were receiving. But god, did it ever feel good to have him slam into you like that, going so deep inside you that you felt he might come out your throat, hitting that spot deep inside you that was quickly making you come undone.

His breath above you was ragged as well, the sound of skin slamming against skin almost drowning it out. "Look at me," he commanded, his voice raspy and rough. You moaned as he slammed particularly hard into you, barely able to comprehend what he had just said in amidst the pleasure rolling over your body in waves. "Look at me," he repeated, louder and more urgent this time. "I wanna see that look in your eyes when I make you come."

You groaned throatily, amazed that this was the same Chikusa who hardly ever said anything talking dirty to you, much less fucking you until you could barely function. You lifted your head off his shoulder, bringing it up to look him straight in the eyes. And you got your wish. His face was showing just the faintest touch of red, his mouth opened as he panted for breath. But it was his eyes that got you as they met yours in a sensual stare-down, those beautiful eyes you'd always liked clouded over with lust and a touch of something else. His pace increased, his hips pounding against yours like a jackhammer until you could barely breath, until you could think of nothing but the tightening feeling in your body, until you could do nothing but cry out his name as you came apart, quivering as you tightened against him in spasms, your pussy drenched to the point where juices were running down your legs as well as coating his dick.

And through all of that, his eyes bored into yours, his breath coming in ragged gasps. It was sexy, that stare-down, passionate and intense. But his eyes drifted shut as he buried his face in your neck this time, his grip on your hips tightening as he continued slamming into you roughly. His thrusts were getting sloppier, jerkier and before you knew it, he was pulling out of you, just in time as cum shot out, shooting out onto your inner thighs as Chikusa twitched, a strangled groan that sounded suspiciously like your name coming out of his throat as his cock twitched, the last of the semen dripping out of it.

The air was filled with gasping and panting as you both struggled to regain your breath. Chikusa's head cuddled into your neck, his breath fanning your skin.

"Water's cold now," he muttered.

You giggled. "Now you know how I feel taking cold showers everyday."

"Shut up."


	4. Lemon 03: Adult! Skull

It was a rather trying day for Skull. He'd had to attend another meeting with those…bastards was the best words he could come up with. The seven, including him, who would soon become the Arcobaleno. He'd been honored to have been included. Honored that was, until he had met the other six who would be his fellow Arcobaleno's. That had only been a week ago and he already couldn't stand them. Who did they think they were, treating him like that? Looking down on him like he was the weakest one there? Using him as an errand boy?

And why in the name of all things holy was he, the immortal Skull, actually following their orders? He looked around the room as he entered it, his hands occupied with balancing the tray of drinks that he'd been sent out to get. Sent…ha, more like ordered and threatened. They were all just sitting there which kind of made him pissed off. Why the hell was he being the one sent out for drinks? Didn't they all have arms and legs? They could've gotten their own drinks.

That of course hadn't stopped him from getting the drinks or from delivering them to the others, despite the fact that the only thanks he received was from Fon and Luce. Those two were less of bastards then the others he'd noticed. Of course, they still were bastards, just less than say Reborn. He really hated that guy.

Somehow, during their talking, the conversation turned to lovers. He'd been pretty happy with that turn since he had a lover while it was clear that Viper, Fon and Verde didn't. Lal had blushed deep red and thrown one of her diva fits, protesting that it was not a suitable conversation topic so Skull was pretty sure she didn't have one either. Since Luche was pregnant it was obvious that she'd had one at least, though she didn't say whether she still had one and Skull wasn't stupid enough to ask. Pregnant women were said to be quite unstable and he was in no hurry to find out if that saying was true. Reborn had said that while he had had plenty of lovers, he didn't have one currently and Skull had seen the perfect opportunity to one up the smug hit-man. But the situation hadn't turned out anything like he'd imagined it. Skull had bragged about you, about how he had a beautiful little lover who'd do anything for him. But Reborn had cut him off as he always did with one of his caustic comments.

"Yeah, I bet you're her bitch like you are mine."

Those were the words running through Skull's head as he headed home, his motorcycle speeding through traffic, taking the turns a bit too sharply thanks to Skull's anger. Stupid Reborn. Stupid all of them actually because they'd all laughed at that, laughed at him. He was nobody's bitch! Nobody's!

His motorcycle roared into the driveway of the little house the two of you shared, shooting gravel behind it as he skidded a bit before parking. He was still scowling and seething as he entered the house, slamming the door loudly behind him. He didn't bother to kick off his boots, something he knew you'd get angry about. Damn you! He was the king of the castle and he could do anything he wanted!

He stomped as loudly as he could as well, stalking through the house. You were usually bustling about and you always came to greet him at the door with a smile and a hug. You hadn't today though and he had no idea of where you were. Every room was empty and he was still sulking and getting even moodier since you were nowhere to be found. Where the hell were you when he needed you? Growling under his breath, he stomped towards the only room he hadn't checked yet, the bedroom.

Throwing open the door, he half-expected to find it empty. Instead he got the shock of his life as he found himself staring at you as you lay on the bed, completely naked. One of your hands was fondling your breast while the other was between your legs, stroking yourself. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at you, his tight pants feeling uncomfortable as he started to grow hard already. Your hands never stopped their ministrations on your own body as you turned your head to gaze at him as he stood in the doorway, your eyes staring into his own, liquid (eye color) gazing up at him lustily. Letting out a little whimper, your mouth parting slightly, you thrust your hips up. "Skull," you choked out breathlessly. "Hmm, come help me baby."

Skull was very tempted to go in and do exactly that, his eyes never leaving your body. Oh god, that was sexy. Very sexy. But Reborn's words were back with a vengeance. "Dammit woman, I'm not your bitch! Don't order me around!" he snapped out, gripping the doorframe tightly. He thought for a second he could almost hear it splinter slightly but dismissed that as a product of his imagination. He wasn't your bitch; he wasn't your sex slave! He'd decide when he wanted to have sex, not you! He was the man, not you!

Yeah, he'd just keep telling himself that, he thought as he continued watching you. Instead of getting angry about his rude outburst like he figured you would, you'd only tossed your head to the other side, eyes drifting closed as you panted. He watched, something coiling deep in his gut as your fingers stopped rubbing your clit and moved downwards. Two of your fingers slid into you and you started pumping them fast. He groaned loudly, cursing himself for his weak self-control as he strode over to you as fast as he could, considering his current state of arousal, already starting to pull off his clothes.

His jacket was off by the time he hit the bed, ripped off in a hurry and thrown somewhere. His motorcycle gloves were whipped off next, thrown over his shoulder as he all but pounced on the bed. His hands grabbed your wrists and your fingers slid out of your pussy. Damn. Up this close he could see how wet you were and he wondered what had gotten you so horny. It had only been a couple days since you two had last been together. He, of course, didn't know that you wanted him, had been so horny that you'd planned this little surprise to get some. You weren't usually so forward but there was no doubt both of you were enjoying this.

His hands slammed your wrists up above your head forcefully and you winced, a tiny sound of pain escaping your mouth. His eyes grew wide and he took his hands away, gazing down at you guiltily.

"Sorry," he murmured, leaning back on his heels and looking down at you. You only smiled though.

"Kiss it better?" you asked, sounding innocent enough though Skull's mouth dropped open and he stammered a bit before leaning back over you. His body hovered slightly above yours as he bent over you, his hands tenderly bringing your arms up to plant a soft kiss on each wrist.

"Uhm," you sighed before looking seriously up at him. "But I hurt all over…you're going to need to kiss a lot more than that better."

Skull's mouth twisted into a smirk as he gazed down at you. "Really now?"

"Really really."

He chuckled lightly as he brought his lips back down to your wrists, kissing his way down your arms slowly. He released your arms as he reached the junction of your shoulder and neck and you brought them up to wrap around him, twining your fingers in the fabric of the thin muscle top he wore. Your hands drifted down to the hem of the top before you slipped them under the fabric, letting your hands caress Skull's bare back as he left little kisses up your neck. His lips traveled up over your jaw line, the chain attaching his piercings tickling your skin as it brushed your cheek and you couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Skull asked softly, his breath warm against your skin. You stifled your giggles quickly as he raised his head to look at you.

"Nothing," you answered, leaning up to kiss him softly. He smiled into the light kiss before planting another one on your lips, soft kisses slowly becoming more heated. Your mouth opened, allowing him entry as his tongue licked your lips before slipping into your own, tongues dancing together. You sucked lightly on his tongue as he lowered his body onto yours, drawing back to flick your tongue over the barbell he wore in his tongue, running it lower to circle the one in his bottom lip. He bumped his hips lightly forward at your actions, groaning slightly as you pushed your hips up in response. Skull pulled away only for you to initiate another kiss, the kisses getting sloppier now as your hips kept rolling against each others.

Skull pulled away again and you groaned slightly, the groan becoming a moan as his mouth traveled downwards to capture one of your nipples. He brought his mouth over it, sucking lightly, the metallic chill of his piercings combining with the damp warmth of his mouth as he twirled his tongue around your taut nipple, sending shockwaves through your body as his hips continued to move in tandem with yours. A strangled gasp came out of your mouth as he bit lightly on your nipple, dragging his teeth up before his head lifted only to ravage your other breast. You reached out, grasping blindly as you fumbled with the drawer of your side table, yanking it open as Skull sucked and nibbled on your breasts. Dipping your hands in, you grasped around until your fingers found what they were looking for.

Pulling out a foil wrapped package, you brought it up to your mouth with one hand, using your teeth to tear open the foil as you stretched your other hand down to the top of Skull's pants, blindly trying to push them down. Skull chuckled deeply as he lifted his head, releasing your breasts and looking at you.

"Having some problems?" he asked, grinning at you. To which you merely pouted, holding the condom up for him to take. He simply grinned, laughing some more as he took it from your hand before sitting up on his knees, your body feeling chilled now that the warmth of his was gone. His hands descended quickly to his pants, pulling them down over his hips and letting them drop to his knees. He brought the condom down and quickly sheathed his throbbing member.

He leaned back over you, resting on one hand while using the other hand to stroke your sex, his fingers coming to twirl around your clit. He stared down at you, lust clearly tingeing his expression and voice. "You ready?" he asked hoarsely. You could only nod, the 'yes' you wanted to say getting lodged in your throat in your anticipation of what was about to come. Taking his hand from you, he guided himself to your entrance and slid slowly in, giving you time to adjust as he filled you inch by inch. His other hand came up to rest beside your head as he pressed his body close to yours again, giving you a small kiss as he started to move.

His hips started a slow, steady beat as they rolled against yours. You rolled your hips into his as well, trying to match him thrust for thrust. He felt so good inside you, thick and big, that 'private' piercing of his that you'd been shocked to first discover ghosting along your inner walls and adding a whole new spin on things. His hips rocked into yours again and again, his rhythm remaining slow and steady as you both came closer to your releases, breath coming ragged and the sounds of panting and groaning filling the air. It was amazing, this slow, sensual movement but you were going a bit crazy, tottering on the brink of your orgasm, your body tense and tight.

You swore softly, causing Skull to lightly laugh, though his laughter gave way to a deep groan as you thrust your hips up into his as he pushed forwards, seeking to take him deeper into you. Without giving a second's notice, you pulled back before thrusting up again, a silent demand for him to pick up the pace. He quickly obeyed too despite his earlier protests that he 'wasn't your bitch'. His hips started slamming against yours faster and he grabbed your hips to urge you upwards to meet him. His groans were getting louder, soft grunts and mumbled curses falling from his lips as he approached his breaking point. You were impossibly close too and as he gave a particularly hard thrust, your self-control broke and you came, his name a mantra on your lips. God, it sounded so sexy hearing you gasp his name as you quivered and spasmed around him and he snapped as well, thrusting jerkily a few times, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he lost himself in his own orgasm.

In the post-orgasm bliss, he felt his arms start to give out slightly and he lowered himself onto you gently, resting his head on your shoulder. You sighed happily, running a finger up and down his spine.

"Hmm," you mumbled out, smiling down at him. "Thanks baby. That was fantastic."

For some reason you'd never know, Skull groaned and mumbled something about Reborn being right as he shook his head pathetically against your shoulder, leaving you with a very confused look at your boyfriend's eccentricities.


	5. Lemon 04: Dr Shamal

It was always like this. Both of you would meet up, seeking a temporary solace from your problems. Him, seeking the love and affection that his mother hadn't given him, the stupid bitch who'd walked out on her son, leaving him feeling alone and unloved. He'd turned to so many women to try to find what he was looking for and you knew he still hadn't found it. You also knew that him and you, right now, it was the closest to that love that you both sought that either of you would ever get. You were just another one of those women he used as a bed-warmer for a night and you didn't care. You never thought you deserved better than being a notch on his bedpost. It was funny though, since both of you swore you didn't do repeat performances, that you kept ending up back to this.

He held you close to him, your legs wrapped around his waist for support, one hand tucked under your thighs as the other one sought to unlock his door quickly. You had to hand it to him, you thought, trying to lose yourself in the lusty, wet kisses you hungrily returned as he reined them down on you. He was the only man who'd ever treated you like this, treated your body as if it was precious and good. He'd never taken you up against a door or in a dark corner, despite how bad you both wanted each other. He'd always said that a gentleman treated a lady with respect and brought her to a bed. It was disrespectful to him to take you in public is what he said. You'd never know the real reason he didn't was because for those hours you two were together, he wanted to be the only one looking at you, the only one gazing on your body. You'd never know because he'd never tell.

The lock clicked open audibly and his hand sought the doorknob, turning it desperately, your body clinging to his as your mouth brushed over his neck, nipping and sucking at his flesh. As the door swung open, he brought his other hand up to get a better hold on you, hurrying inside before slamming the door shut with his foot. He groaned as your hands swept up and down his chest, coming up to gently massage his shoulders, your mouth insistent on his throat. You were rolling your hips against his already, your dress riding up, your panties already damp as you bucked your hips into his again, his fabric covered erection rubbing against your aching sex.

Neither of you could get to the bedroom quick enough and he stepped up his pace as you raised your head from his neck, panting slightly as you looked down at his shirt, your hands furiously working to unbutton it. Reaching the bedroom, he eased your bodies down onto the bed, his own above you, dominating you as he hovered above you. His lips were greedy, stealing their way over your cheeks, your mouth, past your jaw line and down your neck. His tongue trailed over your collarbone as his hands came up to grip your arms, gently pulling you upwards before he gripped the straps of your sundress, yanking them down over your shoulders. His mouth left light kisses along your shoulders, his tongue darting out to lick a damp path along your skin as his hands lowered your dress farther, exposing your breasts with their pebble-hard nipples before yanking the dress down to your hips. You knew what he wanted and obliged all-too happily, thrusting your hips up as he pulled back, looking down at you softly as he slid the dress over your hips and down your legs, leaving you in only your panties.

His arms gently pushed you back, lowering you to the bed. He kneeled in between your legs, just gazing at down at you. Words came then like soft little caresses, sweet promises in your native Italian. His fingertips barely ghosted along your skin, running a sweet trail up your stomach as he called you beautiful, his angel, gave you words of love. He knew you wouldn't believe one word of it though, you never did. He didn't know if they were true either, wasn't sure if he could love like that, but he knew, though you didn't, that none of the other girls were ever told those words. All he knew was that he always let them tumble out when he was with you. But were they really for you? Or for someone else? He didn't know, didn't want to think about it.

So he did what he always did and occupied himself with your body. His hands skated upwards to gently cup your breasts. His hands kneaded your breasts tenderly, pushing them up and in circles as he stared down at you with a small smile. His fingers brushed over your taut nipples, just barely touching them. Still feather light, he drew small circles around your nipples before pinching them between his fingers, rolling and caressing them. A small whimper left you and you arched into his touch, leaving him smiling down at you, whispering more of those sweet words to you.

Lowering his head down, he planted soft, sweet kisses along your breasts as his fingers continued playing with your nipples. Darting out his tongue, he traced the underside of your breasts, the near permanent five oh clock shadow he had tickling your skin lightly. He trailed kisses up your breasts, his hands sliding off your breasts and slipping down your sides. You moaned softly at the absence of his skilled fingers teasing you, though the moan quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as his mouth captured one of your nipples, sucking on it softly as his tongue twirled around the tiny nub.

His hands drifted farther downwards as his mouth continued working its magic on your upper body, all damp warmth and flicking tongue and scraping teeth. Cupping your sex over your delicate lace underwear, his hand started rubbing you through the fabric, maintaining a steady pressure as you bucked your hips shamelessly.

"Ah, love, so anxious. Don't be too impatient," he murmured huskily against your skin as he released your nipples, leaving kisses on your breasts and down your stomach in between each word. His breath ghosted over your skin, warm and sweet, as he finished his sentiment. "I plan on taking my time with you this time." You moaned deeply as a thrill ran up your spine, partly from his words and partly from the combination of his mouth steadily kissing down your stomach and his hand rubbing your throbbing, wet pussy. As his mouth reached your belly-button, he traced around it with his tongue as he gazed lustily up at you, waggling his eyebrows roguishly.

Your breath was coming ragged as his mouth descended lower now, coming to rest at the top of your underwear. Biting the fabric, he slid your underwear down several inches. You laughed at his antics before leaning up and reaching your hands down to slide off the underwear completely. Lying back down, your eyes flickering closed and your breath hitching, you felt his hands spread your thighs apart farther before his hand came down to cup you once more, his fingers slipping through your wet folds to stroke you as his mouth left kisses up and down your thighs.

"Umm, you're so wet baby," he moaned out as he slipped his hand down to insert a finger into you. "So very wet," he muttered again as he drew his finger out a ways before pumping it back into you, impaling it all the way to the bottom most knuckle. You gasped loudly as another finger joined the first one, stretching you and pumping into you. Your hips were already started to rise and fall to the rhythm his fingers were setting and though he found himself entranced by the way they moved, he wasn't about to let you bring yourself to orgasm that quickly. His other hand came to settle on your hip, a silent command to stay still which you tried your best to obey. His fingers kept pumping into you and your hands sought refuse in the bed sheets, clenching them in your fists. You felt warm breath fan the sensitive skin of your sex before his mouth came down to suck on your engorged clit. As his tongue started to flick and twirl around the sensitive bundle of nerves, your head seemed to spin away and you were vaguely aware that you were talking.

"Ah, Shamal, Shamal!" you cried out, his name falling from your lips like a prayer as his fingers pumped and he sucked and licked and nibbled gently at your clit, the sensations overwhelming enough on their own but the sounds of his soft groans and grunts as he worked towards bringing you past your breaking point intensifying your pleasure. His fingers slipped out of you, rising to rub your clit furiously as his tongue came down to invade your sopping pussy. You cried out loudly as his tongue pushed into you, licking your inner walls before drawing out, only to thrust in again. Your head was swimming, your whole body trembling and you barely lasted a minute longer before that line inside you snapped and you felt yourself let go, your orgasm rocking your body, your muscles spasming as you came hard, his tongue licking up your juices as fast as they spilled out.

You panted loudly, trying to catch your breath as he rose back up, hovering over you with a satisfied smile. It was your turn now to push him down on the bed, much to his surprise, though he definitely wasn't complaining as your hands started working intently on his belt, whipping it off as quickly as you could manage before fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. You wanted to pleasure him, to feel him come undone below you like he'd done to you. He stared down at you with hooded eyes as he raised his hips up at your insistent tugging of his pants, allowing them to slip down his legs. You pulled them off, intent on getting him naked as quick as you could, his erect penis finally freed from its constraints.

You purred happily as you reached a hand up to trail your fingertips up his shaft lightly, teasing him. Gripping him in one hand, you started pumping him firmly and quickly. His eyes drifted shut and his breath started coming quicker as your hand moved. Bending over, you placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his penis before opening your mouth, letting just the tip of his penis enter your mouth before you pulled back. Smiling up at him as he clenched his teeth, you put your head back down, taking him back into your mouth. Still pumping him, you took as much of him into your mouth as you could, bobbing your head up and down at a quick pace.

You kept sucking and pumping him as his hand came down to snake into your hair, his hips starting to thrust upwards, urging you to take more of him in as his breath came in ragged gasps. You could tell he was getting close and increased your speed, trying to get him off, to feel him come as he gasped your name. But you weren't the only one noticing how close to the edge he was and he didn't want it to end quite yet. A light tug upwards on your hair had you lifting your head, allowing his twitching, reddening member to slip out of your mouth.

He urged you upwards and you followed, slipping your body up his as his mouth came to meld with yours in a hot, hungry kiss. His hands came down to rest on your hips and you felt the pressure of his body as he rolled you over so that you were under him. Your legs automatically parted, allowing him to slip in between your thighs as you hooked the back of your legs over his. Groaning into the kiss but never breaking it, his cock rubbed against your warm, wet sex before you felt him shallowly enter you, just the tip of his penis entering you. The stretching feeling no longer hurt. After all, you weren't a virgin anymore, far from it, but it was always an odd tingling feeling before the pleasure kicked in. Swearing softly as his lips barely grazed yours in a not quite kiss, he pushed forwards, sliding into you slowly, filling you up inch by inch.

Gasping, your arms slipped around his neck, seeking a stable hold as he started thrusting shallowly, barely leaving you before he pressed forward again to fill you as deeply as he could. It was slow torture, the pleasure building as his body rocked against yours, his forehead pressed against yours, both of you gasping and panting as your bodies melded together.

Pulling back, he slipped his hands under your thighs, lifting your legs up to hook over his shoulders, allowing him deeper entry. His thrusts came faster and stronger, the bed starting to creak. Your body rocked and he found himself focusing on how tight and wet you felt around him, of how your breasts bounced as your body was rocked by his thrusts. His hands held tightly to your thighs as he thrust into you again and again, your head swimming with pleasure as your body began to tighten again as you came closer and closer to your second climax. A particularly hard thrust hit the right spot inside you and you came in a flash of white, juices coating his cock as he rode you through your orgasm, not only prolonging yours but bringing him closer to his own.

He pushed your legs downwards, curling them down into your chest as he stretched out above you, the new position feeling so sensual and making you feel even tighter around him. His thrusts were coming harder now, faster as he raced towards his own end. He hammered into you, the headboard banging against the wall as your name fell from his lips. His body jerked slightly, his thrusts sloppy as he came without warning, spurting hot bursts of cum into you.

With a sigh, he rolled off of you, falling back on the bed. You rolled over to rest your head on his chest, his arm coming around to encircle you as you both lay there, catching your breath. His eyes were drifting closed already, as were yours and you knew you'd both fall asleep in this position just like the both of you knew that when he woke up, you'd be gone. After all, this was just sex. Purely just sex, something you both reminded yourself of for days after your little meetings.


	6. Lemon 05: Byakuran

You knew your boyfriend of a year now was more than a little…odd, to say the least. Plain out eccentric was more like it. But you loved him despite his weird behavior. And weird it was. That's why you weren't too surprised when you made your way into the suite you both shared and found a trail of miniature marshmallows of varying colors leading from the inner door.

Of course. It was your one-year anniversary today and your boyfriend had mentioned earlier that he'd planned a romantic evening. You shook your head, chuckling softly as you closed the door behind you. Only Byakuran would substitute the red rose petals and candle-lit atmosphere in the typical romantic evening for mini-marshmallows scattered through a dim suite of rooms.

But it was amusing and cute in a way that was uniquely him. He'd obviously spent a little bit of time preparing for it at least and so you happily played along. Your heels clicked on the floor as you followed the marshmallow trail, feeling a bit foolish and amused all at the same time. The marshmallows led you around a corner and down the small hallway. They turned the corner into your bedroom and you kept following them, trying to keep your mind on the romantic connotations of this gesture and not on the fact that you'd have to end up cleaning all these marshmallows off the floor later on.

You rounded the corner and entered your bedroom, looking around. And promptly burst into laughter. Yeah, only Byakuran. Said man was lying in bed, mini-marshmallows spread across the bed sheets and his body, wearing only a sinful smirk. Normally, seeing your boyfriend's naked body would be enough to make you instantly pounce on the man. What could you say, he was extremely good-looking with clothes on and without clothes…there were just no words.

Your eyes trailed from the top of him to the bottom, from the soft white of his hair down to his perfectly chiseled face, from his broad shoulders and toned chest down past his sculpted abs and toned thighs to his feet before raking back up him. Vibrantly colored marshmallows were scattered strategically on his body. You really weren't sure whether to be turned on by the sight of your boyfriend's gloriously naked body or to laugh at the sheer ridiculous cuteness and corniness of the scene.

You were pretty sure you settled for a mixture between the two as you burst out laughing despite the heat coursing through your body. Your laughter rang throughout the room as you stood in the doorway, your eyes riveted to the bed and the naked, marshmallow covered man in it.

Byakuran's eyes floated over to where you stood in the doorway, his expression changing into one of faux disappointment at your laughter.

"Aww," he crooned out. "Is my (y/n)-chan not happy with her surprise?"

You tried desperately to stop your laughing, managing to subside it to an occasional giggle. Your voice came out quite giggly still though as you replied.

"No! No, I'm quite delighted."

His smirk came back then and he ran a hand up his torso, scattering marshmallows before capturing one into between two fingers. You stared, transfixed, as he brought it slowly up, his mouth opening and his tongue darting out to lick and roll around the marshmallow before he let it slide into his mouth. His eyes never left yours, gaze smoldering as he chewed thoughtfully.

"Why don't you come in, (y/n)-chan? See what other _surprises _I have in store for you?"

The tone of his voice suggested very perverse things, that heady tone of lust and persuasion. You didn't need to be asked twice. Your legs moved of their own accord, quickly eating up the space between you and the bed. You practically jumped on the bed when you got there, your hands hitting the soft, springy mattress as you climbed onto the bed, swinging your legs over him and straddling him.

"Umm, enthusiastic, aren't you?" Byakuran chuckled out, his hands coming up to your hips. You effectively silenced him by leaning down and sending your lips crashing into his with a primal ferocity that only he ignited in you, that only he got to see. After all, you were pretty buttoned down and lady-like, not someone others would ever suspect of having a sex life, much less a kinky one.

Your lips pressed harder against his and you felt his smirk widen as he responded. Your lips worked against each others, the kiss hot and passionate. Well, if there was one word that summarized your relationship with the Millefiore boss it would be passion. You drew back a bit, capturing his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging it gently. As it slipped through your teeth, Byakuran growled lightly before pulling you in for another deep kiss. Almost automatically, his tongue was pushing into your mouth, thrusting and circling around yours in a manner that conveyed clearly just what other activities he had planned.

Your mouths moved furiously against each others, tasting all the other had to offer. His mouth tasted sweet and warm, sugary from his junk food addiction with a touch of something that wasn't any taste you recognized, that was just him and nothing else. Even after a year, you weren't even close to tired of the taste, the feel of him. He was addicting, your own private drug and he was just too happy to let you have another hit whenever you wanted one.

You finally ended up pulling away from the kiss, not because you wanted to but out of necessity, your body craving the oxygen you'd been depriving yourself of while you plundered and pillaged his mouth and he did the same to yours. It was well worth it, the lack of air and the shortness of breath you were experiencing though. Byakuran took this chance, this break between the frenzied actions you'd started, to grab another marshmallow from the many that were sandwiched between your bodies and along the bed, bringing it up to pop it in your open mouth as you panted. You only chuckled lightly at this, smiling down at him as you chewed the sweet treat.

Byakuran's hands shifted slightly; you felt his hands leave your hips as one came up to wrap around your waist and the other went down to the bed, acting as support as he slowly brought the two of you into a sitting position. He jerked you closer to him, urging your hips in against his half-hardened cock as he thrust up slightly. You sighed happily, rolling your hips into him. The hand on the bed came up to join the other around your waist as his mouth attacked yours in another hard kiss, your tongues dancing and wrestling as your hips continued to roll and grind against his pelvis, keeping up a steady and slow rhythm.

You separated with a slight smack that neither of you really paid much mind to. Your lips separated with a wet smack that neither of you really noticed nor cared about. You were both too busy trying to get the other as high and as hot as you could as fast as you could so that you could just get on with the main show. You'd learned early on that Byakuran wasn't that big on foreplay and though a bit disappointed, you'd dealt with it, figuring he'd make it up in some other area. And boy had he ever. Foreplay might not be huge and long but you barely even missed it while he was shoving into you, milking your body in ways no other man had.

His hands were tugging and scrabbling at the zipper of your uniform jacket that was seemingly stuck or just refusing to come down. With a particularly sharp tug and the sound of fabric ripping, the jacket zipper split apart, fabric bunching and popping in little snarls along the broken zipper track. The jacket fell open, exposing your white lace clad breasts and smooth torso. His hands were pulling insistently on the jacket, shoving it down your arms and throwing it to the floor before his hands darted up and behind you, quickly unhooking your bra, which was sent in the same direction as the jacket in no time flat.

His smile held more than a touch of pure lust now and you could feel that below your grinding hips, he was fully aroused, his penis erect, hard and long as it rubbed against your fabric covered sex every time you ground your hips. You were getting pretty damn hot from that, his cock stimulating your clit as you rolled against him, sending that most sensitive bundle of nerves skating up and along his engorged member. Your panties were damp from the juices seeping out of your core and your skin felt flushed and warm. Your eyes were hooded and you let your head fall back, moaning softly as his hands slid over your breasts, kneading and cupping them as his mouth attacked your throat. He sucked and licked at the skin there, working his way from your collarbones to just under your earlobes and back down again, his teeth nibbling your skin lightly at points. It stung and yet it felt good, the perfect mix of momentary pain mixed with feelings of pleasure from the feel of his mouth and teeth, from the sensations his hands were leaving as they fondled your breasts, fingers pinching and rolling nipples. You knew he was sucking quite hard on your neck and that he'd leave hickies again but you also knew that that was most likely the whole point to him. He seemed to love seeing your neck adorned with the proof of your little trysts for days afterwards.

You bucked your hips sharply, disrupting your slow grinding as you pushed into him hard. You felt him tense up a bit, his body stiffening as he bit back a groan. You felt amazing knowing that you could get that reaction from such a powerful man. Times like that made you feel powerful and sexy, a woman among hoards of girls.

Your hips bucked into his sharply and suddenly, disrupting your slow grinding as you pushed into him hard while your hands went hurriedly down to your skirt, gripping the hem and lifting the fabric up above your hips. You rose up a bit, pushing your panties aside.

"A bit impatient, aren't we, (y/n)?"

Your name turned into a sharp hitched breath, sounding undeniably sexy coming from his mouth in a strangled groan as you slid down onto his cock, taking him into you without warning. You felt him tense up below you, his body stiffening as you began your slow grinding, his cock barely leaving you as you moved, his member ghosting along your inner walls. He bit back a groan and you felt amazing, not just from the sensation of your bodies melding together but from the surge of feminine pride you got from knowing you were evoking such a reaction in such a powerful man. Times like this made you feel on top of the world, powerful and sexy, a woman amidst a hoard of mere girls.

His hands came down on the bed and he leaned back on them, withdrawing from his position wrapped around you. His knees bent and you leaned back a little, resting your hands on his slightly raised thighs as your grinding quickly turned into bouncing as you pumped your body above him. His cock slid in and out of your warm, wet pussy as you piston, your thrusts coming down hard and steady, riding him like you'd never be able to touch or feel him again.

Your breath was coming ragged and panting, moans escaping as you used him for your pleasure, your hands groping and kneading your breasts for extra stimulation. Well, if extra stimulation was what you wanted, he figured he could give you just that. One of his hands lifted and he pushed one of the marshmallows that were totally forgotten by you, bouncing and moving with the force of your bodies closer to your clit. Once near enough to your clit, he pushed and moved the marshmallow in circles so that it could tease you just as well as his fingers could have done.

You gave a shuddering groan as you felt the marshmallow begin to move against your engorged clit, the texture alien to you yet pleasurable. Your thrusts began to get sloppy as you rode him faster and harder still, the bed beginning to creak loudly, his cock hitting hard and deep inside you as the marshmallow circled faster, the feeling deep inside your gut heightening, your muscles tensing as you came closer and closer to your climax.

With a loud cry, you shuttered around him, your muscle spasming as you came, fluids coating him and running down your legs as you stilled, head thrown back. He let you stay like that for a second, panting and basking in the afterglow of your explosive climax before he lifted you off him, flipping you down onto the bed.

Within seconds, he was sliding back into you, his pace jackhammer fast as he used you now. He was close, so close and as he shoved roughly into you, fucking you fast and hard, his cock seeking deeper depths inside of you, you felt him tense up. Shoving your hips up, you sought to help him, to get him off as he'd gotten you off. His hips slapped against yours, the sound of creaking beds and flesh meeting flesh joining the groans and mixed curses from both of you.

His climax happened suddenly and he barely had time to pull out before he ejaculated, milky white semen spurting out onto the pink wetness of your cunt. His chest rose and fell as he sought to catch his breath, hovering above you. He let out a chuckle as he leaned down to give you a soft kiss.

"Happy anniversary, (y/n)-chan."

"Happy anniversary, Byakuran-sama. I loved my present."

He chuckled again, giving you another small kiss before his eyes met your, a smirk coming over his face.

"What makes you think we're done, my dear?"


	7. Lemon 06: Adult Fon

Though you tried, it was too little that you got to visit your boyfriend of three months now, friend of over ten years. You both had busy schedules after all, him with his students and his tournaments, you with your work and your life. You both tried to see each other as much as possible though. While these visits to him were normally the happiest times for you, today you felt anything but happy. You'd been pestered by a thought, an idea that just wouldn't get out of your head and it was a very depressing idea. You couldn't deal with it anymore, you had to find out if what you were thinking was true or not, had to find out why you even had to think it. So you'd played hooky from work and you'd come up here, to Fon's place, to get answers.

Your feet traveled up the long path to his house and when you reached the building, you let yourself in. You'd been doing that since shortly after meeting him and while he joked about your lack of respect for his privacy, you knew he really didn't mind, he was used to it and it didn't really bother him. You called out to him as you shut the door but got no response. You went through the house, calling out his name and peeking into rooms. He wasn't inside that you could tell, not that you'd expected much different. Fon was a man who preferred the outdoors and that was something you really liked about him, his healthy, his vitality, his love of all things natural.

You made your way to the back door of his place, the bamboo door slid open unto the elements. Your eyes quickly scanned the back of the house, the lawn and the trees and the nature the house bordered on. It didn't take too long to spot him, sitting cross-legged under a large, leafy tree meditating. You smiled softly at that, taking a few extra seconds to just stand still and watch him, drinking in his beauty before you stepped out onto the grassy lawn.

The blades tickled your sandaled feet lightly and the warm sun beat down on you, warming your skin as you made your way over to him. You didn't say a word as you sat down beside him, stretching your legs out and turning your head to gaze at him. You didn't need to speak; he always knew when you were there. It was like some sort of gift of his, you didn't know how he did it but he did. And today was no different. It wasn't even a second after you sat down that his eyes opened and met yours, warm and gentle.

"Hello, (y/n). What brings you up here? I thought you had work today."

"I did. I skipped it."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

You sighed and turned your head away, gazing up at the sky. You blew a stray lock of hair out of your face, silent. This was it. Now was the time to ask him those questions that had been on your mind, if you could only get the words out without them sounding dumb, without them getting caught in that web of self-doubt and insecurity that seemed to have spun itself inside you.

"Fon, do you like me?" you asked quietly, not daring to glance at him.

"Yes, of course I do." His tone was slightly cautious and concerned and if you had looked over at him, you would have seen that his face mirrored his tone as he stared at you. You were a little self-conscious, he knew this only from knowing you for so long. You normally tried to hide that fact though and you'd normally die before letting anyone see you weak. So what was going on with you?

"Do you think I'm attractive?" you continued, still not looking at him.

"Quite. Is something wrong, (y/n)?"

You ignored his question, wanting to get to the big question that had been bothering you. It had been building inside you and you just needed to get it out there before you went insane.

"Well then, if you like me and you don't think I'm hideously ugly, then why don't you touch me? I mean, it's been three months! You haven't gone beyond kissing me. You haven't even mentioned or made it seem like you want to have sex with me and I'm beginning to wonder if there's something wrong with me…" you said lowly, speaking so fast your words seemed to blend together.

But he had no trouble understanding what it was you said, of course. He was perfectly used to you rambling on and on. It was a nervous habit of yours and after ten years he'd be a really bad friend if he couldn't grasp what you said during these rambling times.

He made a soft 'hmm' noise, just gazing at you thoughtfully for a second. You still wouldn't look at him but at least you weren't rambling anymore. You were staring silently at the grass, a slight blush on your cheeks and a stormy expression on your face.

You leaned into him though as he reached out a hand and cupped your chin, turning your head so that you were looking at him.

"Have you ever considered, (y/n)," he asked, looking down at you with fond smile, "that it's not because I don't like you that I haven't tried to sleep with you?"

"Huh?" you asked, your face scrunching up in confusion. Though he found this undeniably cute, he suppressed his laughter and continued on, his voice serious yet gentle.

"It's because I like you that I haven't. I have more respect for you than to, how is it that you like to put it, try to jump your bones all the time."

You actually giggled at that. It was the way you usually put it when talking about sex and you remembered how he'd always considered it a really odd and distasteful phrase the first time he heard it. You blushed harder though as your mouth got away on you again and you found yourself asking him another awkward question.

"Well, what if I wanted you to? I mean, it wouldn't be disrespectful then."

Fon nodded and chuckled, his smile growing larger.

"No, you're quite right. It wouldn't."

His thumb stroked soft lines along your jaw as he leaned down a bit. His lips came down on to yours in a soft kiss, innocent and brief yet more pleasing to you than a thousand passion filled make-out sessions. Maybe it was because of who it was given by or maybe it was the way it seemed to linger on your lips even as his left yours.

He leaned back, his hand coming up from your chin to lay against your cheek, fingers stroking the soft skin under them. His eyes were on you, sweeping over your face, your body as if he was trying to memorize every detail of you. Your gazes locked and though his face and body were calm, his tone gentle as he spoke, his eyes were tumultuous and stormy.

"Are you sure, (y/n)?"

You nodded and your voice was soft as you reiterated your consent.

"I'm more sure of it than anything else I've ever been sure about."

He grinned at that, shaking his head softly as he scooted closer to you and wrapped his arms around you. You cuddled into him, your face upturned slightly so that you could look at him. He gazed back down at you, those beautiful brown eyes of his seeming to search your own (e/c) eyes. Maybe he was trying to see if you were telling the truth and the whole truth. In that case, he wouldn't find anything that said differently. You'd meant that last statement with every fiber of your being. You adored Fon, maybe even loved him though it was much, much too early to be throwing around _those _words. And you knew, just as you knew your own name, for example, that you needed him to touch you, needed to touch him. You felt like something huge and catastrophic would happen if you didn't, something comparable to the Armageddon. Quite what it was that would happen, you weren't sure, but you were sure you'd find out.

His lips came down to meet yours in a hesitant kiss. There was hesitancy to your answering push against his lips as well, though it had nothing to do with how much or how little you wanted him or he wanted you. No, you both were hesitant for the simple fact that you both knew what these kisses were leading up to and though excitement trilled through your body and, you wondered but weren't sure, a mingling of desire and care coursed through his, you both knew that what would happen would change your relationship. You didn't know if it would be a big change or just small, almost insubstantial changes but it would be there, the change that came from going along the friends_dating_lovers course that the two of you were on.

That kiss, soft and gentle and surprisingly chaste for the activity it preluded had an air of finality to it. A note of finality that was almost like a soft whispery voice hidden in the wind, one breathing its sweet words into your ear. _Turn back now because I'm not sure that if we go farther, I'll be able to stop, to let you go. _It was silly, that little wind song, because you knew how false it was. Fon, your sweet, gentle, loving Fon would always leave you an escape-hatch, would always withdraw if you told him to stop no matter how much he didn't want to or how much it pained him. But that voice was there alright, a subconscious thought that sparked along the air between you. And maybe it was that reason, that knowledge that he was your Fon and all those things that he was, that made sure that you didn't pull back, that made you relax into the kiss, that air of hesitancy gone.

His lips left yours and his eyes swept over your face, feasting on your beauty as his hands came to bury themselves in the secret softness of your hair, his fingers running through the silky strands as his lips skated over yours, soft and sensual bare touches. Your arms crept up to slip around his neck as you caught his mouth in a kiss. Still soft, but this one had a hint of your underlying need that showed through in the firmer press of your lips against his, in the way your eyelashes fluttered down to rest against your cheek as your eyes slipped closed, in the way your body pressed against his in it's heady and potent softness.

His hands tightened slightly in your hair, your heads angling to find the perfect fit. Your mouths opened unto each others without any sort of demand from the other, your bodies knowing instinctively what to do, how to touch and taste. Your bodies pressed together tightly, warm softness held close to his hard battle-honed body.

Your tongues did a tango, circling, dipping, dancing. He tasted like a mixture of green tea, of fruit and of something rawer than either, a taste uniquely his own. When his tongue left yours, his mouth pulling away from yours, you felt a little empty and cold, like you already needed him touching and tasting you just to function.

He pulled back, gazing softly at you. Normally this would be the time when you'd be panting to catch your breath, the man rushing into momentary foreplay that you could tell he was just doing to get to the wham-bam-thank you ma'am sex that would occur afterwards. But this time was different.

This time there was no panting; no, rather you were holding your breath for all extents and purposes, hooded eyes staring at Fon, at his beautiful features as his gaze slowly drank you in, his hand coming up to slowly slip the strap of your light cotton tank top down your shoulder. It felt so sensual, that soft brush of just your ordinary tank top as it whispered across your skin and you let your head hang back, your eyes fluttering closed once more. His smiling lips came down to gently leave kisses along your now exposed shoulder, a hand slipping around your waist as the other slid the rest of the way down your arm, flesh ghosting against flesh to intertwine your fingers.

This was nothing if not romantic and concupiscent. His fingers fit perfectly with yours and the very gesture echoed of love and companionship, a steady anchor as desire began its slow burn in your body as his lips left soft, sweet kisses along your shoulder. The breath you had been holding was released in a soft sigh as his body leaned farther forward, a soft pressuring gently dictating to you, lowering your body to the ground. You laid back happily, the grass soft and rough all at once against your skin.

Fon sat beside your prone figure, smiling down at you as the hand under your waist disappeared, coming up to stroke a few wayward stands of hair away from your face. You returned his smile, gazing up at him with heavy eyes. Your eyes grew heavy still, just peeking through thick lashes that almost lay on your cheeks as his hand slipped out of yours and the other slipped down from your hair, both of them coming to grip the hem of your tank top.

His body twisted and slid down, coming to lie on his stomach beside you. His hands leisurely slid up your tank top as he moved down slightly to leave open-mouthed kisses on your skin as it became exposed bit-by-bit. You sighed out in pleasure as your top and his mouth slid up your stomach and over your ribs, Fon taking his time exploring every inch of skin before he'd move on. The shirt slid up over your breasts, exposing the firm mounds and the taut nipples. His mouth came up, wet open-mouthed kisses lavishing up the last of your rib-cage and up your breasts before his mouth covered a nipple, his tongue flicking out to lick it and circle slowly around it before his mouth closed slightly and he gently sucked on the nub.

A moan left your half-opened lips and you darted your tongue out to moisten your lips as he kissed his way across the pathway between your breasts before taking the other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same slow, delicious treatment he'd given the previous. Your hands came up from beside you to grab at the bunched up fabric of your top, pulling it up and over your head, letting it fall from your fingers and land on the grass above you.

Fon's mouth left your breast, kissing up over your collarbones and up your neck and cheeks before he covered your mouth with his, giving you a slow, sensuous kiss. His tongue led yours in a mischievous little chase and he chuckled into your mouth as you growled lowly. He pulled away, sitting up before his hands took off his top as well. You just stared up at him, drinking him in. He was exquisite. It sounded silly to describe a man that way to you, but he was. He was beautiful, completely male and he reminded you of a god, beautiful in that haunting, unearthly way.

Your eyes slowly worked their way over his toned chest and abs before moving downwards, catching on the bulge in his pants that made your breath hitch. He'd been so slow and gentle; you'd had to wonder if he was even affected. Your body was on high alert, sensitive to every touch and every sound, your nerves kicked into overdrive but he'd seemed so calm, lavished you with such attention. Most guys would have had this over with by now.

But Fon hadn't done that, still didn't do that. One of his large, warm hands came down to splay across your stomach, fingers caressing the skin below them. His hand was slow as it slid down where the other one joined it, first unbuttoning and then undoing the zipper of your pants. Gripping the waistband of your old jeans, he slowly slid them down over your bottom and down your legs, his eyes feasting on you as you were exposed to him. The jeans slid over your feet, coming to fall on the grass.

Your eyes snapped shut with a moaning sigh as Fon's hands brushed up your thighs softly. Your hands were already digging into the grass and you fisted it tighter as you felt a tender yet insistent pressure separating your thighs. Your breath was getting ragged as you felt him leave more of those open-mouthed kisses down your thighs. One of his hands came up, stroking up your lips before pushing past them. His fingers slid up your sex, coming to settle on your aching clit before they flicked at it. You moaned loudly and Fon repeated the action before he set a thumb to circling and massaging your clit.

His mouth finally reached the bottom of your thigh and his thumb was removed only to be replaced by his mouth. His tongue ran up the length of your wetness several times and then went to work suckling on your engorged clit. Your breath came out in shallow moans and pants as his tongue flicked and circled your clit in between his mouth sucking and his teeth nibbling at it. He slid a finger into you tentatively, slowly. When your hips bucked, he laughed softly, the sound muffled by your flesh before adding in another finger and setting them in a slow in-and-out motion.

The combination of his mouth on your clit and his fingers pushing inside you was raising your internal desire to dangerous levels. Pleasure rolled over you in waves, sensations heightened to impossible levels. You could almost hear the snap of that thin line of lust somewhere inside you as you came, bucking up as one of your hands came down to bury itself in Fon's hair. He let you orgasm around him, his fingers sliding out of you and his tongue lapping up the juices as they flowed out of you.

Your hand loosened in his hair as your body relaxed, your chest still rising and falling frantically as you caught your breath. His head rose from between your legs and he slipped his body up and over yours, your hand falling out of his hair and drape over his shoulder, resting on his back.

You smiled happily up at him as he gazed down at you and he answered with one of his own. There were no words, there didn't need to be any. It was like you both knew what the other needed, wanted, thought without any words ruining this peaceful, romantic, sensuous moment. His lips joined yours in a slow kiss, sweet and yet not without its own slow-burning passion.

Your hands raked over his bare skin, loving the feel of rippling muscles cased under smooth flesh as you traveled down his bare back, hands brushing his sides, slowly working their way towards their ultimate destination. When your fingers brushed the waistband of his pants, you softly hooked your fingers in the top of his pants, pushing the fabric down. His hips rose off yours slightly, allowing his pants to skate over his hips and drop to his knees at your gentle insistence. His lips left yours momentarily as he rose to kneel between your legs, shaking his pants completely off, shoes slipping off as well.

His body came down to cover you again, his naked body warm and hard against you, his erection so close and yet so far from where you wanted it, a fact that made you wriggle your body, wanting him inside you already. He made a barely audible shushing noise as he leaned in to give you another tender kiss, your back arching slightly as his hands slipped in under your back, one circling your lower back, the other circling you just below your breasts. He held you tight against him as he rolled over so that he was lying on his back, your body tightly pressed against his and your thighs enclosing his hips. As the kiss broke, he whispered huskily into your mouth.

"Are you ready?"

Your breath caught and though you wanted this, you tensed up a bit, half-nervous and half-excited at the thought of his large cock entering you. You nodded though, your eyes gazing into his as you leaned up and positioned yourself. His hands came down to cup your ass as you felt his erection prod at your entrance. You took him inside you with a slight gasp, a momentary pain echoing through you. He stilled you with just the tip of him inside you, giving you time to adjust to the feel of him inside you, waiting for your body to relax before he tugged you down softly. You impaled yourself on him inch by inch, the pain subsiding into the beginning tingles of pleasure as you took the last little bit of him deep inside you, burying his cock inside your wet walls.

Fon raised himself up, coming to a sitting position. He lowered you slightly off his lap so that the both of you were sitting face to face, sexes still joined together. His legs came to wrap around you, his feet against your buttocks and you subconsciously mirrored him, feeling that this was the right thing to do. His arms came up, his elbows hooking under your knees as he raised your dangling legs up to level with his chest. With an encouraging smile from Fon, you did the same to him, hooking your elbows under his legs and lifting them to your chest level. This was alien to you; you were used to the mainstream missionary styles, the girl-on-top and the doggy style. But this was better than either, the way he fit inside you so different and so erotic. He felt so big inside you, the tight fit fueling the building pleasure inside your body.

As he cradled you to him, holding you close, his hooded eyes gazing into yours, the lust evident in his gaze, you felt precious and desirable. His hips started a slow rocking motion, his hips coming barely off the ground before he lowered himself once more. You tried to sync your own rocking to his, his hips guiding yours, his hands on your legs helping pull and push you in time with his own hips. His cock didn't thrust into you so much as it slid within you, never leaving you. It slid slowly down before you found yourself impaled to the hilt again.

He leaned in, kissing you softly as you both rocked slowly against each other. You moaned softly as his lips left your mouth, his head lowering slightly to drop kisses along your jaw. You tightened your lower body, muscles clenching around him, gripping him as you came closer and closer to coming. As your climax loomed closer, brought slowly to it's finality by the slow, torturous rocking, you cried out his name, his lips coming to cover your own in a heated kiss, his body stilling as you shuddered around him, soaking both of your sexes in warm juices.

Once your body stilled, the shuddering stopping, he started rocking again and you found the rhythm once more, rocking slowly in tandem with him, his cock coming up to brush against your G-spot as your hips met. You didn't know how long the rocking continued. It could have been mere minutes or hours but it felt like an eternity in a heavenly bliss. All you knew was that the feel of his rocking hips, his cock hitting just that right place, the feel of his mouth on your mouth, on your skin, drove you to not one, not two, but three orgasms now as you found yourself coming hard once more. Your body shook, your muscles contracting around him, a strangled cry of pleasure coming out of your mouth. This time your climax sent him over the edge and his hands tightened on your legs as he thrust his hips up into yours, burying himself to the hilt as semen spilled in warm bursts into you.

Your elbows dropped from under his knees, your body spent and barely able to move. He moved quickly, his arms coming out from under your legs and wrapping around your waist, gathering you to him. His rapidly softening member slid out of you before he pulled you into his lap, holding you close. Your head rested against his chest and you could hear his heartbeat, erratic yet slowly coming to a normal speed. It seemed to you, as your eyes slowly drifted closed, sleep lulling you in as a warm breeze wafted across your naked body, that his heartbeat matched yours down to the last ka-thunk.


	8. Lemon 07: Haine Rammsteiner

_A/N: Okay, so I wanted to do something completely different from any other shot in this booklet so far. I really wanted to strip away all the extra frills and ribbons and get down to raw, essential, stripped-down smut. I wanted it to be dirtier, more potent and be essentially more darker in that there's no happy endings. I wanted to show the more obscene part of sex, where everything isn't just love and happiness, where it's just bodies and just sex. I don't know if I succeeded or if you'll like. I'd love feedback. Did this please you, the reader? Was it written in a style you'd enjoy seeing again? Do you prefer the other style I've been using, with happy endings and more frills and story involved? Would you like to see both of them mixed together? Feedback is love._

_

* * *

_

The room was dark, the curtains drawn against the glow of the moon outside. You were stretched out on the bed, lying on your side with your hands tangled in the thin sheets that covered your body. The sound of clunking across the floor as booted feet came closer to the bed slightly disturbed you, a low moan coming out of your mouth as you fidgeted, shifting in your sleep. But, being the deep sleeper you were, you slept on. You slept even as the bed sank down with a slight squeaking, another body sitting on the bed, discarding the boots and a leather shirt that was thrown over the boots on the floor. The legs swung off the floor as the person slid under the blankets, curling their body around yours.

It was the feel of his hands on your skin that brought you out of sleep. It was a slow awakening and for a second you were caught in that blurry half-consciousness between sleep and the cold state of being awake, wondering if the feeling of his calloused hand slipping up your thighs and drawing your nightgown up with it was just a figment of your dream. Though you knew who it was curled up around you, heat pouring off his body in waves, his name escaped your throat in a whispered sigh. It was like it needed to be said for you to be sure that this was happening, that this wasn't just a ghost of fantasies in your head.

"Haine."

The only reply you received was a slight growling and the tightening of his hand on your smooth flesh as it reached your hip. He pulled you slightly back, fitting your ass into his lap, his tight hold keeping you there. Not that you particularly wanted to break away.

No, this was no dream. You both knew that quite well. It hadn't been a dream any of the other times, had it? This wasn't the first time you felt him slip in between the sheets, hadn't been the first time you felt his hands on your body, leading up to a shared pleasure the both of you sought. It wouldn't be the last time either. But all the times had more than just you and him in common. He always came to you during the darkest part of the night, there were never any words between you, it was always just this desperate scramble to remove clothes and seat him inside you. And it was never mentioned by either of you, never hinted at through glances or touches during the light of the day.

And neither of you ever stopped it the next time he slipped in beside you.

His hand kept sliding up, your nightdress being tugged with it. Up over your side, his fingers slightly tickling your skin as he kept pushing the fabric up until it bunched above your bare breasts. And this seemed to be what he wanted because his hand left the bunched up fabric where it was, coming down to eagerly grab at a perky breast. It fit perfectly in his hand, like it was made specifically for the way his palm curved around it.

Desire began its dull throbbing low in your body, its liquid fire beginning its slow course through your veins, getting through every opening it could find to flood your entire body. Your skin was warming up and you knew it was flushed to his gaze. His hand groped and kneaded at your breast, your nipples already tautening as he teased them, circling and tweaking at them until they were erect, cherry nubs rubbing against his palm as he groped at your breasts.

Your hand came up to reach behind you, landing softly on his hip before you scooted your body slightly away so that you could reach your hand down between your bodies to stroke him through the fabric of his pants. He was already hard; he always was even before he came to you. In fact, that was the reason he came to you. It wasn't for love or the simple feel of a body close to him; it was for satisfaction, for that feeling of climax that only came when he was buried deep inside you.

Your hand stroked him, gripping him firmly as his own left your breast to come quickly down to grasp onto a thigh. This was moving too slow for him. He'd always been one to live fast, talk fast, think fast and sex was no different for him. That was supposed to be fast, dirty and rough as well.

His hand pushed at your thigh, a silent demand to spread your legs farther apart. You acquiesced quickly; after all, you were in this for the same thing as him. His hand curled around the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, helping you lift your leg up and over his. Your eyes flickered back closed, concentrating on the pleasant sensations. Your hair tickled his face and his lips brushed against the top of your head. You could feel his breath, hot against your scalp, hear it coming ragged as your hand continued to stroke him.

His hand left your thigh, hurried down to cup your sex, separating your lips with a finger before he stroked you fully. His finger came up to rest against your clit, flicking it before he set his finger in a heavy circling, pressing it against your clit as he rubbed you. This was for him yes, this was for his pleasure but it was also for yours and he always remembered that.

Your hand paused in its stroking of him as your breath hitched and lust, red-hot and searing licked its way through you. You bucked backwards into him before your hand came up, blindly trying to undo the button of his pants. Your eyes drifted completely shut. You didn't need to see the shadowy movements to appreciate this moment. You could feel him, hear him, and taste him almost. In fact, the moments were always better if you couldn't see him at all, couldn't see him half-hidden in the dark. It was better because it allowed you to imagine this happening differently, to imagine this all happening in a different way, in a different world where he could love you right or at all, where that bitch hadn't ruined it all for him.

His finger moved away from your clit as he brought his hand to his pants, pushing yours away. You moved your hand up to grope at one of your breasts as you heard him unbutton and undo the zipper of his pants, as you felt the bed shift as he pushed the pants down a bit, freeing his cock. He secured your leg over his, wrapping his lower leg around yours before you felt his hard member nudge against your wet opening. He entered you shallowly before pulling out just a bit. His next thrust pushed his aching cock farther into you, burying him fully in you.

You pushed yourself as far back against him as you could, helping to take him as deep within yourself as you possibly could. His hips rested against your backside for a second before he started a steady rhythm with his hips, pulling out shortly before slamming back in. This was rough and raw, sex with no love, just like it always was. But that only dampened your enjoyment of it a little and that was just mentally. Your body still responded to him, juices already flowing more freely.

His hand came back to your clit, his finger picking up where it had left off, pressing firmly against your button as he rubbed and circled it quickly. You groaned, the sound eclipsed by the squeaking and creaking of the bed as his thrust moved the both of you slightly higher on the bed. The feel of him slipping in and out of you, slamming into the deepest caverns within you was proving too much for either of you. It never lasted long and as his hips picked up the rhythm, jack hammering against you as he came closer to coming, you concentrated solely on the pleasure ripping through your body, concentrated on the feel of him fucking you, his cock sliding and thrusting. You concentrated on the glorious sensations his fingers were evoking as they rubbed that sensitive bundle of nerves between your legs. It was so close, that heavenly climax, so close for the both of you. This was like a race to see who could beat the other one to the top of that peak of pleasure.

And as usual, it was a tie. At the same time your world faded to white, your muscles spasming out of control as white-hot pleasure ripped through your body as you cried out in ecstasy, his body shuddered out of control too, his cock twitching inside of you as he came, semen shooting out in hot spurts and bursts, splattering somewhere deep inside you.

Your eyes snapped open suddenly, your breath ragged and your skin soaked with sweat. Your body was still tingling from the aftermath of your explosive orgasm…but where had it came from? You were all alone in bed; there was no moving, writhing body against yours, no Haine sliding out of you. All you had was your hyper-sensitive body, your dampened sheets and the last vestiges of your dream.

On the other side of the old abandoned church, Haine sat quivering in the back pew. He'd slipped off into sleep again, the steamy dream he always found himself lost in floating in the forefront of his mind. Sticky, still warm cum was splattered on the inside of his pants and he knew he had to get cleaned up soon but his body was sensitive as he moved it and he sat still until he gained some control back.

Your thoughts echoed each others, though neither of you ever knew it. After all, some things were never spoken of by the light of day.

_Is it possible for two people to share the same dream? And if it is, do you think that dream's really happening somewhere, in some astral plane where nothing else but that dream and the people in it exist?_


	9. Lemon 08: Bishop

_A/N: I completely agree with the reader insert in this one: I am totally going to hell for this. What is with my fetish for hot priests? Damn, I blame Bishop and Knuckles...it's all their fault. Now onto the smut, which we all know you dear readers are here for (since nobody wants to read my boring ranting in author's notes.)_

_

* * *

_

Your head bobbed up and down, taking him in as much as you could each time. His cock threatened to gag you and saliva coated his thick shaft as you gagged a bit. You were so going to hell for this. How'd you even get yourself in this position?

_Your heels clacked against the heavy cemented floor of the church, your eyes peeled for a glimpse of anyone. You knew Nill was outside sweeping up the stairs that led into the old building, trying to get rid of dirt that would never completely disappear. You'd passed her on your way in, you shooting a smile her way as you passed by her on your way into the church. You hadn't seen anyone inside either, no Haine or Badou loitering around like they didn't have homes to go to. Well, Badou acted that way. This church was pretty much Haine's home, the most of a home he had at least. You didn't notice Bishop around though. He wasn't lounging around any of the pews._

_You headed for the place you figured he was. Namely, the confession booth. The priest liked napping in there sometimes. What a horrible priest, eh? Not that anyone really ever came into the old church, much less went to confession. As you slipped into the parishioner's side of the booth, the sections separated by wood and a small grate covered at the moment by a musty purple curtain, you softly called out to see if he was on the other side of the booth._

"_You over there, Bishop?"_

_You heard a distinct rustling in the priests section of the booth before his voice spoke, sounding only slightly groggy. Yep, he had been taking a nap. And you'd gone and woken him up, hadn't you? Now why didn't you feel at all bad about that?_

"_Oh (y/n), is that you? Have you come for a confession?"_

_You could hear the smile in the man's voice and sighed though an answering smile tugged at your lips anyways._

"_When do I ever come for confession?"_

"_I just figured you did since we are in a confession booth and all."_

"_Good point."_

"_Why are you so against confession (y/n)?"_

"_Because I don't feel comfortable telling someone all the things I do that some distant god wouldn't like."_

"_But God already knows what you do wrong. He's always watching."_

"_Wow, way to make God sound like a creeper."_

"_What are you scared of? Have you been that naughty, (y/n)?"_

_There was a joking tone in his voice. Hell, there normally was. He was the most sarcastic, flippant priest that had ever existed. You really had wondered seriously more than once what kind of idiot had let him become a priest. Especially with his little Loli fetish. That just wasn't normal 'man-of-God' behavior. Of course, it didn't prevent you from wearing Lolita style clothes while visiting him, something the others liked to tease you about._

"_I don't know," you said, your voice deadly serious in contrast to his joking tone. "Does fantasizing about a priest, a man of god, count as a sin?"_

_There was a silence on the other side of the booth and you held your breath. It was pretty well known by most of the people you knew that you had a thing for Bishop. He was a priest though so you'd never acted on it. Nope, you'd just admired from a far and saved the rest for your private dreams. His voice came floating across to you a few seconds later, a perverseness in his tone that was barely masked by his curiosity._

"_Well, that all depends on what kind of fantasies those are."_

"_The sexual kind," you answered, your tone and face deadpan. Wasn't that what the word fantasy meant, those sexual dreams everyone had? Sex was synonymous to fantasies; they went hand in hand, didn't they?_

_Silence reigned on the other side of the booth and you took that as a sign to continue._

"_You know, the kind where I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through his gorgeous hair while he goes down on me. Where I wonder what he'd taste like, where I…"_

_You paused, a spur of the moment idea catching hold of you. There was a definite mischievousness in your tone as you spoke next._

"_You know, it's really hard to explain. I think it would be better if I just showed you what I fantasize about, don't you?"_

_You didn't wait for his reply, already standing up and opening the door of the confession booth with your last words. You hurried over to the opposite side of the confession booth, your heels click-clacking on the floor in a steady drumming rhythm. _

_You took a deep breath-inhale, exhale-before you gripped the knob of the door on his side, turning it and pulling the door open. His blind eyes behind those dark glasses were already turned to stare up at you. You'd always wondered sometimes how he could seem to see so much despite being blind. He always seemed to know where you were, what you were doing and wearing and hell, even sometimes thinking, just as you did them._

_His hand shot out to draw you into the booth and you stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind you. You stood, bending at the waist to lean into him, your lips hurriedly crashing onto his. You didn't want to chicken out on doing this, on your bold, impetuous actions before you could really think them through. Your lips were on his before he or you could think or speak, pressing firmly against his. And he responded incredibly fast as well, his lips working against yours. _

_You opened your mouth a bit and he followed suit, the kiss still relatively chaste despite its heatedness. That wasn't good; you wanted anything but chaste actions. You darted your tongue out, licking his bottom lip before invading his mouth. His tongue met yours with incredible enthusiasm, his tongue coming up to dance awkwardly with yours. You smirked into the kiss, dancing your tongue around his in circles, guiding him in the way you wanted him to kiss you. Awkwardness was to be expected and he was actual one hell of a kisser for a priest, a person supposed to be virginal. Not that he would be after you finished with him. _

_You drew away only to have him push up, his lips covering yours again in a fierce, heated kiss. Tongues came back to dance together as your hand went quickly down to his lap, pushing aside his priests robes to get to the button on his pants. You felt him draw in a breath, his tongue pausing momentarily in the exploration of your mouth as you slid the button through the buttonhole, slipping your hand down to undo the zipper. His tongue became more insistent, his lips rougher on yours though when you reached in to his pants to draw out his flaccid penis. _

_You leaned farther into him, your breasts rubbing against an arm as he reached up to grasp the back of your head, the kiss halting briefly before another one started. Your hand worked down below, stroking him softly, almost fondling him in its gentleness as you worked his penis to full hardness._

_Once that happened, his cock standing hard and proud, you drew away from the kiss, leaning away from him. When he tried to initiate another one, you simply shook your head slightly, a small disapproving noise coming out of your mouth as you knelt in front of him in the small booth, your breasts cradled against your knees as you kept your hand moving, pumping him. Your other hand settled onto one of his fabric covered thighs to help you balance as you brought your head down to his lap, taking your hand away momentarily to run your tongue up the underside of his shaft before circling it around the tip of his head, licking the slit at the tip top of his cock before taking him into the wet cavern of your mouth, sliding your mouth down until you felt him touch the back of your throat. Gagging slightly, you released him from your mouth, saliva already drip-dropping from your mouth and glistening on his cock. You brought your mouth back to his cock, your hand coming back to pump him as your mouth worked him._

Oh yeah, that was how. That had all happened within a very short time and here you were, his large cock filling your mouth, the salty taste of him the only thing you could think of. Your hand stopped pumping him, slipping under the fabric of his pants to come down and cup his balls. You fondled them softly as you brought your head all the way down, a deep groan coming from him as his hands came quickly to tangle in your hair, forcing your head to stay still as his hips rose, pushing his cock even farther in your mouth. You gagged audibly, saliva dripping out of your mouth. His hips went back down before he thrust into your mouth again and again. You could tell by the desperate state of his thrusting, by the twitching of his cock in your mouth and by the pulsing of his balls in your hand that he was dangerously close and you brought your head up quickly, pushing slightly against the hold he had on your head.

Taking a deep, shuddering gasp of air, you brought a hand up to wipe your mouth free of the spit that was coating your lips and running down your chin. You smirked up at him.

"Can we…I mean in such a small place?" you asked before a look of uncertainty passed over your features, the smirk dropping before you quickly added in an after-statement. "I mean, if you want to."

"I want to, I want to," he groaned out, the hands that were in your hair coming down to rest on your shoulders, urging you to stand up. You acquiesced, coming into a standing position as you tried to figure out the best way to manage this. A confession booth really wasn't that big after all and this would be tricky. But it would be oh so worth it.

Your nipples were taut and sensitive against the fabric covering them, almost screaming out for someone to touch them. Your panties were damp, almost soaked from the juices flowing between your legs. Your whole body was flushed and hot, lust and desire and a thousand emotions running an obstacle course through your body. It was so hot, so fricking hot in here. _It's hot in hell too and that's where you're going. Oh yes, you are going to hell for this and you'll be hot in hell, hot and writhing._ Fuck off you screamed at your thoughts, pushing them down and burying them away. You didn't want to think that at the moment. No you wanted to be in the moment, completely in the moment. You wanted to be there wholly, to feel that delicious prick of pain as he entered you before the pleasure built and built. So with a tremendous effort, you pushed away all conscious thought, focusing solely on how beautiful he looked just now, on how much your body was screaming and aching for the pleasure only he could provide it.

His hands disappeared from your shoulders as you stood above him, coming down quickly to grab at your hips, steering you and guiding you as you had guided him through much of this. He turned you around, your legs criss-crossing momentarily and your full skirt fluttering about you as you did an about face. Ah, you saw what he was getting at. You pushed your panties down, the fabric coming to fall around your ankles.

Your hand came down behind you to grip his cock as you spread your legs the teeniest bit to insure that there wouldn't be too much pain when he first entered you. Positioning yourself, you lowered your body. The tip of his cock sat right at your entrance and you pushed down, taking him inside you bit by bit. He completely filled you, his thick, turgid dick driving into you and stretching you. A sharp groan left your mouth as you kept pushing down until he was fully inside you, his cock sitting deep within you, hitting places that you didn't even know existed. That sharp burst of pain bit at you for a moment and you were still, one of his hands gripping a hip as he raised the other one to grope hungrily at a breast, squeezing and kneading it while his thumb brushed against a clothed nipple, teasing it.

Your hands went to rest on his thighs before you raised your body a bit, his cock sliding inside you before you pushed back down to take him inside you again. The first few thrusts up and down his shaft were experimental as you sought to find the perfect angle, the perfect speed that would get you both to the finish line. You figured he was a virgin, being a priest and all, and didn't expect him to last too long. You wanted the perfect rhythm that would allow you to eke out every single moment of pleasure while giving him the greatest experience you could.

You soon figured it out, a quick and hard thrusting mixed in with slight grinding against him. Your legs slid closed, making him feel even bigger inside your tight cunt. Your body pistoned above him before you paused to grind slowly against him, his member brushing against your inner walls and stimulating that spot deep within you. He was groaning loudly behind you, his hand on your breast rougher and more desperate, and the hand on your hip sliding down over your thigh to come to your clit. He pressed a finger against it as you continued grinding against him. As his finger started to rub your clit in a fast motion, you drew in a sharp breath, swearing lightly. That felt spectacular.

He moaned as you went back to riding him, his cock sliding in and out of you quickly. He was close, both of you could feel it. His cock was twitching inside of you and his body was tensing up under you.

"Come on, come on, come on," he ground out through his teeth, the finger on your clit going faster and faster. So much pleasure racked your body.

With a shuddering sigh, you felt your orgasm start to overtake you as his hips started to thrust upwards as you held still, focusing on that budding climax. His hips smacked against your skin in a fast, hard rhythm. As he toppled off the edge, crying out loudly, you felt that place inside you snap and you came hard around him, spasming and moaning as you tightened in spasms around his twitching cock as it shot semen into you.

Both of you were still in the aftermath of your climaxes. You were the first to move, standing up, your legs feeling slightly like jelly. You bent down slightly to pull up your panties while he lazily tucked his softening penis back into his pants before doing them back up.

"So, (y/n)?" he asked softly behind you.

"Bishop?"

"You should come to confession more often. Say tomorrow afternoon?"

You grinned as you straightened yourself out, smoothing your skirt. As you opened the door to the confession booth, you turned your head to gaze one last time at him.

"I'll be here."

With that said, you exited the booth, heading out of the church, a wide grin on your face. He smiled as he heard your heels on the floor, heard you hum as you left. It seemed he wasn't the only one looking forward to tomorrow.


	10. Lemon 09: Badou Nails

Your stride was long, your legs eating up ground as you strode purposely down the road. This city wasn't the safest place to walk, especially at night, and you were hurrying, anxious to be off of the streets. A few men had thrown glances at you, some a lot less innocent than others, catcalls coming from their mouths like diseases. Nope, this city wasn't the safest place to be after dark, especially dressed as you were. You drew your coat tighter around your body, your arms crossing in a protective manner. The end of your coat flapped around your knees, your bare legs decorated with goose-flesh despite the warmth of the night.

You knew exactly where you were going. Badou had said that he was heading home earlier and you were pretty sure he was still there. You'd checked in at the church just to be sure and he wasn't to be found there. So you were heading for Badou's 'home'. Home…yeah. Home for him, home for Dave. Dave…there was a ghost name, a ghost lost in the past, never to be found in the future. You'd known Badou for a long time, since you were just a kid. You'd grown up in the same apartment building as him and Dave, his older brother. You'd grown up around Badou, he'd been your friend forever it seemed. Funny as it was, it hadn't been Badou that had drawn you to the apartment at first. Nope, you'd developed a kid's attachment, a puppy-love to his older brother…to Dave. Funny since now you couldn't remember Dave's face, couldn't care less about your first crush. Though you were far too old for crushes now, if you still had them, it would be Badou you had it on now. Had for the last several years in fact. You still didn't know when it had happened, when you'd woken up and realized that wow…my friend is a guy and damn, is he hot.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you reached the old apartment building. You stood staring at it for a few seconds. God, this place brought back memories. Your eyes glanced at the front steps leading into the building. You remembered being eight years old and falling down those exact stairs. You also remembered that tumble had been mostly Badou's fault and that you'd lost your last two baby teeth in that fall. But hey, he'd helped you up and took you to get cleaned up and he hadn't even laughed once at your tears which was saying something for Badou, who had always been able to find something about someone to make a smart-ass remark on.

You pushed out of the clammy, decaying grip of nostalgia as you looked around you. It was getting quite late by the looks of it, the sky darkening steadily towards a pitch blackness from the dusky indigo it had been when you had left your own apartment. Yeah, that sounded weird. Your own apartment away from Mom and Dad…both dead now or as good as to you. Your own apartment not in this building you were entering now, escaping into from the darkness of the city. Not near Badou and Dave, not a child who would have them to run to every time you fell down. Hell, you couldn't run to them for too long even if you wanted to-one was dead and the other was steadily treading that same path.

Oh my, oh my, weren't we the angst filled, bitter little thing tonight, you thought caustically to yourself. That was no good, no good at all, especially since you were here tonight for pleasure, not depression and sadness. It was time to put a smile on your face and push those thoughts to the back of your mind again. They'd hide in the shadows of your mind for a while and that was all good. They'd come back, they always did, but all that mattered was that they weren't there right now.

So, suffocating those thoughts that had occupied your mind for a good while now in the barrens of your mind, you composed yourself. A sly smile spread across your mouth and you sauntered more than walked now as you turned your mind firmly towards your plans for the evening. You were going to have so much fun tonight, weren't you?

It didn't take you long once you were inside the building to reach Badou's apartment. Even though you hadn't lived in the building for years now, you still knew all the ins and outs of it. You figured you could have reached the apartment blindfolded, that was how well you knew your way there. You approached his door, your hand shooting out to grip the doorknob and turn it. He hadn't locked his door again, same old Badou. You'd have thought by now he'd have remembered to lock the door every time he came home but he seemed to forget a lot. The doorknob turned easily and the door opened with a slight click. Yeah, you just let yourself in. It wasn't like you'd be unknown to anyone who visited Badou's apartment, which weren't really that many people. Usually it was only Badou and yourself, sometimes Mimi or Haine, who entered that place. And you really didn't respect his privacy that much. Never had, never would.

He was sitting on a chair in front of the over-flowing desk when you walked in, shutting the door behind you. His eye went straight to you as you entered, a hand lifting up in greeting. Your hand meanwhile went up to lock the door. You didn't need anyone barging in tonight.

"Yo! What are you doing here, (y/n)?" Badou greeted you, a slight confusion on his face as he watched you lock his door. He knew he'd forgotten to do something. You were always after him to remember to lock his door.

"Hey Badou."

The sly smile on your face widened as you turned towards him, walking through the cluttered apartment until you stood in front of him, just out of his reach.

"I'm just here for a little fun," you said, your voice husky and sensual sounding.

His fingers came up to wrap around the paper-wrapped bundle of tobacco in his mouth, taking it away from his lips to exhale a stream of smoke.

"Don't think you'll find much fun around here."

"Oh, I think I will," you said, your smile growing seductive, your hands reaching up to slowly slip the first button of your jacket undone. It popped out, exposing a touch of skin before you let your fingers slowly slip down to the next button. "After all, we can make our own fun."

His reply, most likely smart assed, died in his mouth as he watched the second then third button come undone under your fingers, revealing the start of your cleavage. You were either wearing one very low-cut shirt or just weren't wearing one at all. His gaze was focused entirely now at your chest as the slow, teasing undoing of the fourth button answered his question. The coat slid semi-open, revealing the top of a sheer, barely there bra that cupped your breasts. The cigarette went back up to his lips and he inhaled deeply, his teeth biting into the filter a bit as your hand went to the next button and his eye followed your movements.

The buttons slid undone slowly, a teasing, torturous process to him. He was tempted to reach out and undo them all himself as his eyes took in the smooth plane of your abs as the jacket revealed them. He actually came close to doing just that, his hand reaching out before you took yours away from the buttons, sliding a hand around his wrist to still his hand.

"Uh-uh Badou. No touching yet," you taunted lowly, that devil's smile plastered on your face, lust evident in your eyes.

"Wow, (y/n)," he answered in his usual smart-ass way. "Never knew you were such a tease."

You drew back, letting go of his wrist which fell to stillness on his thigh. You stepped back, your body moved slowly and sensually in a hypnotic dance without music, your hands going down to continue unbuttoning the last few buttons of your coat.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Badou," you purred out, another button slipping free.

His gaze was fixed heatedly on your body as more and more of it became exposed, your hips clad in matching tiny panties and a sexy garter belt attached to sheer thigh-highs. _'There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Badou.' _A tingle ran up his spine at those words as they ran on a loop through his head. So, the two of you were going to make your own fun tonight, were you? His hormones were already kicking in, desire stroking into a kindle low in his belly as he watched your hips move in a slow rhythm. You reached up and slowly drew the unbuttoned coat down your arms, your dancing never stopping. The coat fell to the floor behind you and neither of you spared it a second glance.

Your eyes were half-hooded, gazing at him through long lashes. Your hands came up to run through your hair as your hips moved to a beat only you were hearing. His gaze was flickering all over, going from your face to your body, his mind already wondering how those hips would look moving against him. Your hands slid out of your hair, coming down to reach behind you and unhook your bra. You ran a hand up one arm, coming up to grasp the bra-strap on that shoulder before you pulled it in little circles, letting it slip down little by little. It slid down to rest just above the start of your breasts and you let your other hand repeat the same actions on the other bra-strap, drawing out this sexy strip-tease. The bra was discarded after what seemed, to Badou, like an eternity, your breasts open to his gaze. Your nipples were hard, taut little nubs and his hands itched to reach out and touch them. His cigarette was thrown into an ashtray as his hand came to rub over his hardening cock as it strained at his pants.

He watched silently as you smirked at him, running your hands over your breasts, a soft moan escaping your lips that he figured was for his benefit more than the fact that the soft trailing of your own hands felt pleasurable. Your hands ran slowly down your torso, your long fingers dancing across your bare skin. You grasped the fabric of your panties under the garter belt, tugging them and teasing him as you came close to pulling them down only to bring them back to their original position the next moment.

His hands were a lot quicker than yours; scurrying up to undo his pants and tug them down over his hips, boxers coming down at the same time. They fell to his knees and he kicked his legs a bit until the pants slid down to his ankles and then finally off him. Your motions slowed for a second as you gazed at him, his hand coming up to wrap around his cock, starting to stroke himself. Your breath hitched before you went back to your slow dance, your panties sliding slowly down your hips, exposing yourself to him slowly, inch by inch. Once they were over your hips, down your ass, they dropped to the floor and with a graceful motion that seemed a part of that heady dance you'd been doing, you stepped out of them.

That was it, that was all he could take and despite your earlier actions, you didn't stop him this time as his hands left his hardened member, coming up to grab at you instead, pulling you down onto him. His mouth was on yours before you even knew what was happening, your body falling against his as his hands came off of your wrists and onto your breasts instead as they pushed against his chest. You pulled away a bit, your tongue dancing with his as the kiss became heated and sensual, giving him better access to your breasts. His hands groped and kneaded at your breasts, his fingers teasing the nipples like he'd imagined doing when your breasts were first exposed to him. And when you moaned this time, he knew it wasn't just for his benefit but because he was giving you pleasure.

But there'd been enough foreplay, enough build-up or so you thought and he really had to agree with you on that one. You pulled away from him, breaking the kiss as your breath joined his in a ragged rhythm. Positioning yourself, his hands came down to grab your waist as you pushed yourself down onto him, his hard, heavy cock slipping inside your wet pussy. Oh god, it was so warm down there, so fucking warm and wet and he squeezed his eye closed, grinding his teeth slightly as pleasure came rushing through him. Your body was flushed and you moaned slightly as you kept pushing down, anxious to have him all inside you. His hips thrust up quickly, helping to bury him inside you. As you sat in his lap, his hips sinking back into the chair, you chuckled softly and he cracked his eye open a bit to watch as you leaned back, your hands coming to grip right above his knees. Your legs came up, one at a time, over his shoulders, your ankles propped on the back of the chair.

Oh god, that was sexy. That was so sexy. He could see all of you as you stretched out like that. As you started to move on top of him, he looked down. He could see himself sliding out of you before coming to fill you back up again and it only served to eke a groan out of him, to build up his pleasure even more. It had been way too long since he'd been with a woman and even then it was nothing like how it was now. You were completely unabashed in your nakedness as your hips moved in a steady, slow rhythm, crying and moaning out, your head tossed back.

Your speed gradually increased, his teeth clenching as you began to ride him like a wild woman. Oh god, he was so close, so damn close. He shut his eye again, trying to focus on something distinctly non-sexual. His brain formulated the image of Haine in one of Bishop's Lolita dresses and he held onto that. Or tried to though the waves of pleasure that were racking his body as he felt you slam against him time and time again, heard your cry loudly out as you brought yourself higher and higher. Oh god, not yet, not yet. He couldn't come yet but his body was so insistent. His hips began to join yours in moving, slamming upwards harshly, almost against his wishes. So damn close.

His name fell from your lips in a harsh cry as you shattered around him and he thrust his hips up as hard as he could to place himself as deep within you as was humanly possible as your muscles tensed and you squeezed around his cock like a vice.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm going to…"

"Oh yes, yes. Oh god, Badou, come for me!"

"Where?"

"Inside."

That one word was all that set him off, the very idea of his cum shooting into you as you moaned and spasmed above him incredibly sexy and he stopped trying to stop himself, letting his body go as his hips rose even more, pushing both your bodies up off the chair as his cock twitched inside you, semen shooting out of him. Just when he thought he couldn't come any more, he imagined his cum shooting out to drip down your inner most walls and his cock twitched again, another hot burst of semen shooting out into your panting, shaking body as your climax, like his, drew to a close.

Your legs slipped down from the back of the chair and he pulled you up to him, giving you a soft kiss as one of his hands left your body to grasp for his cigarette pack. You rested against his chest, his fingers plucking two cigarettes out of his pack. He offered one to you and you took it with a smile as he raised the other one to his lips, lighting it. Rising yourself up a bit, you chained your cigarette off his, the act of doing so seeming just as sensual and meaningful as the act you'd just participated in.

The both of you sat there, finishing your smokes, bodies still joined together and hands still resting on each others bodies. You felt him soften inside you and, with one last drag off your cigarette; you crushed it out in the ashtray before getting up off Badou. You turned away from him, heading over to gather up your clothes, starting to slip them back on. He sat in the chair, lighting another cigarette as he crushed the previous one out, watching you carefully.

"Why?"

You stilled at his question for a moment, your hands stopping in pulling up your panties. Hesitating a second, you returned to dressing, pulling your panties up to cover yourself. You were reaching for your bra already as you replied.

"I know what you have planned, Badou."

Your voice sounded harsh in the still air, surprising you just as it did him.

"What am I planning, (y/n)?" he questioned, his tone seemingly curious but there were definite warning tones underneath.

"Don't fuck around Badou," you said, hooking your bra up as you snapped your head around to glare at him before spitting out the accusation. "You're going back into the underground."

He didn't respond, simply watched you, his face almost emotionless. You couldn't stand to meet his gaze and you turned around before he could spot the tears forming in the corners of your eyes, see the way your eyes glistened.

"Nobody comes out of the underground unscathed," you said, your voice devoid of any emotion. "I thought you'd have known that by now Badou."

His hand jumped almost subconsciously, coming up to touch his eye patch as you continued.

"What are you going to lose this time? Your other eye? A hand? A leg? Your life? Your luck isn't good enough to get out twice. And what the hell are you going down there for? For Dave? Dave is dead, Badou! He's dead and if you go down there you're going to end up the same damn way!"

Your voice had been steadily rising and the last words came out in a near shout as you stood, grasping your jacket tight against your chest. The air was silent. His eyes were on the floor now as he smoked. Yeah, he'd thought it would come to that. He figured that was what this was all about. Your goodbye to him so you wouldn't have regrets about not being with him when you could.

"You know," he said, smiling at you, his smile more sad than happy. "For an optimistic person, you're pretty damn pessimistic." He watched as you pulled on the coat and hurried towards the door.

"I'll be back."

With his last words, you opened the door, stepping out and allowing it to close behind you. A tear worked its way down your cheek, the first of many to come that night.

_I'll be back._

Empty words.


	11. Lemon 10: Giovanni Rammsteiner

_A/N: First off, thank you to all you reviewers! You guys really keep me inspired and working hard to update this for all of you. Secondly comes the actual bit of information on the story that I want to disclose. I really was tempted to do something very dark and very edgy. This is what came out of it. It's by no means the perfect smut scene, far from. The romance in here is darker too, more bittersweet and complex. I don't know if this will do its job on you but as always, feedback is love. Lastly, yes Kai, I'm expecting that dinner. Sweet and sour potatoes again?  
_

_

* * *

_

It was the creaking of the bed, the restless movements and little groans of your lover as he tossed and turned in the bed. Another bad dream; he had them a lot. You didn't open your eyes, didn't give a sign that you were awake. You knew that he didn't like you seeing him, sweaty and shaking, fresh from a nightmare.

But you worried about him. He was away from you a lot, off doing things he'd never tell you about. He was away for work, that was the most he'd ever tell you when he came home to the apartment that mainly you occupied. It was your apartment more than it was his; he was more like a periodic visitor. You knew though that he'd prefer to be here than wherever he went to do whatever it was he did. You just knew it. He always relaxed after being here for a bit, always seemed happier being here than he was when he first came home. Happier that was when he wasn't sleeping-when he wasn't having those damn nightmares. You wondered quite a bit about what he was doing, about what it was that he dreamed about that made him wake up in a cold sweat. Did those nightmares come from what he did when he was away from you? Or did they come from some time before you'd ever known him? Sometimes you heard him mumble out names of people you'd never heard of…Haine, Lily.

You felt the bed shift, felt his spot on the bed beside you rise up. Though you knew he would be upset at knowing he woke you up, that he would be upset that you had to see him like this, you cracked your eyes open to look at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed and hands hanging between his legs. You could still see the beads of sweat on his body as you stared at his toned back, at his body as it slumped into itself, at the little bit of his face that you could see, mostly hidden in shadows.

His eyes never opened, his posture never changed as you pushed yourself up on the bed. You shifted up onto your knees, the blankets slipping off you completely, and the cool bedroom air hitting your naked body. You shivered lightly, feeling a little chilled as you crawled over to him, coming up behind him. Your hands slipped around his waist, your body pressing against his bare back. You rested your cheek on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

"Gio," you whispered out, seeking to comfort him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his hands coming up to slip over yours. "Just a bad dream."

You pressed another soft kiss to his shoulder, almost as if to say 'its okay, I'm here'. Your fingers moved softly against his skin and he seemed to get your message because he turned his head towards you, peering down at you through his bangs as they hung in his face. You gave him a soft, comforting smile and turned your face up to be kissed as he leaned into you.

The kiss was soft, his lips just brushing up against yours. Your lips slid away from his, leaving a soft sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. His lips slid down to draw you into another kiss, a soft, open-mouthed kiss. His mouth worked yours, his body shifting to face you, his hands slipping from yours to encircle your waist as you slid yours up to rest on his chest. Heads tilted and mouths worked against each other and his hands pressed your body closer to his.

The kiss broke off and his eyes drifted closed again. His forehead rested against yours and you could feel his breath fanning your skin as he drew deep, shuddering breaths. You were worried for him. That dream must have been worse than he let on because he seemed shaken up. His hands tightened around your waist, his lips coming crashing back onto yours. This kiss was hungrier, more violent than any he'd ever given you. His lips were heavy against yours, pressing violently against yours as his tongue pushed past your lips to invade your mouth. His fingers were biting into your skin and you squirmed under his firm grip. You worked your mouth against his, whimpering a bit into the kiss, trying to soften it.

His body was pushing yours back against the bed. You let him lower your bodies down, spread your legs to let his body slip in between them. Your body was sore from your love-making earlier but this was Giovanni, this was your lover. You had nothing to fear from him. But he was acting so weird and a shiver of unease passed through your body.

His hands left your waist, one hand coming down to fix in a tight grasp on your thigh, his fingers tight around your skin and you whimpered again. His other hand came up to grab a breast, kneading it and fondling it. His touch was rough, completely unlike the way he normally touched you. You squirmed under him again and you felt his grip ease a bit though it was nowhere near gentle. His hand kept working your breast, fingers tugging and teasing your nipple. You tried to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain as your nipples hardened under his seeking, teasing fingers.

"Gio," you cried softly, hoping to snap him out of this weird mood of his as his lips came off of yours. All you received in response though were more of those shuddering gasps and a retightening of his hands.

"Just a dream," he muttered out. "It wasn't real."

You could feel his erection poking against you. Your body was still throbbing gently from early activities and you weren't sure you were up for another round. But you knew you'd end up doing it again. You'd give your body to him whenever he wanted it. You gained pleasure from it every time; he never left your pleasure aside. Well, he never had but a brief thought ran through your mind. Giovanni wasn't acting at all like himself and who knew what this Giovanni would do.

His mouth came down to catch a nipple in his mouth, his tongue running around it. As he slipped it lightly through his teeth, you sighed. Yes, that was it. That was good, that was the way you liked being touched. His mouth left your nipple before it kissed its way across to the other one. You heard him mutter softly still, almost inaudibly in between kisses.

"Not real. But you're real."

You weren't prepared at all for the shock as his hard cock pushed into you. It was completely unexpected and you were just getting wet, nowhere near ready to be penetrated. Sharp pain ripped through your body as he kept pushing in, invading you. You heard him groan above you as his cock pressed deep inside you, hitting its limit far inside you.

"So real…so wet. So fucking wet and tight."

You cried out in pain as he started to thrust, his hips drawing upwards before snapping back down into you roughly. Each little movement sent fresh waves of pain through your body which was completely unfamiliar with the rough, hard fucking it was getting…But you never told him to stop. It never even occurred to you. No, you just squeezed your eyes shut, your arms wrapping tightly around him and holding him to you. He buried his face in the crook between your neck and shoulder, his hips keeping up their steady, heavy pounding as he gasped and groaned, his body the only one feeling pleasure. It never occurred to you to tell him to stop, no. You wondered if he'd even hear you. He was trapped inside that nightmare he'd had. But that wasn't the reason you didn't say no, didn't pull away. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder, whimpering softly as he gave a particularly hard thrust, a deep moan coming out of his mouth. No, you didn't say no because this was your Giovanni, this was the man you loved. And that damn nightmare, whatever it was, it was fucking with him, haunting him, trapping him and you got the feeling that he was trying to get away from it, to anchor himself to something real. And if all he needed to do that was your body, you'd bear with any amount of pain to bring him pleasure. And you knew your own pain would seep away to pleasure soon enough as your body's natural defenses kicked in.

And they did, your pussy becoming wetter and wetter as his cock seemed to slam harder and harder into you. The pain slowly faded into a quick building pleasure and your own moans mingled with his. His cock slid out of your wet sex, crashing back in, excess wetness splashing out of you. You kept holding him close as his speed picked up and his hips began to jackhammer against you, his thrusts becoming short and jerky. Oh god, that was actually beginning to feel spectacular, his cock repeatedly hitting hard against this one spot he'd had yet to find. White spots danced along your closed eyelids every time he hit it.

It was about then that you felt wetness against the skin of your neck, dripping down to your shoulder. Was he…was he crying? With a shock, you realized he was. His pace was slowing, his thrusts becoming slow and deep, his cock barely moving inside you before it pushed back in to fill you up. Your arms tightened around him even more and you bucked your hips up.

"It's okay, Giovanni. It's alright, baby. I want this, it's okay," you said, a stream of comfort whispered in his ear as your hips came up over and over, meeting his in slow thrusts that drove him deeper and deeper into you. He hit that special spot again and you moaned softly, your breath fanning his skin.

Your body couldn't handle it anymore, this turning pain to pleasure. Though your pussy was throbbing, the feel of him moving inside you finally got to your body and you trembled softly as an orgasm gripped you, your abused muscles tightening and slackening around him.

You let him ride you out, let him keep thrusting slowly into you until he reached his climax only moments later, semen pouring into you as he shuddered above you, his breath ragged and panting. He stilled, his body slackening as he lay above you. He kept most of his weight shifted so that you weren't bearing the full brunt of his body but he never tried drawing away from you. You kept your arms wrapped around him, kept him pulled into you.

His breath came in shuddering, racking gasps as you felt his breath, hot and unsteady fan against your skin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean…" his words came out soft and ragged, choked almost.

"It's okay, Gio."

"But I hurt you."

"It's okay," you repeated, your grip tightening around him.

He made to pull away from you, no doubt to turn away from you, to hide whatever was bothering him. But you kept him pulled tight against you, whimpering softly.

"Please Giovanni. Please…just let me hold you for a while okay?"

You got no response though a second later you were being rolled over, his body shifting to roll over so that you were lying on top of him. Though his cock inside you was softening, he made no move to break the connection your bodies had formed. His arms wrapped around you, your arms coming up from under him to lie against his chest as you laid your head there as well, listening to his heartbeat as it began to calm down. His own face was turned away from you, an almost angry expression on his face.

"Gio," you whispered into the quiet darkness of the room. He made a soft noise and you continued.

"Those nightmares…I don't know what they're about and I don't care. But…if you ever want to talk about them…I love you, you know, and I'll be here to listen.

His arms tightened their hold on you though he said nothing.

"I'll never let anything hurt you again, Gio. Not even those stupid dreams," you whispered out vehemently. You weren't sure if he heard you but you made that promise anyways. It was one you couldn't keep but god, if you only knew how much that meant to him.


	12. Lemon 11: Adult! Mammon

_A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter of Citrus Flavored Tang to SorugaoBandgeek. You requested Mammon and I hope I gave you something good to fill that request._

* * *

_You were already asleep when he entered your room. That was good news on his side._ _People's minds were always more susceptible when they were asleep. There'd be no struggle from your mind or your body like there normally would be. He knew all too well how much you hated having him work his little 'tricks' on you. Really, he didn't know why he was doing this anyways. It made no sense. After all, what he was about to do was just a waste of time and time is money. But he was doing it already, concentrating and using his power and clearing his own mind to better focus on yours._

You had no idea what made you open your eyes. You normally had no problems sleeping through anything, a trait that had served you well in the Varia where screaming and the sounds of fighting reigned during all hours of the night and day. What you did know though was that what you woke up to was not your bedroom where you had fallen asleep. Your bedroom was rather sparse after all, generic and bland much like most of the Varia member's rooms. Those that weren't in the core seven that was, those that hadn't earned the luxurious rooms the upper echelon enjoyed.

This place you were in was even more sensuous and decadent than any room you'd ever seen in the Varia mansion. Even through your sleep-blurry eyes, you could tell that this room was one you'd never seen and that it was quite nice and very expensively done up. It looked, in fact, to your mind, like an old-fashioned library, the kind you saw in period movies in the rich old Earl's house, full of dark wood (mahogany, you decided, it was mahogany, you could tell by the reddish gleam of the highly polished wood) and antique, beautiful furniture that looked strong and yet, was ornately carved at the same time. Little trinkets and objets d'art were scattered around tastefully, all of the highest quality and the wall that you could see from your position had a splendid Dali hanging on it. Really, this room was something you'd expect from a period that had long gone by, full of old-world glamour and taste.

You blinked a couple more times, trying to get the last traces of sleep from your eyes. Raising yourself up on your arms from your former lying down position, you took a good look around you, turning your head this way and that. The first thing you were absolutely sure of was that it was definitely not the twin bed that you'd fallen asleep in that you woke up in. A simple touch was enough to identify this fact and a quick glance downwards confirmed it. Though it really was much more than a quick glance as your eyes widened, taking in the beautiful piece of furniture you were lying on. Okay, so you might be a huge dork for it, but you'd always loved antique things and the whole brand of unique sensuality and glamour they had. And this, this chaise lounge you were lying on was an exquisite piece of antique furniture, early Victorian judging by the ornate carvings of the mahogany wood that made up the legs and the border. The back half of the chaise was raised, the rest being open, and the velvet fabric that covered it was soft, sumptuous velvet. You felt like an old-world princess…or at least a Duchess or such.

But for all its grandiosity, the room was weird, you thought as you took another look around. It was the mirrors that did it. Everywhere you looked, there seemed to be a mirror placed somewhere. Small mirrors, medium sized mirrors, big mirrors. And all of them seemed to be the distorted, fun-house like mirrors that never showed things as they were but gave you a twisted and warped version of the reflection.

There could only be one explanation as to why you had woken up in this odd room with its slightly unrealistic feeling. This could only be a dream, you decided with an insight of amazing clarity. After all, everyone had had dreams where they thought they were awake, hadn't they? If this was a dream, you thought, you could always pinch yourself to wake up if it got terrifying or bad but for now…for now, it wouldn't hurt to see where this dream would lead, would it? After all, it might be one of those wonderful dreams, full of wonder and glory, dreams with handsome men and beautiful people and places. Lord, was it weird to be thinking about dreams in a dream?

Before you could answer that internal question though, a voice cut through the air, soft and quiet and vaguely familiar, though you couldn't quite place it.

"So you're finally awake?"

Bringing a hand up to hastily rub your eyes, effectively clearing out the last of your sleep fogged brain muddle, you turned your head (and your gaze) to where you thought the voice had came from only to find yourself staring into the scrunched up reflection from one of the trick mirrors. You whipped your head around to the spot where you thought the person should be to cast a reflection in that particular mirror only to find yourself staring into yet another mirror, this one casting an elongated reflection. The only detail you could make out was that the figure was wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up to obscure half his face. That and he looked vaguely like a character from one of the Final Fantasy games. Note to self, you thought, do not play Final Fantasy games before falling asleep.

With that mental note jotted down, you really had time to focus on how utterly disconcerting this whole situation was while your eyes flickered here and there, searching for the person. You had the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching you, the tiny hairs on the back of your neck prickling and standing on end. Feeling a tiny bit on edge (and utterly curious as to who was in this dream with you, friend or foe), you rose off the chaise lounge, your feet hitting marble floors that should, by all realistic standards, feel cold on the feet but instead felt warm and smooth, like varnished, sun-warmed glass.

"Who's there?" you called out, looking around. The silence seemed to stretch on and on though only a couple of moments could've gone by. Then you felt it, seemingly out of nowhere, a cool touch of hands along your skin. Fingers dragged, soft and cool, up the exposed skin of your arms. You shivered despite it not feeling bad, slowly turning your head to catch a glimpse of whoever was touching you. But whoever it was was much quicker than you as the hands that had been on your arms a second ago were now situated elsewhere. One hand lay on your left shoulder, thumb circling almost tenderly over the skin there, slipping under the delicate strap of your nightdress. The other hand was stroking over your jaw, fingers coming up to sweep across your right cheek as a small dissenting noise was heard from behind you. Neither hand was holding you in an overly tight grip but there was enough force in them to prevent you from turning your head anymore or from turning around all together.

"Muh. No peeking."

Your eyes widened at his words, another small tremor running through your body.

"Why not?" you asked quietly as his fingers kept running gently over your skin, your words coming out soft and a bit muffled sounding as you unconsciously held back most of your breath.

"It wouldn't be as much fun if you peeked."

Your body stilled at this, not even a blink coming as you stood stock-still. Your breath that you'd been holding was released in a soft moan as, despite nothing more happening than innocent touching, tingles seemed to shoot their way through your entire body, prickling and tingling, setting every nerve ending on edge, sensitive to the slightest wisp of wind. You'd caught the naughty, sexual edge to the man's words and the tone in which he'd said them and it seemed all this 'fantasy man' that lurked in this dream needed to turn you on was mere suggestions, though you hoped he'd go much farther than that.

Your eyes drifted shut, your eyelashes resting against your cheekbones, breath soft and uneven. You had given up on trying to see him. After all, you figured it would be much more interesting to see where this dream went if you complied with his no peeking rule. You had no doubt this dream would end up being sensual and most likely sexual. That was good. You enjoyed these sorts of dreams and surprisingly enough, you only had them rarely.

"Good girl," you heard him whisper, warm breath fanning over the skin of your shoulder and neck. You drew in a breath, lolling your head to the right as you felt soft, slightly chapped lips on your skin. They were innocent kisses, barely more than mere touches of his lips on your shoulder as he worked his way up to your neck. But there was something about them that made them feel anything but innocent, which made the kissing and touching feel darker, more sinister, and much sexier. It must be that whole 'pull of the unknown', the 'pull of doing something you know you shouldn't', the inherent sense of danger and deviousness that was making it feel that way, you thought.

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts though. After all, why think about stupid things like that. You could easily think about those things later, after you had woken up. Wasn't that half the fun of naughty dreams after all? The thinking about them, reliving them and analyzing them for days afterwards – wasn't that the fun of XXX-rated dreams? And believe me; it was much more fun to be in the moment instead of thoughts.

Your 'mystery man' in the cloak and hood had worked his slow, sensual teasing up over your shoulder to the junction point of your neck and shoulder and things were slowly heating up. His lips were still just barely caressing your skin as they passed over that junction point but there was an inner heat to his kisses now, the pressure getting slowly firmer. You felt the warm, wet softness of his tongue as it darted out to lick its way up your neck to below your jaw-line before his mouth really went to work on you.

You were putty in his hands and you weren't ashamed to admit it. For some reason (probably because you were some sick fetishist, you thought self-deprecatingly), the fact that you couldn't see him and didn't know who he was was only making this experience that much better. You couldn't remember ever getting turned on just by kisses alone. And it just innocent kisses for the most part and simply on one isolated part of your body so far. He hadn't moved to any of the 'hot spots', hadn't appeared in front of you. No, he was still behind you, licking and kissing up and down your neck.

Not that it really stayed just mere kissing for too long. Your lover for the moment, despite his gentleness, wasn't much for patience. He wanted to touch, to feel your skin under his hands and he wasn't going to keep himself waiting for that. His hands grasped the straps of your night-dress, drawing the down and over your shoulders. You willingly helped him, eagerly slipping your arms out of the straps, allowing him to push the night-dress down over your breasts where it fell unhampered to the floor, puddling around your feet.

Nothing was blocking your body from him now, save a pair of tiny, lacy underwear, a fact that he took full advantage of. His hands automatically shot down to your breasts, cupping them in his hands. Your breasts, already sensitive, your nipples taut and begging for attention, were kneaded and cupped, his fingers dragging lightly, almost teasingly, across your skin. You arched into his touch, groaning, wanting more than he was giving you. You heard him chuckle softly behind you before making a soft shushing noise. Letting out a whimper, squeezing your eyes more tightly closed, you bucked your hips backwards, rubbing against him, satisfied somewhat to feel the hard length of his clothed erection brushing against you.

It was his turn to groan, bucking his hips against your body this time as his hands tightened around your breasts, a finger coming up to brush against a pebbled nipple, making you gasp out. Taking your nipple between two fingers, he squeezed it gently, rolling it in his fingers while his other hand went downwards, not wasting any time in slipping beneath the waistband of your underwear.

His hand on your breast alternated between teasing and pinching your nipples and squeezing and kneading your breasts, switching between the two. The hand between your legs was quite busy as well, his fingers sliding up and down the slick inner warmth of your folds before he plunged a finger into you, eliciting a loud moan. He pumped that finger inside you a few times before taking it out. A second later, you felt something push against your mouth and you instinctively opened your lips, sucking on his finger, the taste of yourself overwhelming your mouth.

A moment later, the finger was taken out of your mouth. You felt a small shiver of anticipation as you felt the hand on your breast taken away as well, both hands settling on your hips a second later. A burst of cool air hit you as your last remaining clothing was stripped off. Eyes still closed, you allowed yourself to be guided as his hands steered you forward and positioned you. You figured you were on the chaise lounge again by the feel of velvet against your knees and mahogany against your hands. You were bent over, face down and legs spread apart.

The sound of a zipper being unfastened was all you heard, your breath increasing with just that sound. Your body was abuzz and you were near desperate with anticipation and need. It seemed forever before you felt him again, your body trembling and your nerves on end, hopelessly turned on. Then his hands descended and you felt them on your skin as he grasped your hips, the couch sinking in a bit as he settled himself behind you. The next second you could feel it, the large head of his cock slipping and sliding over your slick folds before coming to rest at your entrance.

You couldn't help it. You wanted it to bad. As soon as you felt him that close to entering you, so close to giving you what you wanted so badly, you gritted your teeth and scrunched your eyes shut, thrusting backwards with all your might, taking him inside you inch by inch, exalting in his strangled gasp of pleasure as he found himself in you. Before he could start thrusting, you were already bucking against him, setting a pace to drive yourself mad. You pulled forward before slamming back onto him, taking all of him into you. You didn't waste a movement, bucking wildly and fucking him hard and fast, his cock hitting so deep inside you it almost felt like he was going to break through the barrier to your womb.

But god, did it ever feel good. So damn good. You could feel pleasure racking your body, making your muscles tense harder and harder, driving you up that precipice towards that glorious climax that you wanted so badly. You could hear him behind you, moaning softly, his breath ragged as he let you use him, reaping pleasure just like you. So maybe you were both using each other. Whatever it was, you liked it and, by his breathing and his shallow thrusts that met yours, he liked it quite well too. It wasn't too long, keeping the steady, hard rhythm you had going before you felt it all of a sudden, your muscles quivering and your breath becoming harder to draw. With a shuddering gasp, you squeezed down on his cock, shuddering and spasming, coming hard.

_Mammon was floating inches above the bed, watching you intently as your sleeping form squirmed and tensed, your body going through the same orgasm that you'd just reached in the illusion. Sighing, he pulled himself out of the illusion, letting it drift away. As he turned to go, he stifled another loud, groaning sigh. Fuck this stupid curse. He didn't know why the hell he'd had to put up with it this long but he did know that someday…someday he wouldn't have to rely on illusions just to have you._


	13. Lemon 12: Jam Crinklecut

The bed underneath you was soft and comfortable and normally you'd exalt in this. After all, you worked exceptionally long and hard hours at a physically demanding job and it was a rare time when you actually got to relax in a bed as comfortable as this. But your mind was in other places and any exhalation that might have normally occurred was lost in your swirling, twisting thoughts. Your body ached for reasons completely unrelated to your job and you felt hot all over. Not even the cool night breeze wafting in from the open windows of your room was cooling you off.

It was two weeks now…no, not even two weeks, you were two days shy of that marker…that you'd been back here at Castle Alypium and it had been two weeks of nothing more than pure torture. What had you been thinking, to accept the invitation from King Piter, your brother in law and boss, to spend your vacation time at the castle? You knew from previous trips here how this could only turn out. Two weeks around him, the majordomo of the West Wing and the long time object of your searing lust, was just asking for misery and torture. He was completely clueless of your feelings towards him and though you two talked and you went out of your way to spend time with him every day you were at the castle, usually with some horrible excuse why, he was still oblivious to you as a woman, rather than just another person to serve.

Not even one day around him and you'd started day-dreaming about tugging him into some unoccupied room to have your way with him. And those urges had doubled each farther day you'd spent here. But you hadn't acted on them – after all, he'd given no signs he would be okay with that and though your morals were a bit looser than most other people's, you drew the line of okay behavior at rape.

Groaning, you ran your hands up and down your raised legs, feeling your muscles quiver beneath your touch. Your head tossed from side to side as you continued your teasing trail up and down your thighs before it rose up only to smack it back down into the pillow in frustration. Your body felt hot, tight, and tense. You yearned for his touch, needed desperately to be filled from the inside out, to have your body sated with the pleasure it so wantonly craved. You didn't think you could handle this much longer – you'd even tried avoiding him for the last two days or so, kept away from him but it hadn't helped at all. Even knowing he was in the same building as you had your body kicked onto high alert and your hormones raging. You'd been struggling with your body and your thoughts all day – you'd have to do something about this soon. Your choices were limited - leave the castle and escape somewhere else, go into Alypium and find a substitute for him who wouldn't mind a one-night stand though you knew it would leave you hollow inside. Or you could tell him, make a move, but you just couldn't do that. No, you didn't think you could.

Unbeknownst to you, while you lay on your bed, deep in torturous thoughts, the object of your troubles was coming your way. Jam Crinklecut, majordomo of the West Wing and the source of your current position, made his way to your room at a stately, dignified pace though he, himself, was torn between just turning around and leaving you alone or rushing into your room pell-mell. Neither of those would do though – after all, he was a gentleman or so he liked to think and he had to set an example of proper behavior for the other servants. Retreating was cowardly and frantic behavior uncouth. So instead he steadily made his way down the hallway to the room you were staying in in what he hoped was a proper, reserved manner.

It was getting quite late at night now and much of the castle had already retired. The servants were heading into their quarters for the night as well after making one last round of the castle. He knew quite well that he could have had one of the other servants under his command come down this way to check on things, to pop in on you who he knew would still be up – after all, he'd not only seen you stalking around the castle at nights over the years you'd visited but had sometimes kept you company during these late-night excursions as well, due to your claims that not only were you a night-owl but one who didn't like to be in the dark by herself – but he'd decided after much deliberation to do it himself. After all, you'd come to Castle Alypium many times over the years and were always a welcomed guest. But that wasn't all of it – he liked to think that at some point over the years the two of you had become friends of a sort. He was still just a servant, here to do your bidding, but you'd often kept him company whilst visiting and such pleasant company you'd been. But you'd been acting odd around him during this visit and had out-rightly avoided him these last few days. He was beginning to think he had offended you and fully meant to apologize for whatever it was he had unknowingly done to upset you whilst checking in on you tonight.

Not to his surprise, your door was still open, meaning you hadn't retired yet. As he came to stand in front of it though, his eyes widened a bit as he stared at your figure stretched out on the bed, hands trailing over your body. Your shirt had ridden up and you were smoothing your hands over your exposed torso and sweeping them up and down your thighs. He felt his face heat up and his ears start to burn and knew that he was blushing. He cleared his throat, hoping to get your attention, looking quite embarrassed as your head snapped to the side to look at him, your hands automatically pulling away from your body.

You stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. How long had he been there? Judging by the way he was looking at the floor and the walls instead of you and the cute blush spreading across his face, you gathered he'd been there long enough. That was enough to embarrass you as well and you felt an uncharacteristic blush sneak up on your face as well as you jumped up off the bed, yanking your shirt back down over your exposed stomach.

"H-Hi there…" you stuttered out, automatically wanting to slap yourself for that very awkward and lame attempt at saying something.

"Modom," he said, inclining his head towards you in a slight bow, his wide eyes flickering between you and the floor.

"Jam," you replied, again kicking yourself for having nothing better to say.

"Ah…yes…the servants are heading to their quarters now as the castle is retiring for the night. Is there anything I can do for you?"

And leave it to your traitorous thoughts to construe that last sentence into one with an extremely naughty meaning. Your face burned even redder as your blush deepened and you could only stutter out a few incoherent words, inwardly debating between crossing your moral line and just taking him right then and there or just turning away and pretending to ignore him until he went away – you supposed neither would actually help this situation out much but your mind didn't seem to be cooperating at the moment and wasn't allowing you to think of anything besides how cute he looked, with the little curls in his hair and the way his face was flushed and his wide gray-green eyes so pretty. Yeah, those thoughts did a lot of help.

Jam just cleared his throat once more and his face took on a look of genteel determination as he squared his shoulders and looked at you. You were a deer in the headlights, staring back at him as he spoke.

"If Modom doesn't mind me saying so, I feel as if you've been avoiding me as of late. If I've done anything to upset or offend Modom or done anything to make my presence a trouble to her, I deeply apologize." He finished his speech with another of those slight bowing motions which would look antiquated and forced on any other person but which seemed to suit him so well while you just gawked at him.

"Say what?" you asked, honestly confused. Was that what he thought? That he had done something wrong? But that wasn't it at all – it wasn't his fault that your hormones started doing the lambada every time they came close to him, after all.

"Modom?"

"I mean…uh…" Oh hell, how were you going to explain this one? Unfortunately, you didn't seem to have the time to figure it out as another part of your body turned uncooperative to your direction, your mouth opening up and spewing out words before you could even think about what to say.

"I want you to spend the night with me."

Oh dear god, had you really just said that? Jam just stared at you, looking as confused now as you had only moments before. Had he heard what he thought he had? It sounded almost as if you wanted him to…no, that couldn't be what you had meant. Could it?

"I mean…that came out wrong," you said quickly, trying and failing to rescue the situation now.

"Pardon, but I don't understand what Modom is trying to say?"

Groaning, you brought your hands to your head, running them through your fingers. There was no recovery here, was there? You'd said it without meaning to and you couldn't see any way out of this. Oh hell, you'd let the cat out of the bag, you might as well throw the bag away too and be out with it and to hell with the consequences. You'd had enough, time to be out with it or so your impulsive thoughts commanded you.

"Enough with the Modom stuff, first off," you said, looking up to stare at him with bright, feverish eyes. "What (Y/N) was trying to say is I want sex…from you…really bad. Like so freaking unbelievably bad."

Jam froze, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at you. His mouth felt dry and he had no idea how to respond as you stood there, head held high and gazing lustfully at him. So that had been what you meant…but he couldn't…could he? No, this was wrong – he shouldn't even entertain these notions. He was merely a servant after all, you were above his station. But his body didn't agree with him and if he was to be honest with himself, most of his mind didn't either. His hormones were already kicking up a fuss, his clothes beginning to feel a bit too uncomfortable and his muscles starting to tense up a bit.

"I can do that," he said, throwing caution to the wind, giving in to the baser urges his body was commanding him to.

Your mouth fell open and he almost had to laugh at your shocked expression. You meanwhile were reeling. You really hadn't expected that at all – you'd expected a gentle refusal and a lot of awkwardness in the future. While you didn't know if the last part would factor into future dealings with him, his words were anything but a refusal. You watched, half excited and thrilled and half unbelieving as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft snap before turning to face you.

You both stared at the other, the situation awkward once more. Neither of you knew exactly how to go about this, how to proceed in this unknown territory. It wasn't virginal behavior on either of your parts – you were both, after all, quite grown up now and past the age of virginal behavior. But still, neither of you knew how to best go about proceeding. Who would – who should - make the first move?

After a few tense moments you decided to take the initiative and sauntered over to him, hips swaying a little extra in an attempt, successfully for once, to be seductive. You gazed up at him, your head tilted back a bit as you placed a hand on his chest, leaning up on tip-toes to touch your lips lightly to his in a chaste, brief kiss, no more than the barest brush of your lips against his. You felt him tense up a bit and you started to pull back, thinking he'd changed his mind before you felt his arms shyly come down to circle around your waist, pulling you back to him. You gazed up at him through your lashes, biting your bottom lip a bit at the nervousness you saw in his eyes and stamped across his features. Did he really want this?

He seemed decided though as his eyes drifted shut and he leaned down, his lips settling over yours in a hesitant kiss. You relaxed into his hold, pressing your body closer to his as your eyes shut and you answered to his kiss, pressing your lips to his just as hesitantly. The two of you kept going at a slow pace, kisses soft and brief, both unsure of what the other liked but each one of you slowly growing bolder in your actions. Having just separated from one of those chaste kisses, you automatically leaned back in to capture his lips with your own, pressing a little harder this time. Opening your mouth, you were glad his actions mirrored yours as you guided the kiss into more lustful territory. Finally, the two of you were getting somewhere. When you separated next, it was he who took things up another notch, nibbling gently on your lower lip before letting his tongue run over it. Shyly, timidly, you let your tongue venture out to meet his. You played coy, letting your tongue touch his for a moment before pulling back and smirking up at him. He grinned right back though before his mouth was covering yours again. There was passion to the kisses now though, a sense of hunger as tongues collided, circled, danced an erotic tango in your mouths.

The rest of your body finally decided to get in on the act as well, your other hand coming up to rest on his chest before you let both of your hands drift downward, touch feather soft through the clothes as they sent shivery, almost ticklish sensations in their wake. You hastily got rid of his jacket, pushing it off him before starting on the buttons of his vest. Slip…slip…slip…each button made a small slipping noise as you freed it from it's cloth holder, much to your delight. The vest followed the coat onto the floor.

You pulled back from the kisses, from the touching as your hands fluttered to clasp over your heart. You gazed up at him…you had to know, did he still want this? This was the last chance for both of you to back out and he seemed to feel that as well because he took to doing the same thing you were. Both of you searched the others face for some small tell, some sign of unsureness, of nervousness or regret, of anxiety. Neither of you could find a trace of it in the other though – now that you had started this, neither of you could think of anything you wanted more in the world.

You couldn't help but sigh happily, glad at what you saw in his face, in his gaze – the same lust you'd held so long for him reflected back at you. Smiling, you reached down and shyly slipped your hand into his, leading him to the bed. You sank back into the bed, Jam's knee coming in between your open legs as he hovered over you, staring down at you with a flushed face, drinking in your beauty. He leaned down, engaging you in another soft, sweet kiss as your hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

You marveled at how good his hands felt as he ran his hands over you, rubbing your sides, trailing over your hips, creeping up and down your thighs. You could barely keep track of where his hands were, you only knew that while they felt good, they were nowhere near where you wanted them. Finally undoing the last button of his shirt, you pushed gently, sliding it over his broad shoulders and down his arms. He rose to a kneeling position, discarding his shirt and you took this opportunity to raise your body up and slip your shirt off as well. As you tossed it away, knowing full well that you were now half-naked in front of him since you hadn't worn a bra that day, you resisted the urge to cross your arms over you, embarrassed by your nakedness, wondering what he was thinking. You kept your face turned away though, too embarrassed to face him.

A heavy silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity before you heard a softly whisper.

"(Y/N) is so lovely…" Fingertips grazed up your arms, sending tingles up your spine and a soft, whispery sigh out of your mouth. Your eyes drifted half-shut as they trailed over your collarbone before running down the swell of your breasts. Your body ached again, your nipples hard and tight and craving to be touched. But Jam was taking his time, just running his fingers over your skin, loving how soft and feminine you felt. Then, surprisingly, you felt a hand settle, flat-palmed, over your heart and you turned your head to fix him with a confused look through thick lashes. He just smiled though as his other hand found yours, lifting it up and placing it over his heart. You stared up at him, marveling in his smile and the pretty color of his eyes as you felt his heart beat below your hand, seeming to beat in time to your own erratic heartbeat.

You both were still, the time seeming to stand still and yet pass too fast to your confused and pleasure soaked mind. And then his hand over yours disappeared, coming to rest a second later on your lower back as he pulled you closer into him. His lips brushed over your lips, your cheek, down your jaw as his other hand came down to cup a breast gently, almost timidly, kneading it softly, his fingers brushing against a taut nipple and making you moan in pleasure as you arched your back a bit, pushing into the pleasurable touch.

Your hands ran over every bit of exposed skin they could find, loving the way he felt, the way his muscles rippled under your hands, how he flexed subconsciously, as if wanting to impress you. You lolled your head to the side as his lips brushed down to your neck, planting soft kisses all the way down. The hand on your breast moved down to your waist and you groaned in displeasure – you wanted his hand back where it was but he seemed to have other plans. His hands urged you to lie back down, guiding you gently down until you were stretched out on the bed as he knelt between your open legs. Your body was flushed, dewy pink as he stared down at you, lust swirling through his features, both exciting and embarrassing you as he swept his gaze over your body.

Leaning over you, he kissed you softly, his tongue engaging yours once more as his hands rubbed your sides and up to your breasts once more. Pushing into them, you moaned into the kiss as he pinched a nipple, drawing it upwards before breaking off the kiss. Before you even knew what was happening, his head was going lower and his mouth descended upon your breasts, trailing soft kisses all over them before taking a rosy bud in his wet, warm mouth. Arcing up into him, you gasped. You'd never been overly sensitive to having men play with your breasts but this felt amazing, better than any you'd ever had. His teeth scraped up lightly and shivers ran through your body before they seemed to all congregate between your legs and you bucked your hips up, wanting more than you were getting.

One of his hands came to settle on your hip, pushing them lightly back into the bed as his mouth descended hungrily on the other breast. His own hips lowered to yours, rolling gently into you, almost teasingly and as you cracked open your eyes, which had drifted shut, he was wearing a distinctly pleased look on his face. You rolled your hips up to meet his, adding a bit more pressure and was enthralled by the look of rapturous pleasure that replaced that pleased smirk. Leaning up and away from you once more, his hands came down to your pants, slipping under the waistband and gently tugging them down. Raising your hips to help him, he took his time, sliding them up your legs and off your feet slowly, drinking in the sight of your now naked body as it became exposed to him.

Taking your feet in his hands, he placed a light kiss on the inside of one of your feet, trailing his lips down your legs alternately, taking his sweet time feasting himself on your delicate skin. Your core throbbed, wanting him more than you had ever thought possible. You were soaked already, you could feel it, so desperately hot and slick down there and you whimpered, wanting his mouth on your most secret of places already.

Hands slid down your legs, which hung over his shoulders as his mouth ran over your inner thighs, before one came down to cup your needy pussy. One long, tapered finger slid up your slippery folds before slipping through them. He ran his finger over the length of your sex, exploring unventured territory of your body before it settled on your clit, experimentally applying pressure. You'd always been quite sensitive to being touched there and even that small bit of pressure had you bucking your hips anxiously. That same self-pleased look was on his face again, but with a hint of wondrous amazement at the way your body moved and how beautiful you were. He'd never been with another woman like you, so eager and enthusiastic or one as utterly beautiful as you were to him and he planned on savoring this experience.

The finger on your clit finally found a good pressure, one that had you writhing below him as he watched you, enjoying every minute as much as you did. And then, almost as soon as it had started, his finger disappeared though you didn't complain. You didn't have time to as your complaint turned into a cry of pleasure as his fingers spread your folds and his mouth descended on you, tongue eagerly licking its way up the length of your sex several times. He stopped his licking, settling down and concentrating on giving you all the pleasure you ever could. He sucked and licked at your engorged clit, lapping and circling it with that cunning tongue of his. And you drank all the pleasure in, body writhing as you moaned and cried out, waves of explosive ecstasy rolling over you until you thought you would drown in them. And then it all came apart, your world ripping apart at the seam as the biggest orgasm you'd ever had, either with a partner or alone, washed over you. You could feel nothing but intense pleasure, a wonderful sense of falling.

When you came back to your senses, Jam was rising up from his position between your legs, already reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out a condom. You looked at him, absolutely confused and a bit anxious. Had he come here with this in mind? You didn't mind if he did, but you wondered if you had been played for a fool here. He must have seen the thoughts written on your face though as he held the condom up for you to see better.

"My gift comes in quite handy, Mod…(Y/N)."

Then it clicked and you had to laugh, grinning up at him. How could you have forgotten about that – his magical gift had always been one you envied after all, the gift of always being prepared.

"I'd say it does."

With that, you leaned up, hands going to his pants. You made quick work of the button and the zipper with only one hand while the other reached up to slip the condom out of his hand. Placing it in your teeth momentarily, you pulled down his pants, taking his boxers with them and freeing his straining erection. You smirked as he hurried out of his pants, drinking in the sight of his naked body, the one you'd been day-dreaming about for quite a while now. He trembled a little with excitement underneath your touch as you held him in place, opening the condom packet and slipping the condom down over his shaft.

With that taken care of, you pulled him down onto you, him coming all too willingly. He took his time though, despite the fact that his body was craving satisfaction to the point of pain now, positioning you until you were both comfortable. Both of you were on your sides, his arm holding you against him while his other arm played with your hair, brushing it back from your face as he placed sweetly soft kisses against your cheek, jaw and neck. You raised one leg, positioning it over his and scooted down a bit until you felt his hard cock poking at your entrance.

You basked in the groans he made as he entered you, his cock slowly entering your eager and ready body with little resistance. Your own soft mewls of pleasure joined his as he pushed up into you a little before pulling out a bit. With each small thrust in and out, he worked his way deeper into you as his hand drifted over your skin, taking delight in your soft skin and lush curves.

Finally he was fully seated in you, hips pressing up in a half-mad attempt to delve even deeper into your body as he pressed against that barrier deep within you. His hips started moving, a slow and sensual rhythm that pleased both of you. As pleasure washed over both of you, his hand slid down in between your legs to rub at your clit once more. Jam knew he wouldn't last long – he'd been a long time without a woman and you were simply more than he could handle. As it was, as his thrusts sped up, rocking your bodies, the sound of slapping flesh and breathless cries filling the air, he was reciting Springball statistics simply to keep himself concentrated on something besides how ridiculously amazing this felt.

It could only work too long and soon his hips were speeding up even more, your pussy clamping down on him as you came closer to an orgasm and he pounded away into you, driven half-insane from the sheer pleasure of the situation until he felt himself come undone, cock twitching inside you as semen burst and flowed and his orgasm sending him to a new high. His finger on your clit kept going though, rubbing harder and faster and sending you to a second orgasm as he recovered from his.

His hand came up from between your leg and he pulled out of you before hastily removing the used condom and discarding it in a wastebasket beside the bed. Sated, bodies heavy still with pleasure and near exhaustion, he draped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, cuddling with you.

"Is Modom satisfied?"

"Yes, (Y/N) is…you were fantastic."

Jam blushed, muttering something about how you'd blown him out of the water and you giggled, remembering how badly he took compliments.

You repositioned yourself, as did he, hands drawing covers up over yourselves and bodies cuddling together. Your eyes drifted shut and you were soon fast asleep, finally sleeping peacefully now that you had finally gotten what you'd longed for. Jam's eyes were close to closing too, slumber pressing upon him as he lay there, stroking your hair as he watched you sleep, curled up to him. He smiled happily, thinking about how nice it would be to wake up with you beside him. And besides, he thought with a naughty grin, there was still the matter of the extra two or three condoms he'd felt in his pocket when he'd pulled out the one earlier.


	14. Lemon 13 : Baskania

_A/N: Admittedly, not very smutty at all. But I couldn't bear doing anything romantic for this character and this plot bunny wouldn't get out of my head. I do like how it turned out though it still isn't smut - well, technically it's the extreme dark side of smut. Rape warning ahead.

* * *

_

It was done now; to your surprise, it hadn't taken as long as you thought it would. And of course, your master had been right – it had only hurt for a moment, at least physically. Mentally, the pain had been there all too clear. The way the silver ghost who had operated on you had sardonically called you 'the pet' had rankled your already failing soul and Magnon's hovering had unnerved you. You'd already developed quite the disliking for Baskania's fellow follower in the short time you'd known him. He was so unintelligent, nothing but a big hulking caveman, peering at you lecherously and malevolently all at once.

The operation had gone differently than you had thought it would too. You'd sat in on a few of the previous operations, watched as eyes were removed to give to your Lord. Each one had been unbelievably gruesome to you and they had always looked excruciatingly painful though, of course, that hadn't stopped you from agreeing to give one of your own eyes up. You'd do anything for him, after all, without a second thought. But your operation had been different…but then again, Thanatos had mentioned that he'd said to take special care of you, something you'd taken pride in and something that had been your only solace as you'd gone into the sterile, frightening surgical room.

The silver ghost had injected you with something, a golden colored serum shot into your veins that had seemed to burn through your body, lighting you ablaze from the inside out. You'd screamed then, unable to hold yourself back through the pain. But the pain had faded out and you couldn't remember much. You hadn't felt anything – no pain, no fear, just a dazed numbness throughout all your body that still hadn't faded away. You could move and speak, though you had no coherence of what you were saying and only understood what others were telling you on a surface level. Even now as Magnon guided you slowly towards Baskania's quarters you barely understood anything going on. Your depth perception was screwing with you, though you only realized that from a surface perspective, more like it was someone else having the problem. Your steps were faltering as you got used to seeing out of only one eye, the clean, white eye-patch over your other eye feeling odd and ticklish against your skin.

You noticed that you'd arrived at Baskania's quarters only at Magnon's grunt and shove forward. Your hand felt disconnected from your body as you raised it up to grasp the doorknob of the heavy double doors and you stumbled a bit, righting yourself with a tremendous effort as you stepped inside. He was already inside, sitting on a throne-like chair and as always, your eye was magnetically drawn to stare at him. Even in your drugged stupor you could feel the power and charisma radiating from him. There were extra eyes on his face, though that wasn't unusual, a look of pleasure on his face at whatever he was seeing through them. That was good, you liked that. Whatever made him happy made you happy; you didn't need any mental thought to know that, it was just ingrained knowledge now.

Each step hesitant and feeling ghost-like, as if it was someone else moving your body, you walked forward to kneel in front of him as he let the eyes sink back under his skin, his face coming back to its natural state as he smiled down at you.

"(Y/N), so glad to see you all finished and fine. I thank you so much for doing this, my love. You are a true queen among women."

"Anything for you, Thanatos," you said, your words slipping out without any conscious thought or mental recognition from your body. It was almost as if you were simply reading off a cue card, as if someone else was prompting you to the words you should say.

He smiled down at you before rising from his chair to approach you. You watched hollowly, unsure of what to do without prompting. But he seemed to accept this, his hand coming down to gently cup over an arm, helping you rise up. You stood in a daze, gripping onto his cloak as if to keep yourself up without even realizing it. His hand came up to stroke your cheek and you vaguely realized that it felt nice and leaned into the hand.

His thin lips came down to press onto yours in an almost perfunctory kiss – almost as if it was a chore he had to get out of the way, though your dazed mind wouldn't realize that until afterwards.

"Shall we head to the bedroom my dear?" He asked, rising a hand in an almost dismissive gesture as he made the door slam shut across the room.

You nodded without realizing you were doing so and it only barely registered in your mind what was to happen – you only knew it was what he wanted and to disobey him was never something that entered into your mind. You knew, even through the drug, that bad things happened to people who disobeyed your Lord. His grip on your arm tightened, or so it felt like, to the point of causing pain. In a moment of clarity through the drug in your system, you winced and tried vainly to dislodge his grip.

"That hurts, stop it please," you whined out childishly, your words thick and your tongue feeling like it was about three sizes larger than it normally was. That wasn't right, your mind told you. You didn't like this, you wanted it to stop and you continued struggling until his hand left your arm. He smiled warmly down at you, though his steely blue eye remained cold, almost calculating.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was barely touching you…you must still be sensitive from the operation. Don't worry though; I'll take care of it. My love shouldn't have to feel pain, after all," he said, his words lover-like and soothing though you thought, then dismissed, the idea that there was a bit of hidden anger underneath. After all, he didn't look mad and his words weren't angry. You were just imagining things, you told yourself, as Baskania conjured up another syringe, seemingly out of nowhere.

Your eyes widened as you stared at it, the golden liquid inside it. You knew enough to know it hurt when that stuff went in. You didn't want it but your words were coming out so slow and thick that it would take forever to get that concept out by speaking so you just jerked away when he went to inject it, shaking your head.

"It's okay, love. It's fine…it'll only pinch a bit," Baskania crooned as his hand found your arm and gripped it so tightly that you'd have finger-shaped bruises for a week afterwards. You tried to break free…you didn't believe him, you knew that stuff had hurt and you tried to garble out words to tell him that. You still thought he just didn't know how painful the liquid was and were desperately trying to communicate this to him. It was to no avail though as he sharply plunged the syringe into your arm, finger pushing the plunger down bit by bit.

And there it was again, the sensation of being set aflame from the inside out. Your skin felt like it was being burned by thousands of red-hot flames and you expected to die as your organs turned to ashes. But then the pain faded and you slumped down, his other arm coming down to support you as he removed the syringe. You barely felt his hold though – or rather, you just didn't care. The sensations were still there but it was like your mind had shut down and you weren't picking up on them. You couldn't move at all, your body listless and unresponsive.

"Such a troublesome bitch, really," you heard him growl out through the haze. You felt yourself being dropped carelessly onto a bed, though you didn't feel the pain just yet from that action. "Pathetic really…I have to drug you just to get you to shut up and give me some peace."

You couldn't see him anymore, your head sprawled to the side, staring at a blank wall from the way you'd landed and you couldn't move it. You couldn't even control your eyes, couldn't make them dart around to try to find him.

"It's so much better, anyways, when I can just get this over with without your interruptions," you heard him snarl out, sounding closer to you now. "Always wanting something…more, Thanatos, more please…" he continued, his voice wavering into a girlish falsetto as if to imitate you. "Like I really care how good this all is for you. It's pitiable, really, that you think you're still around for anything more than my pleasure."

You felt fingers on your body then, gripping your inner thighs roughly and pushing them apart. Your pants left your legs…was this right? What did he mean…what was he saying…what was he doing? The drug had muddled your mind; you knew nothing anymore, not even taking in the surface meaning of things anymore. Even the sensations of his spit-soaked fingers running up and down your sex were dulled. Only the barest prick of pain was felt as he shoved roughly inside you far before you were ready. You felt your body move with each hard, rough thrust and a wet feeling running down your thighs and bottom tugged at your mind. You'd spend quite a bit of time later cleaning the blood off your body, careful around the bruised skin of your thighs and vagina. But for now, you could do nothing more than just lay there and let it happen, your mind and body shut down.

You were barely aware that he was talking again as he assaulted your body, groaning and grunting in pleasure as he verbally berated you, taking supreme pleasure in your helplessness. And then you saw an arm out of the bottom of your eye and a second later, you felt, prickly and not quite there, the sensation of a hand on your throat, squeezing and tightening. You weren't even aware of the fact that you blacked out until you came to hours later, naked and in pain. You were bloody and used, sperm laying cold around your thighs, stomach and sex and Baskania nowhere in sight.

Why? Why did this happen, was all you could think. You hurt so much but you managed to drag yourself into the shower, collapsing underneath the stream of luke-warm water as you started to cry. Why had he done this to you? Had he really raped you?

But, you thought desperately, it couldn't count as rape since you'd had sex with him before, could it? Could it?


	15. Lemon 14 : Odie

Beep. Bop. Bip. The sounds of (rather cheesy) video-game effects accompanied the sound of fingers smashing controller keys and the sometimes whoops or groans of your boyfriend as he succeeded or failed in whatever task the game had set out for him. You sighed for about the hundredth time that night. If you had known your night of hanging out with him was going to consist mainly of watching him play video-games, you would've taken Atlanta and Theresa up on their offer of a girl's night out instead. But you'd blown them off when they'd ask since this little 'hang-out date' with Odie had already been planned. If only you knew what it would entail, you thought again.

"Yes! Another one down!" Odie cheered and you looked up from the magazine you were flipping through to look at the game screen. To be honest, you'd perked up quite a bit at his words. If he'd just beat another mission, which by the looks of his little celebration dance, he had, he should be nearly done. He'd been playing it since before you'd even shown up an hour ago, after all. So, he was probably reaching the end of his game, wasn't he? That was good, once the game was done, he wouldn't be distracted by it anymore and could lavish some of that attention he was giving it on you.

"So…" you piped up, trying to sound casual. "How many levels do you need to do before you beat this game?"

"Not really sure. That's what's so neat about this game. The campaign missions are dynamically selected by a computer algorithm built into the game based on your performance in the level and random events through the game."

You stared blankly at him, noting how enthused he sounded. That was a good thing and all, you were always glad to see him happy, but not only had you not understood anything he said but you were getting the sinking feeling that what he had just techno-babbled about was bad news for you.

"Uh-huh," you stated flatly.

He had enough sense to pause the game momentarily to look at you. After all, anytime you started speaking in that tone, it never boded well for him.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really…" you said, shifting uncomfortably under his concerned look.

"You didn't understand what I just said, right?"

"Nope. Repeat in English please?"

Odie rolled his eyes at your lack of knowledge in his interests but nonetheless, a smile graced his face.

"It was in English. But to answer your questions in a way you'll understand, I'm not sure just how many levels are in the game. Only know that I'm completely rubbing the game's face in the dirt. Too awesome at this, really."

You had to chuckle at this. You'd always thought it was so cute that he took such pride in being able to beat any video-game that came his way, especially when he used that fact to try to impress you. Though you became sufficiently less amused when he swung the chair back around to face his computer again and unpaused his game. Within minutes, it was back to the same old routine of him being absorbed in the game and you waiting to get his attention.

Really now, you'd never spend any time with him tonight at this rate! He was so absorbed in that game he probably wouldn't even notice if you danced naked around the room with a tea-cozy on your head….wait. That actually wasn't half a bad idea, you thought as a wicked smirk spread across your face. Not the tea-cozy part of course, that'd just look stupid. Or the dancing part either. You weren't particularly skilled in that department so it'd look stupid as well. But the other part…now that was a gem.

Standing up from the spare computer chair, you tossed your magazine aside and stretched widely before speaking casually.

"Hey, Odie, I'm just going to get comfy on your bed if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure," Odie said, sounding a bit confused. After all, you normally didn't ask about things like that. Normally, you just plopped yourself wherever you wished in his room, knowing he wouldn't care one way or the other. So why were you asking all of a sudden?

He was trying to puzzle that out while still staying concentrated on the flight simulation game in front of him when he felt something hit him in the head. It stayed there too, not falling off despite him shaking his head forcefully from side to side. It wasn't heavy or anything, it just was a little bothersome to have something stuck to your head. Reaching up with one hand while trying to survive in the game using only the other, he tugged the offending object off his head before sparing it a glance. That was funny; it kind of looked like your shirt. Had the same pattern…wait…

"(Y-Y/N)!" Odie gasped, spinning his chair around quicker than you'd ever seen anyone do before. You were surprised he didn't fly right out of it. His eyes darted between the sight of your shirt in his hand and the sight of you sitting with your legs tucked under you on his bed, already working on unfastening your bra.

Your smirk only grew at the sight of his wide eyes and red face, not to mention the incoherent sounds he was making as he stared unashamedly at you. You tossed the now undone bra his way before tipping him a wink.

"What? I told you I was going to get comfortable, didn't I?"

"T-th-this wasn't wh-what I th-thought you m-meant!" Odie stammered out, unable to drag his eyes away from your half-naked body; it was like there was some sort of magnet drawing his gaze to your high, firm breasts with their enticingly pink nipples. He wondered, body growing hot just from the thought, what they'd feel like under his hands, what they'd taste like under his tongue.

"So…" you purred out. "Going to come and _get comfortable_ with me?"

Christ…only you could make such seemingly innocent phrases sound like the dirtiest of sexual come-ons. And he was only to happy to oblige, game completely forgotten in lieu of a half-naked girlfriend lounging provocatively on his bed. As he watched you run a finger down the valley of your breasts, he shot up, moving faster than you'd have ever thought he could of, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he bounded over to the bed.

You laughed softly, a lusty laugh at how very enthusiastic he was. Well, at least you'd finally gotten his attention fully focused on you and you planned on making the best of it.

As he hovered on the bed, settling next to you and looking bashful and unsure of how best to proceed, you took the lead, relishing your role as the dominant one as you fisted a section of his t-shirt in your hand, pulling him down to you so that you could capture his lips in an open-mouthed and passionate kiss. He was a little hesitant as he kissed back, not because he didn't want you though, you knew, but because he was still new to this whole sex thing and was afraid of goofing up. You liked that though – how nervous he was of screwing up and not being able to satisfy you. He was so caring about your needs; it was on of the best qualities about him. And besides, once you guys got into it, his hesitancy would be gone and his enthusiasm would far make up for any inexperience issues.

And that was what you strived for as you kept kissing him, only breaking momentarily for air before engaging in another passionate kiss. And soon enough, he relaxed completely, his arms circling you as his tongue swept across your lower lip. You smiled into the kiss, darting your tongue out eagerly to partake in a sensuous dance with his own. You sucked lightly on his tongue as it entered your mouth before running your tongue up his, teasingly hinting at other carnal pleasures you could delight his body with. He groaned, fingers gripping your skin a bit tighter as his hands started to roam, stroking up and down your back and over your waist before he drew away from the kiss and pulled back to stare down at your breasts as his hands rose to cup them.

You couldn't help but grin at the self-satisfied and quite excited look on his face as his hands started kneading your breasts softly. You didn't object at all though, his hands on your breasts felt so nice. Your nipples were growing harder, poking against his palms and he switched to softly circling his hands, earning a sharp intake of breath from you. Oh gods, that felt so good, that teasing motion setting a fire burning between the apex of your thighs. You sighed in displeasure as the pressure of his hands disappeared, though your sigh abruptly turned into a strangled cry of delight as you found one of your nipples caught between the thumb and forefinger of one of his hands as they pinched and tweaked the rosy bud. His mouth hungrily descended on your other breast, sucking happily on the taut nipple before darting his tongue out to flick at it.

The combined sensations of his warm, wet mouth with its scraping teeth and devious tongue and his skilled fingers working on your upper half was setting your body into overdrive and you wiggled your hips, aroused to the point of pain. Whimpering slightly, you pushed at his hoodie, desperate to get him naked and inside you as quickly as possible. The sweater fell off the bed and you drew back, tugging his shirt off and flinging it across the room as your hands frantically worked at removing his belt. You fumbled a few times before you finally managed to slip it undone, whipping it off and tossing it across the room.

His hands moved back to fondle your breasts as you hurriedly slid your hands back to unbutton his pants, pulling them down to his knees before running a hand lightly, teasingly up his fabric-covered erection. You grinned as you felt his hips buck into your touch, a throaty groan leaving his mouth.

Oh, the things those sounds did to you, making delightful shivers run up your spine and you decided you'd had enough of playing around. Hastily bringing your hands up, you pushed his boxers down before pushing away from him, hands already unbuttoning your own jeans as he rid himself completely of his own. God, you both wanted this so bad. You couldn't remember ever being this turned on, wanting him this urgently. The ache between your legs was throbbing, hot and needy and begging for satisfaction now.

Kicking off your jeans, you gripped his shoulders, pulling him down with you as you fell back on the bed. He settled himself between your legs, a finger running up and down your sex before shallowly entering you, checking to see if you were ready for him. Oh gods, how ready you were.

He aligned himself just so and you felt his cock resting above your entrance, gently pushing in on you. Whimpering, you squirmed, wanting him in you that very second.

"Stop teasing!" you hissed out as you squeezed your eyes shut, shifting your hips up, the pushing on your entrance getting heavier. Oh god, that was it, so close.

You groaned in tandem as you felt him shallowly entering you, the head of his thick cock sliding into you, stretching you. It felt painful, yet utterly pleasurable and you pushed up into him, moaning as he started to shallowly thrust. It was completely alien to you – you'd always wanted him as deep inside you as he could possibly go and this shallow thrusting was new and absolutely amazing. It felt as if he was stroking every nerve in your body with each thrust. You were so close to coming, the pressure mounting higher and higher in only a few short minutes.

You cried out his name, all but begging for your release as he groaned, hips beginning to rock a bit harder, thrusts getting deeper and deeper inside you until both your bodies were rocking to the hard rough force of his thrusts. It was on you before you even knew it, fluids drenching his cock as you came hard around him, muscles clenching around his aching cock like a vice-grip. Whispering your name like a prayer, he toppled over the edge as well, his body tensing and shuttering as he came.

You both stayed still for a few moments afterwards, basking in the afterglow before he rolled off you, coming to lie on his back beside you. Both of you were still breathing hard and you tried your best to catch your breath before rolling onto your side, propping your head in a hand as you rested on your elbow. You smiled down at him a bit mischievously, given what you'd just noticed as you shifted position.

You leaned down to lazily kiss him before murmuring against his lips your newly found knowledge.

"You lost the game, Odie."

"Huh?"

Your confused boyfriend followed your pointing finger towards his computer, where a brightly lit GAME OVER flashed across his screen. He scowled at it a moment before pulling you in to cuddle with him.

"Ah man. That sucks…but it was worth it."


	16. Lemon 15 : Hayato Gokudera Pt 1

_A/N: Following the last chapter, I was definitely inspired to write for Gokudera - but it seems I just can't stop torturing him. This idea just wouldn't go away though so it's what I'm going with. It will be a two-part lemon, this being the first part and the second being the actual smut. I hope you'll enjoy both...the second half should be up soon. Constructive criticism is always welcomed - I always like to know if I can improve on characterization, prose or plot._

_

* * *

_

"Che, what the fuck are you even doing here, woman?" the angry voice of Hayato Gokudera gritted out from between clenched teeth. This was just the most recent barb in a fight that had been going on for a good ten minutes now – since he'd walked into Tsuna's room to find you there, in fact. It was never a good equation to have you two together in a room since you two fought like mad whenever you encountered each other. Tsuna sighed, wondering if it would be worth the ensuing one-up competition that would happen between you and Gokudera if he mentioned that he really did need help with this homework.

"I could ask you the same thing, idiot Gokudera," you retorted, sounding utterly bored. "After all, I'm the one Tsuna asked over, not you."

Gokudera's face reddened. He couldn't think of a snappy retort for that one. You were actually right for once; miracles never ceased. You were the one Tsuna had asked over to help him with his art homework, something that rankled the silver-haired bomber. The Tenth accepting help from such an inadequate specimen such as you should not happen. It was the duty of the right-hand man to help with any and all problems his boss should encounter and he'd failed Tsuna to the point where his boss had had to go to you, of all people (and he used that term loosely in your case) for help. Unforgivable. He really should take up art classes so that this problem would never occur again.

"Now, why don't you toddle off?" you asked coolly, shooting him a contemptuous look. "After all, it's obvious you're only here to try to bully poor Tsuna-kun into some sick booty call and it's obvious that I'm not going to let that happen. There's no reason for you to be here."

Tsuna's jaw dropped and he sputtered incoherently, trying to form the right words to correct you but Gokudera was way ahead of him.

"What the hell are you saying? Don't you dare talk about the Tenth like that!" he screamed, clenching his fist and stalking towards you.

You merely laughed, looking amused by his oh-so-predictable reaction. Really, it was just too easy to rile him up and with your schadenfreudian sense of humor you got such pleasure from doing just that.

"Hmm, so it's consensual then? Sorry about that, Tsuna," you said, smiling apologetically at the shocked, stammering and red-faced boy beside you. "It just never occurred to me that you'd go for someone like..." You paused, looking over at Gokudera as if he was some particularly nasty form of insect you'd like nothing more than to crush under your boot. "…that."

"No…no, it's not like that!" Tsuna squeaked out, finally managing to form words as he hastily shook his head. "I'm not dating Gokudera-kun! It's nothing like that! We're not…I mean, I like…I'm not gay!"

You grinned even more at that. Really, these boys were so easy to maneuver. Tsuna had just set you up so well without even realizing it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tsuna!" you apologized, putting on a rather convincing sympathetic air before turning to shoot your next barb at the fuming bomber. "Did you hear that, pervert? Tsuna's not interested…or gay. Sucks for you. Now go away."

"I'm not gay either, woman so shut up!" Gokudera seethed.

"Uh-huh," you said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced as you stood up and started gathering your stuff. The situation was about to come to a head and it would only get boring after that. You had no interest in anything boring so you planned on heading out before that point of boredom struck.

"Funny. You sure seem like you're trying to court him."

"I said I'm not fucking gay! As tough as it may be, try to get that through your puny brain! I am the Tenth's right hand man, it's my job to protect him and help him! I'm doing my job, unlike you, not courting him!"

"Yes, I'm sure!" you said sarcastically as you sauntered past him, almost as if totally dismissing him. Now that just didn't sit with him. Not one little bit. Some stupid little girl like you did not dismiss the Vongola Tenth's right-hand man just like that!

"I'm not fucking gay! Neither is the boss!" he hollered out once more. "Now apologize before I make you eat those words!"

You grinned. That was what you wanted…he was now fully worked up and his temper was getting the best of him. Perfect.

"No. Not until you prove me wrong," you said, turning your head to smile mischievously at him.

"Prove…you wrong?" he asked, momentarily thrown off by such an odd statement.

"My house, eight o'clock. Don't be late," you drawled out before leaving the room, laughing at the fact that you could hear his curses and insults all the way down the stairs and out the door.

You hummed as you strolled leisurely along the streets that led from Tsuna's place to yours. That had been fun and you had no doubt Gokudera was probably still seething with anger towards you. You knew if it wasn't for the fact that you were not only a girl but a friend of Tsuna's, he'd probably have blown you sky high by now but you so enjoyed tormenting him. You inwardly debated whether he'd fully grasped the meaning of your last statement and whether he'd even show up. You weren't sure what you would do if he did…after all, you were still a virgin and weren't exactly loose and easy. You'd meant it more as a last barb to get under his skin and get him more worked up than an actual invitation when you'd said it but you found yourself wondering what sex with him would be like. After all, he wasn't horrible to look at and you'd been curious about sex for a while now. You heard other girls in the school giggling and gossiping about it in the changing rooms and the bathrooms and the hallways. The way they made it sound, sex was the end all and be all of everything good and wonderful on the earth and, well, you really didn't like anyone having more fun than you were, that was to be sure. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if…

You cut your mental process off right there. After all, he probably wouldn't even come and besides, you didn't like him like that. Did you? No, no, absolutely not. He was uptight and annoying and the only thing you enjoyed about him was how pathetically easy he was to work up. And besides, he wasn't going to show up anyways, right?


	17. Lemon 15 : Hayato Gokudera Pt 2

You repeated your mantra of 'he won't show, he won't show' for hours on end but it didn't stop you from tidying up your house. Of course, you reasoned, you'd been meaning to do that for a while anyway. It was strictly done for yourself, the cleaning up – living in a clean, pretty house made you happy. It had nothing to do with him. Your mantra didn't stop you from showering and primping, making yourself up nice and pretty. Again, you reasoned that this was all for you. A girl wanted to look her best at all times, didn't she? It didn't stop the nervousness that crept up on since you'd left Tsuna's either and, since you couldn't reason that one away, you pretended to ignore it. You were in no way nervous or excited about the idea of Gokudera showing up at your door, at the thought that you might lose your virginity tonight. Nope, not one bit nervous because he wasn't going to show up, nope. You didn't want him to and he wouldn't want to. You didn't like him, he didn't like you. No sirree.

That mantra of yours that had become a near-religious chant also didn't stop you from your current activities of pacing your kitchen floor in between checking the time and your reflection in any shiny, reflective surface you happened to pass. You'd dashed into your bathroom at least three different times in the last hour to re-do your hair or fix your make-up, not to mention the three outfit changes you'd gone through. Not that that had anything to do with him, of course. No, it didn't. Though, if you had to be honest with yourself, which you were trying not to do since you didn't like the truth all that much in this matter, you couldn't find any other reasoning for your nervousness or your constant primping.

You glanced up at the clock once more as you paced past it. Five past eight. He wasn't coming. You knew that of course. After all, hadn't you been saying that to yourself all day? It wasn't like you'd expected him to or anything. You'd just been curious as to what time it was, that was the only reason you checked the clock. That was also the only reason you checked the clock only three minutes later, of course. It wasn't because you were waiting or anything. You continued this mental lying, completely distracted by your inner thoughts. Needless to say, when you were interrupted from this mental 'reasoning' by a knock on the door, you were more than a little startled so it was no big surprise that you just about jumped out of your skin. Shocked into inactivity for a few seconds, you quickly recovered and started towards the door, a bit faster than you normally went. After all, if it was who you thought (were hoping, again if you wanted to be honest with yourself, which you didn't) it was at the door, you didn't want to keep him waiting for too long. He was impatient after all and would probably just leave.

Composing yourself, tucking your hair back into place before taking a deep breath and putting on an uninterested air, you opened the door. It took all your might, mentally and physically, to suppress the gasping squeal your body wanted to let out.

"Gokudera," you said instead, your voice sounding cool and detached even to your own ears.

He grunted a hello, annoyed by the lack of respect you showed him even now by not attaching an honorific to his name. But then again, this was you and at least it was a step up from 'idiot Gokudera'.

"What, did your intelligence suddenly dwindle so much that you can't even manage a hello?" you asked, heckling him.

"Shut up! God, you talk too much."

You merely laughed. After all, it wasn't the first time you'd heard that sentiment, both from him and from other people.

"So, what are you doing here?" you asked him, propping yourself up against the doorjamb and staring at him as he stood on your doorstep.

"You invited me," he replied, sounding as if he thought your intelligence had suddenly dwindled into nothingness as well.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it," you said with a laugh.

He just glared at you for a second. "Whatever," he bit out, turning away to head back out into the street. And you felt a momentary rise of panic for no reason you'd like to admit to yourself. Well, this wasn't going quite the way you'd planned.

"But…" you called out softly to his retreating figure. "…as long as you came all this way…"

You stared at him with a devious smirk as he turned back around, glare still on his face.

"Don't forget to close the door when you come in," you said, turning around and walking back into your house. Your smirk only grew when seconds later you heard the door slam just a little too hard for it to be a coincidence. Damn, you knew you shouldn't be making him mad. After all, he was here for something that was supposed to be romantic and all that good stuff but at the same time, you really couldn't help it. Maybe it was just because you enjoyed knowing you could push all his buttons just so easily, maybe it was because he was undeniably cute when he was angry, but whatever it was, you couldn't help but say things you knew would unnerve him or upset him. Bad habit or something.

You turned to look at him. He kicked off his shoes, something you gave him a plus for. At least he hadn't forgotten _all_ his manners. He walked into the tiny hallway that led off your house's entrance room, fixing you with a stare. You just smiled at him, a genuine smile this time.

"Well, come on if you're coming," you said flippantly as you walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his tone rude despite the general niceness of the implied question.

"Bedroom of course," you shot over your shoulder. "Isn't that why you're here? To prove something to me? Not that I think you can or anything…or did you just not get what I meant by the sentence?" you asked, turning around to face him as you walked backwards.

"No, I got what you meant," he growled out as he followed in your wake.

You turned into your bedroom, Gokudera following you in just seconds later. You were inwardly delighted. That red face of his definitely didn't look like it was from anger; he wasn't worked up enough for it to be. That meant he was blushing, something you took as a compliment and rightly so. So maybe he was just as excited and nervous about this as you were.

As he entered, you softly shut the door behind him before turning to look at him. He was staring around the room aimlessly; cheeks still tinged pink, refusing to meet your gaze. Several minutes passed in awkward silence before you just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Well," you queried impatiently. "Don't you have something to prove here? Or are you just going to prove how gay you really are by making some lame-ass crack about my interior decorating skills…"

Your sentence was cut off though as he grabbed the front of your tee-shirt.

"You really do talk way too much," he growled out before he smashed his lips against yours in a hard, forceful kiss that took you completely aback. You relaxed into the kiss in a second though, once you got used to the fact that he was kissing you seemingly out of nowhere. You met his lips with as much force, unwilling to let him have the upper hand in this encounter. You broke the kiss off and a growl sounded lower in his throat.

"Easy there, tiger," you joked. "Just moving this to a more comfortable place."

With that, you reached down and grabbed his hand, delighting in the way he grasped your hand back, in the feel of his long fingers as they linked instinctively with yours, in the warmth of his larger hand engulfing your smaller one. It seemed such a deeply romantic and sensual feeling, a romantic action for two people who weren't in a romance that it almost hurt for a moment. Your nervousness grew for a second, was this the right thing to do? You wanted to do this, adrenaline was pumping through your veins and your body was getting excited with the anticipation and knowledge that you were going to have sex with Gokudera Hayato so soon. But was this right, losing your virginity to someone you weren't even dating?

But as he pushed you down onto the bed, your hormones got the better of your head once more and you relished in the gentleness of his actions before you pulled him down onto you as well. He was heavier than you had thought he would be, what with his slim build and graceful way of carrying himself and you shifted uncomfortably under the additional weight on top of yourself, trying to work the both of you into a more comfortable position. He groaned and you stopped shifting, pausing with a sharp intake of breath as you felt something hard pressing against you. You turned wide eyes towards him but he resolutely avoided your gaze. Oh, so he was this hard already? Well, you'd have to see just how worked up you could get him, wouldn't you?

Bringing a hand up, you ran callused fingertips across his cheek before cupping his chin and turning his head towards you. Smirking, you tilted your head back a bit to capture his lips with yours, initating a softly sweet kiss that quickly changed into a searing hot, passionate kiss as his lips against yours pressed harder. Not to be outdone, you met him with just as much need, urging him to open his mouth to you. Your tongue darted out to meet his in a challenge which he eagerly responded to. Your tongues danced a fiery tango, swooping, circling, dancing together than apart as he pulled back. A thin trail of saliva connected the two of you before you pulled him back down to you.

You both fought a battle for dominance and he seemed to have the advantage as his hands started to move along your body, sweeping up and down every inch of you they could, teasing you with feather light touches until you were squirming underneath him in pleasure. His hands trailed a blazing path from your knees up your thighs and you moaned into his mouth, bucking your hips up in an attempt to gain back some of the dominance.

You seemed to succeed as he broke off the kiss, groaning as you continue to roll your hips upwards, his erection pressing against you, hard and hot even through the layers of clothing as he started to meet your rolling hips with his own. You gasped, loving the friction that just served to excite you even more. You could feel the heat rushing through your own body, settling mostly between your thighs where your core ached, wet and needy.

You couldn't help but stare up at him. His eyes were shut tight as his hips applied more pressure in this pantomime of things that were to come. Just the look on his face, that blessed-out look was so frigging hot and you couldn't help but stare at him. God, you couldn't wait to see what he'd look like when you brought him over the edge.

Wanting just that, you grinned before, with a few quick movements, you reversed your positions so that you were lying on top of him. His eyes snapped back open, glaring up at you as he thrust his hips up forcefully, wondering why you'd had to stop something that had felt so nice.

You just grinned at him as you brought your hands down to his belt, hands making quick work of it before tugging it off. He watched every move you were making, no longer glaring, you noticed as you started slowly unbuttoned his pants. As you brought his zipper down, you lifted yourself off him before settling down in between his thighs. Hooking your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, you slowly inched both his pants and his boxers down, taking your time, teasing him.

He bit off a groan and mumbled a few curses your way, urging you to 'just get on with it already'. You laughed but obliged, tugging his clothes the rest of the way off before settling yourself down to the task of making him come for you.

Your hand came up to grasp his erection before starting to pump your hand up and down experimentally. You knew you'd finally got the right pressure and speed as a shuddering cry came out of his mouth and his hips bucked into your hand. You kept at it, pumping his cock with one hand while the other one rested on his thigh. Your head lowered and you took him into your mouth, earning another muffled cry from him. Funny, you'd never have pictured him as being very vocal during sex but you couldn't say you didn't love those raspy, sexy sounds he was making. You took as much of him into your mouth before pulling back and running your tongue around the tip of his cock. You set your head to bobbing, taking farther into your mouth each time as your hand kept time with your mouth, pumping the lower half of his cock that your gag reflex wouldn't let you take in your mouth.

He must have been closer than you had thought, or the girls you heard talking about sex had just been lying about how long their men lasted, because it wasn't even a few minutes later that you felt him tense up below you, his breathing sounding labor. His cock seemed to throb in your mouth and before you knew it, warm, thick bursts of semen filled your mouth. It tasted a lot different than you had thought it would, different from what the girls had said. It kind of tasted like drain cleaner mixed with seawater, in fact and though your first instinct was to pull away, you didn't want it on your face either so you kept his cock in your mouth as he came, swallowing all he gave you.

Finally, it seemed like it was over and you cautiously lifted your head up, releasing his now softening cock from your mouth. You stared at his flushed face, hearing his rapid breathing. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," he breathed out. Then he looked up at you and he seemed suddenly embarrassed. By what, you wondered only to have your mental question answered seconds later.

He coughed, before he smiled weakly up at you as he sat up. His hands came down gently on your shoulders and you felt him steering you down to lie on the bed as he talked.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered. "Y'know…I meant to last longer. But you're really good at that. Where'd you learn to do that anyway?" he asked, his last question sounding gruff and sort of angry though you couldn't figure out why.

"Beginner's luck," you said, grinning.

His eyes widened before he smiled back at you. You watched as he came to a kneeling position between your thighs, discarding his shirt as he did so. You wondered if you should follow his lead but he beat you to the punch, his hands coming down to tug lightly at the hem of your tee. You sat up, letting him strip the shirt off you before pulling him into a kiss. You moaned softly into the kiss as you felt his hands cup your bra-covered breasts, kneading and squeezing them softly before he reached behind you to undo your bra. You nearly laughed at how much trouble he seemed to be having and how deeply concentrated on his task he seemed to be. It was rather cute, albeit in a very nerdy way. He finally got it undone though and he broke the kiss off, pulling away from you and guiding you until you were lying back down.

He quickly positioned himself so that you were both comfortable, his head level with your chest as his mouth quickly claimed a breast. You could feel one hand kneading the other, skilled fingers sometimes teasing the nipple as his mouth worked it's warm, damp magic on the other. You groaned, arching your back though as you felt the other hand drift down in between your thighs, pressing against your aching, fabric-covered core before beginning to gently rub you through the cloth. The friction the fabric created felt nice but at the same time you wanted them off, wanted to feel his fingers on your actual skin.

He teased you though, taking his time kissing, sucking and licking his way from one breast to the other, his hands touching and teasing you in ways that ought to be illegal. Your hips were starting to rock and you knew your panties were sopping wet. Your flushed face and gasping breaths were testament to how needy you were but he wasn't going to give up until he heard it.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck!" you swore, knowing exactly what he wanted from you and not being keen on giving it to him. "Gokudera!"

His only answer was to start kissing down your stomach though and when you looked down at him through heavy-hooded eyes, you saw he was smirking.

"Please!" you whined out, giving in, needing the orgasm you knew would be only minutes away if you gave him what he wanted. You felt his hands unbutton your jeans, which were quickly removed from your body, panties going with them. You spread your legs for him with no hesitation. You were too needy for that.

A slim finger slid between your folds, running slowly up and down your sex. God, you were so wet, wetter than you'd ever been before. Gokudera hovered between your legs, seemingly deep in concentration as that naughty finger of his found your clit. He flicked at it, causing a strangled cry to come from you before he started rolling the finger around your clit, searching for the right combination of pressure, speed and movement that would allow him to get you off as fast as possible. His own cock was rock hard again and need was filling his own body as well.

He finally found the right combination. God, that felt wonderful! You felt like you were flying, your body tensing in preparation for your oncoming orgasm. It was so close, so damn close that you could almost taste it. There, there, oh god. You barely registered that you had called out that last sentiment, begging him for that orgasm but he definitely heard it and his finger pressed harder, moved faster, helping you get where you wanted to go. Your orgasm shook your body, his name leaving your lips as you rode the wave of pleasure that ripped through you.

When you came down off the high that your orgasm (stronger than any you'd ever given yourself, you noticed), he was up off the bed, kneeling by his pants and anxiously digging in his pockets. What the?

That unasked question was answered as he triumphantly pulled a foil wrapped condom out of one of the pockets of his pants. You watched, trying not to laugh as he fumbled with the wrapper, overly-eager, before he finally opened it. You couldn't help the direction your gaze turned as you watched him slip it on before he hurried back over to the bed.

He was so large, your mind whispered. Was that really going to go into you? Would it fit? You'd heard that sex hurt the first time – some girls said it hurt unbelievably bad, others said you barely even felt it. You found yourself tensing up, wondering which group was right.

He slipped in between your thighs, eagerly lining his body up right. A second later, you felt it – his cock was pushing against your entrance. Any second now, he'd be in you. You couldn't help it, you tried relaxing but your body only tensed up more as you felt him enter you. It was so big and you were so small. Of course, it was bound to hurt a little and you seemed to focus on the pain.

He heard you whimper and cry out and he froze half-way inside you.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"It's…it's okay."

His eyes snapped onto your face, the way it was screwed up and tears slipped from your shut eyes. His eyes widened and he panicked. Should he pull out? Did he really hurt you that bad?

"I'm sorry!" he cried out. "Do you want me to…should I…?"

You laughed weakly, cracking your eyes open to glance at his panicked face. It hurt, yeah but did you want him to stop? You did want this, your wet pussy and the molten heat rushing through you testified to that and besides, he was already inside you.

"Absolutely not," you said firmly before shutting your eyes again and taking a deep breath. "Just…let me get used to this, okay?"

He nodded, holding still despite all his urges to push farther into you. His hands found yours and he linked his fingers with yours. You smiled, kissing him softly to thank him for the sweet gesture.

The pain was starting to fade out and you wanted to not only see if this would begin to feel good but to see if it would make him feel good as well. With a simple whispered word from you, you felt his hard cock slip deeper and deeper into you. He started thrusting, going slow as to not hurt you any farther. Yeah, that was good. It wasn't pain anymore, not so much, just an odd stretching feeling that faded into pleasure as he kept thrusting.

There were occasional twinges of pain, mostly when his thrusts sped up and he pushed into you too roughly, but you couldn't say that this didn't feel undeniably wonderful as well. Pleasure flooded every inch of you and you delighted in how happy he seemed, his eyes closed and his hands gripping yours tighter as his body moved faster and faster, bringing him closer to his second orgasm. You rocked your hips, wanting to bring him over that brink and felt a jolt of pleasure. Repeating the action, you cried out as he hit somewhere deep inside you, somewhere that felt so wonderful as his cock pressed hard and long against it. He tensed up and you grinded his hips, aware that you weren't going to come again but too lost in how nice his cock felt as it rubbed against that spot inside you, at how hot he looked as he shuddered and gasped, coming once more.

When he pulled out of you, it was almost a sense of loss you felt and it made you a little sad though his arms pulling you in to cuddle with him as he collapsed onto the bed, looking worn-out but very happy.

You snuggled into him, feeling like you could definitely use a nap as well. You were almost asleep and you figured he already was when a deep chuckle was heard, the sound rumbling in his chest. You opened your eyes, gazing up at him.

"Told you I'm not gay."

"No, you're most definitely not…" you murmured with a laugh. "Congratulations on that."

"I believe you owe me an apology," he said, turning his head to look you in the eyes, a solemn expression on his face.

"No."

"What!" he cried out, sitting up quickly and looking angry.

"No apology," you purred out, relishing how easy that way. "But you do get the prize of lots of sex with me. Isn't that much better?"

He lay back down, heaving a long-suffering sigh. "I think I can live with that," he said, closing his eyes and drifting off into a much deserved sleep.


	18. Lemon 16 : Twenty Year Later! Lambo

There were times you didn't think you could live too much longer like this. There had been a time you'd reveled in this all, sure you could help save everyone. Ten years ago, when this had all been hitting its head and you'd been young and stupid and full of foolish dreams. Even five years ago, when there had still been a few Guardians left from the Vongola family, still hope. But all hope was gone now, now there remained only scattered fragments of the once great Vongola family. Now the world belonged to the Millefiore and you were all hunted. I-Pin was in China, trying to scrounge up new recruits, acting under the radar as you'd all been forced too for far too long. None of you had heard from Basil in a week; Fuuta had been sent to look for him.

And now there was just you and Lambo left in Japan. Lambo, the last surviving guardian, who'd been forced to grow up from the selfish, lazy teenager he'd been in such a hurry. You felt sorry about that, felt sorry for all the things that had happened to everyone you knew. You took the blame, though you had no reason to. If only you'd been stronger though, if only you'd been able to…

Lambo was out scouting right now and you, you were doing what you always did – holding down the base. You hadn't seen the upper air for years now, having grown too cowardly and disillusioned, fearful of leaving the nice, safe base. You were just a thorn in their sides, you thought, curling up tighter around yourself on the bed. Your eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall, something they'd been doing a lot. You were so fearful he wouldn't be coming back, that one day he'd be like all the rest of them – he'd leave and just never have the chance to return.

You must have nodded off, staring at the clock and waiting for him because the next thing you knew, you were being awakened by the sounds of someone entering the room. You tensed under the covers, your body tight and hard and adrenaline already prepped to rush through your body and flood your brain. These were dangerous times and though you thought you knew who it was entering the room, it was never an certainty that it would be, that it wouldn't be an enemy coming to slaughter all those in the base, destroy the last little remnants that popped up here and there of the Vongola.

The worry turned out to be unfounded as you cracked your eyes open just enough to see, spotting Lambo undressing for bed. But only this time, you reminded yourself. Dangerous times and all.

Your eyes opened more, just watching him. You doubted he noticed, he was only half-turned towards you. But you noticed him. You noticed the fatigue and worry in his face, the way his hair was rumpled and messed, the braids coming undone. You'd do them up for him again tomorrow morning, you already knew that. Not that you minded. You noticed the scars that now adorned his body, grown tall and taut with age, battle-hardened more than you'd ever wished. But beautiful, that you'd never deny.

And yours, you thought as he headed over to the bed, slipping in beside you with a small smile. He was one of the last things in the world you could really call your own. Maybe that's why you held onto him so tight.

You curled up to him, shifting your body close to his and burying your face in his bare chest. You needed to feel him, needed to smell him, assure yourself as you did each night that he had really returned, that he was real and flesh and blood and bone.

Quiet pillow talk went on, your words murmured against his softly scarred skin, his breath tickling your hair. How the scouting had gone, what he'd found out, how you all could use the information. Nothing was just quiet talk anymore, nothing was just aimless chit-chat. The world you lived in didn't allow that anymore. But oh, how you missed it.

Through it all, the feeling of your lips moving against his skin was felt deep down in both your bones, the way his hands skimmed a path along your waist, hip and thigh soothing and arousing the both of you.

The pillow talk was abandoned as faces tilted and lips met lips in soft, sensual caresses. You wondered, as you often did before you lost yourself in the erotic sensations this gifted the pair of you with, whether this love-making was so much about love anymore or whether it was more about the overwhelming need that echoed inside you, and him most likely, to have something to hold onto in these turbulent times, something to assure you that there was still pleasure in living, still something _right_ in the world.

But such heavy thinking isn't really conductive to such earthly pleasures and so you let yourself go, let yourself get lost in the sensations. Lambo's mouth was already moving away from yours, drifting along your jawbone and done to your neck. This wasn't going to last long, you could already tell that. Years and years of making love to Lambo had taught you the in's and out's of this all. But it didn't really matter, not to you. The length wasn't conductive to how much pleasure you were blessed with, not when it came to someone as naturally gifted at this sort of thing as Lambo was.

Your breath hitched and you shifted your body restlessly as Lambo kissed, licked and nipped his way along your neck. He was suckling harder than normal this time, seemingly intent on leaving his mark. This was nothing new though. Every week or so, a few new hickey's would find themselves a spot on your body, a way of advertising that known fact that you belonged to someone, that he had you and no one else should even try.

You busied yourself on retracing every inch of his skin you'd ever touched as he worked on your neck, his body already shifting and guiding yours until you were on your back on the mattress, his weight held lightly against your already starting to ache body. With nothing to discard, nothing to block the way of each other's eager, seeking hands, it wasn't all that long before your hands found a solid grip on his hardening cock.

Teasing, stroking lightly, much more lightly than you knew he preferred, you worked on arousing him more. You delighted in the way his cock grew larger, harder in your hand as you increased the pressure, pumping him fully now. You delighted in the way his hands skimmed over your breasts, teasing your taut nipples before diving down to your much more sensitive nether regions.

His fingers sliding through your slick lips, finding their sweet way to your super-sensitive clit just about had you coming undone, bucking into him and pumping your hand around his cock faster, trying to drive him into the same frenzy he had you falling into. It definitely worked because his hand left your clit, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head.

The bed creaked and groaned as bodies moved, finding just the right position for maximum pleasure. In one sure thrust, he slid into you, stretching you with his girth. You moaned, wanting more, not sated just with him being inside you. His need definitely wasn't sated by just the feel of your warm, wet walls squeezing him either, that you could tell from the near frantic way he was starting to move, thrusting in and out of you quickly.

He angled his hips, trying to find that spot he'd discovered far past, the spot deep inside you that could make you come completely undone for him. Your hips lifted, your body trying to guide him there without you even thinking twice about it. With each thrust in, your clit rubbed against him, sending waves of pleasure coursing through the both of you.

The creaking and groaning of the bed grew louder and more pronounced as each thrust came harder and faster. You could barely tell anymore when he slid out of you since he slid right back in just as fast. Your head felt light, your body heavy and tight and you were nearing your climax so quickly.

_Finally. _With a rough movement of his hips, he finally found that spot he'd been searching for. Hitting it just right, you gave out a keening cry, arching your body as his thrusts became rougher, as each thrust hit that spot just so. Your climax came suddenly, with no warning and you felt your body floating away, your mind becoming detached to all but the feeling of this, this indescribable pleasure.

You were just coming back down to earth as he was spiraling away from it, the throbbing of his cock and the wet warmth exploding into you in bursts signaling his own release.

It was a sad moment, one you always hated to happen when, after breathes were caught and bodies sated, he pulled out of you, dropping down beside you on the bed. You curled into him once more, his arm coming to wrap around you.

"I love you," you whispered into his chest.

"Love you too," he drowsily muttered back.

And the world was okay, the world was right, if only for another night.


	19. Lemon 17 : Oliver Wood

You were soaked to the bone, the wind lashing more droves of rain towards you, your umbrella doing little to protect you. You barely noticed your own discomfort though. You were too focused on the Quidditch pitch, your stomach sinking lower and your heart pounding in your throat. You couldn't believe it. Harry had fallen off his broom. Cedric Diggory had caught the Snitch. Gryffindor had lost. As worried as you were about Harry, as worried as you knew you _should _be about Harry, you could barely think about him, barely turn your eyes toward the ground where most of the team were clustering around him. Your eyes were locked on the one member of the team who hadn't flown down to where Harry was – to where he was currently being lifted onto a stretcher by Dumbledore.

You couldn't see Oliver's face through the rain but you could tell from the hunched way he was sitting on the broom, the slow descent he was making towards the ground just how bad he was taking this. Not that you'd expected any less. You knew Oliver, knew him well enough to know how big of a deal this game, this whole Quidditch season was to him. Everyone who'd ever met Oliver could tell you he was a bit obsessed with Quidditch, that he took the sport extremely seriously. Not too many people knew though how serious Quidditch was to him; how it was the only thing he'd ever wanted to do with his life. And this year, your senior year, was the last chance he had to win the school's Quidditch cup, which would look fantastic for him when he tried out for a professional Quidditch team. Puddlemere United, that was his first choice.

All this and more went through your head as you watched Oliver land and trudge towards the changing rooms. You were barely aware of people pushing past you, clearing out of the stands and dashing towards the warm, dry castle. You were too involved in Oliver and your own thoughts about him.

You were only dragged out of your internal reverie by a tug on your coat sleeve. You whipped your head around, reaching up to wipe the hair plastered to your face away. Squinting against the heavy rain, you noticed all of a sudden that the stands were pretty much empty. A small group of your friends were huddled together under a river of umbrellas, looking at you curiously.

"You coming?" asked your best friend, taking her hand away from your sleeve to strengthen her hold on her umbrella, which was threatening to fly out of her hands.

"No, I don't think so," you replied softly, glancing quickly away from her to the changing rooms. Your words had been lost in the wind or so you realized. You turned back to her just as quickly as you'd turned away, shaking your head forcefully. She'd seemed to have understood you even without the gesture though, as she was smiling at you as she turned away, tipping you a wink as she and your other friends headed out of the stand, back towards the safety of the school.

You stood there in the middle of the storm, watching the changing rooms. You stood there until the stands were completely clear, until the majority of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had left the changing rooms, until the last staff member had headed back to the castle and still Oliver hadn't come out of the changing room.

Sighing, feeling horrible knowing how disappointed and upset Oliver must be, you headed out of the stands. Fighting against the wind, you dashed across the muddy Quidditch pitch as fast as you could. It seemed like forever before you reached the dry safety of the over-hanging roof of the hallway that led to the changing rooms.

Worry for your friend overtook most of your common sense, overtook your care about the rules and you marched down the hallway to the changing room you knew he'd be in. You knew that no one but the team members were allowed in the changing room, knew that you going in there when Oliver was alone in there would be highly frowned upon by the school staff, but at that moment, you could care less about any of that. All that mattered to you at that moment was Oliver.

Pushing open the changing room door, you quietly entered. You couldn't see him right away so, walking quietly still, you went farther in.

There.

Now you could see him. He was turned away from you, hunched into an open locker, droplets of water running down his bare back from his wet hair to the towel wrapped low around his hips. He hadn't noticed you yet though, or at least you figured he hadn't since he gave no sign that he had.

"Oliver?" you called softly, taking a tentative step towards him.

His head turned swiftly toward you and you caught a quick glimpse at his face, at his wide eyes and the pain beneath his surprised expression.

"(Y/N)!" he said, turning back away from you once more. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

You shrank back a bit at his words, at the admonishment you took them as.

"Yeah, well, I was waiting outside, y'know, but it got a little wet," you replied in what you hoped was a casual tone, trying to play off his less than warm welcome as nothing.

"Why didn't you head back up to the castle?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Well, I – I was worried about you."

He didn't reply, didn't do anything. After a moment's hesitation, you started forward, closing the distance between the two of you. You didn't pause, didn't even think about it. Reaching up, you slid your hand up his back to his shoulder. You could feel his muscles tighten and tense up at your touch but he didn't do anything. He didn't speak, didn't move. He just stood there, facing away from you, tensing under your hand, seemingly waiting for your next move.

Again, without thinking, without any premeditated plan, you made that next move, completely closing the space between the two of you. You pressed your front against his back, wrapping your arms loosely around his chest. Your lips brushed against his bare skin in tiny, soothing kisses, tickled him lightly as you spoke.

"It'll be okay," you whispered to him. "It was only one game, there's still a chance for the team, isn't there?"

Turning your face upwards, you caught him nodding, though the action seemed robotic and when he spoke, the words were bitter-sounding and completely at odds with his nodding head.

"Not too much of a chance though. Let's face it, the game needed to go well and it didn't. It's over. We don't have a hope in hell. Doesn't look like I'll be holding the Cup this year either."

Swallowing the lump in your throat, your words coming out sounding cocked, you whispered his name, pressing closer to him. You felt him turn into you, to the comfort you were providing, and you let him. You let him press against you, let him huddle into you, let him bury his face into your neck where his tears would be lost in among all the other wetness clinging to you. You held him tight against you, trying to give him all the comfort you could through gentle caresses, through the soft kisses you dropped along his neck and shoulder.

You couldn't bear to see him like this. You and he were friends, close friends, but if you were honest with yourself, your feeling went far beyond friendship when it came to Oliver. You weren't even sure when it had happened. It had been a slow, evolving feeling, something that had just snuck up on you. And, again, if you were completely honest with yourself, you were pretty sure Oliver felt the same for you. But neither of you had ever done anything about it, neither of you had ever made that first move. But here, like this…

Running your hands lightly through Oliver's hair, you made soft, soothing noises, pushing your own sadness at seeing him like this away. It would only make him feel worse to see you worked up and you wouldn't have that.

"It'll be okay, it will," you murmured softly, soothingly. "You know it will. You'll be able to pull back. If anyone can, you can."

You weren't even focusing on what you were saying, were barely aware of the words slipping past your lips. All you were focused on was making Oliver feel better. You'd say anything, do anything to make that happen, to see your normally so spirited and passionate Oliver out of his funk.

"You need to relax. Just relax and get your mind off of all this," you babbled on, smoothing your hands down his neck and over his shoulders, running them along the tense muscles of his back. "You just need to forget all this, just for a little bit. Yeah, that's it. You just need to forget for a bit. Just forget. Let me help you forget, Oliver."

You were aware of him nodding against your neck, aware of each movement of his lips against your skin as he spoke, were all too deeply aware of the kisses he was pressing against your skin between each word.

"Yeah…Yeah, help me forget."

His hands on your back smoothed out from the fists they had been clenched into, moving their way across your sides to worm their way in between the two of you to the buttons of your coat. At the same time, you were bringing your own hands up to cup the side of his face, guiding it up from your neck. His face still had that bleak, depressed look to it, though it was fading away, replaced by a new found haze of just beginning lust. He looked at you through slightly glassy, heavily lidded eyes and you smiled at him gently before you leaned into him, your own eyes drifting closed. Your lips found his own slightly parted ones, faintly chapped against your smooth ones.

In no time at all, you both found yourselves lost in exploring each other, in the way lips and tongues moved against each other, in the taste of each other's mouths. Your sodden jacket fell to the floor with a wet slosh that neither of you really heard. You were too involved in the feel of Oliver's lips and the way they were moving against yours, the way he was teasing your tongue with his own. On his part, he was really much too preoccupied with bringing his hands back to your waist, rubbing them up and down your sides in gentle caresses.

His hands slid down to the hem of your t-shirt, tugging it slightly upwards to slide his hands under the wet fabric. Your skin beneath his callused, weathered hands was soft and warm and he enjoyed the pure feeling of exploring it, of running his hands over your back and sides, of tracing your belly button with the tip of a finger. He marveled in your body as you were marveling in his as your hands slid over sculpted muscle.

It wasn't enough though, wasn't nearly enough for either of you and it wasn't a moment too soon that you felt the tugging on the hem of your t-shirt, his hands urging it up, wanting more than he could have with it covering you. But you were still a bit sad to part from him, from the frenzy of warm lips and wet tongues that your kisses had devolved into. But part you did, your eagerness to have his hands all over you over-riding your urge to keep kissing him.

Your wet t-shirt was peeled from your skin, joining your coat on the floor with no more care for it than for your jacket. You could hear Oliver curse lowly as he took in the very lacy, very complicated bra you were wearing that day. Snickering, you didn't even wait for him to try to fumble his way through it, reaching up to the front and undoing the hidden clasps beside the tie-up center. He grinned, all too happy that he hadn't had to go searching for those clasps, those complicated pieces of metal that had been concealing you from him and his arms rose to push the dangling bra from your body, eyes drinking in the sight of your exposed breasts, delighting in how soft those mounds looked, marveling at the rosy color of your pebbled nipples.

His mind was occupied with only one thing, only one thought and that was how soft, how warm you'd be under his hands. It seemed far too long to his aching body and feverish mind before your bra was completely off and his hands were free to explore once more. He certainly wasted no time in doing just that, his hands automatically going to his new prize, cupping your breasts, testing their feel and fit in his hands. If his semi-awed look and smile was any indication, he certainly found nothing lacking either.

You basked in the attention he was lavishing you with, basked in the feel of his hands on your breasts as they squeezed and kneaded gently, fingers pinching and flicking sensitive nipples. You let your head loll back, eyes drifting shut, mewling softly in pleasure. You barely realized you were pressing in closer to him, wanting more, wanting nothing more. You swore you'd never get enough of this, of this slow, tantalizing pleasure that was just what you wanted and yet nothing close to what you wanted.

You would've sworn nothing could feel as good as this, your mind refused to comprehend how anything could be more pleasurable than his body close to yours, his hands teasing your sensitive breasts. That was until, out of the blue, you felt wet warmness covering one nipple. Eyes opening for a split second, you noticed that Oliver was now kissing and licking your chest and with a moan of his name, you tangled your hands in his hair, letting him taste his fill of you.

His clever mouth was working wonders on your skin, pressing kisses just so, tongue tracing the underside of your breasts in an action you'd never have expected. His mouth kept returning to your nipples though, just how you wanted it. He kissed and suckled, drawing the taut nub farther into his mouth, letting it scrape along his teeth gently before soothing it with his tongue. You were swiftly turning to putty in his hands and you weren't so sure that was a good thing. You didn't want this to be fully one sided, after all.

Detaching your hands from their hold in his hair, you by-passed the teasing, lingering caresses you'd been so fond of not too long ago, bringing your hands straight to his hips. You knew what you wanted, knew he wanted it too. Oh, how you could feel just how much he wanted it. Fingers found purchase in the fabric of his towel, prodding and pushing until it fell, useless, at his feet.

He groaned against your flesh as you brushed a hand downward, tracing his swollen cock from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip of the head. His hips jerked and you obliged his unspoken request, wrapping a hand fully around his member. You worked your hand up and down, increasing the pressure lightly, trying to find just the right speed and force that would drive him absolutely crazy.

There…there, you had him, you thought joyously as you pumped him, his hips rising and falling with your movements as he buried his head in your neck again, his hands gripping your hips firmly. You kept at it, loving the noises he was making, loving the barely discernable feeling of him twitching in your hand. God, this was intoxicating, this pleasure you took from knowing he was falling apart just at your touches like you'd been doing with his.

You hadn't even realized he'd been steering you, backing you against the lockers until you felt the cool metal against your back. His hands were fiddling, searching for the zipper on your skirt. You couldn't help but laugh at the trouble he was having, though it was a soft laugh that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he gave up, yanking your skirt up and shoving his hand into your panties.

Your hand tightened instinctively around him at that and he jerked up hard and fast, groaning. His fingers were moving fast, slipping up and down your sodden folds before pushing themselves against your entrance. Your hand on his twitching cock moved in tandem with his fingers as he thrust them in and out of you in a frenzied rush.

"God, Oliver, please," you moaned out, bucking your hips lightly.

He breathed out his assent, your hand going from his cock to his shoulder to steady yourself as, his hands on your thighs, he lifted you up, looking for just the right position. Your legs wrapped around his hips and you finally felt what you'd been after all along, the tip of his large penis pressing heavy at your entrance.

You took pleasure in watching his face, in the look in his eyes and the way his jaw was clenched, his face contorted with the pleasure he felt as he slipped into you. Pleasure was spreading through your body too, was reflected in your own face and you smiled, moving your hips against his in what you hoped would be a pleasing speed.

It wasn't enough though, even now. His thrusts were shallow, too shallow for your liking despite the pleasure they brought. You wanted him deeper and you cried out the words.

" _Deeper, deeper, oh my god, please."_

You were barely aware of the begging, bossy tone of your voice, were barely aware just how hot and bothered your little moans were making him. His own grunts and groans, the heavy breathing, and feel of his cock as it stretched you, sliding in until he couldn't go any deeper were blocking everything else from your mind. Every move of his body, every inch he filled you up, every heavy, needy thrust into your body was driving your closer and closer to the edge. His hips were angling, thrusting harder and harder in an effort to find just the right motion, just the right place to set you spiraling into your own climax as his drew upon him like a speeding train.

There, there it was. With a heavy thrust, a quick snap of his hips into your body as he buried himself completely in you, you shuddered and screamed, clamping down around him like a vice, your walls milking him into his own climax.

Several minutes passed, both of you holding onto each other for dear life, trying hard to catch your breath and let your bodies return to feeling even slightly normal. He slipped out of you, your legs detaching from his hips and you found yourself lowered to the floor. Neither of you really looked at each other as a mad scramble for clothes ensued. Once dressed, you shifted awkwardly, glancing shyly at him as he secured his towel.

"So, um…I'll see you at the castle?" you asked softly, turning to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you up there," he replied, sounding a bit more like himself now.

It was just as you were pulling open the door, feeling particularly awkward now about all that had happened that he called out your name. You turned, confused and still slightly flushed from the activities you'd all too recently engaged in.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Well…I guess this means, y'know, what just happened and all…" he trailed off, turning a shade of red you would've normally laughed at if you knew you weren't blushing just as hard. "Well, I just mean…I guess this makes us like…boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" he finished up, looking anywhere but at you.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it does," you replied, looking at your feet and blushing furiously red, sounding beyond pleased and grinning madly.

Turning, you left the changing room before you could do anything _really _embarrassing like squealing like a prepubescent girl with her first boyfriend. Trudging out into the rain, you headed up to the castle. And, wouldn't you know, despite it being cold and wet and thoroughly icky, you just couldn't keep the grin off your face.


	20. Lemon 18 : Kisaragi Hiromi

The aura of your living room was awfully gloomy that night and even the sky outside, the drizzly gray of the rainy day fading out to a starless stygian blackness seemed to reflect the mood. You were absolutely miserable, having had an absolutely horrible week. It had started off so good though, you thought glumly. But didn't they always?

You'd been so caught up in another hopeless case of puppy love, so infatuated with a cute senior at your school for what felt like forever. And, after weeks and weeks of gushing to friends about him, after plenty of moments where you thought the two of you had really connected, you'd finally worked up the courage to confess to him. That was, you were going to confess to him, right up until today when he'd shown up at the football team's practice, where you worked as team manager, with his apparent _girlfriend_ in tow. He'd done nothing but moon over her and her stupid big boobs and her stupid pretty face and her stupid cutesy, tiny figure. And you? You'd been introduced to her of course…as '_hey, you gotta meet 'your name'. She's like, one of the greatest guys you could ever know. She'll be able to explain football even to_ you_.'_

Was that how he thought of you? Not that you shouldn't have seen it coming, really. That's all you'd ended up being for most of your life – just one of the guys or just the tagalong little sister type. Just good old boobless, gangly, too tall for her own good (y/n).

At least you had misery company though, you thought, shifting a bit and draping your legs across your friend's lap. He stopped talking about whatever he'd been talking about – you'd stopped listening a while ago, to be honest, but you had no doubt it had to do with the miserable couple of days he'd been having as well – and glanced towards you, an eyebrow cocked. You just shrugged and stuck out your tongue at him, knowing what he'd been asking about. It wasn't so usual for you to be so cuddly.

But it did feel nice to be in contact with someone, especially someone as well-known and well-loved as your old childhood friend. Sighing, Kisaragi just shrugged as well and went back to talking.

You tried to listen, you honestly did but you always grew so tired of his whining. After all, he really had nothing to whine about. The bullying had mostly died down since Gaou had arrived but you did remember how bad it had been before that. But still, you also thought a lot of that bullying could've been stopped if he only grew some balls and stood up for himself. You didn't even get why he'd been bullied or why he still was. So he was a little bit more effeminate than most guys. Nothing wrong with that.

You only realized you'd zoned right out again at the sound of Kisaragi's upset voice. You tuned back in in time to hear him whine some more about how he could never be strong, never be like Gaou. Well, if that wasn't the understatement of the century.

You couldn't help it, you really couldn't. You snorted before bursting out laughing.

He just glared at you, pouting.

"I already know I'm weak and frail. You don't need to laugh about it," he huffed.

"Oh, knock that bullshit off," you gasped out between your laughter, fighting to get yourself back under control.

The sight of his face going from angry to shocked made that awfully difficult though you eventually managed it and in a much shorter time than you'd expected.

"What?" he asked, his shock now combined with confusion.

You tsk'ed and tutted and made a big show out of slowly shaking your head in faux exasperation. Well, semi-faux exasperation. Some of it was entirely genuine at your long-time friend's self-esteem complex.

"Dude, really," you sighed. "Knock it off. Don't you know strength comes in so many different forms? Not just physical. You've got strength…you've dealt with bullying, you joined the football team despite being laughed at for doing so, you've trained your cute little ass off. That to me is strength. And besides, I like the way you look. You've got that whole androgynous thing going on that's just mega-sexy."

You smiled up into his beet-red face before huffing and shifting your body again, sitting up so you could look at him.

"Besides," you whined. "My problems are like uber-more important!"

Now it was his turn to sigh and shake his head in disbelief. So like you, really.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, pretty sure he already knew. You always had issues, all of them concerning jackasses you fell in and out of love with on a regular basis.

"I got rejected again!" you whined. "And he didn't even know he was doing it!"

He listened as you poured out your little sob story, getting more worked up by the second. He knew the senior you were talking about, of course. He also knew the guy was prime jackass material, a real player with girls. He was kind of glad actually that you hadn't had the chance to go out with the guy. He would've hated to see you get used like that guy used other girls. But he did hate to see you so down in the dumps too.

"Well," Kisaragi told you, smiling at you. "If he didn't like you, it's obvious he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you."

You pouted and humphed, crossing your arms and looking away, though you did feel slightly better at his words. He always knew how to cheer you up.

"Yeah, but it doesn't count if you say that!" you whined.

Looking confused, he just stared at you until you burst out with the answer to his unasked question.

"I mean, you're….you. I mean, like you're gay. It doesn't count if the only guy who thinks I'm likeable is gay! That's just horrible!"

Kisaragi blinked several times, now way past confused into 'what-the-hell' territory.

"I'm…not gay. Why would you even think that?"

"You so are! I mean, you're constantly talking about how all these guys are beautiful! Your room is filled with muscle-men statues! That's beyond gay!"

"Strength is beautiful!" he huffed, defending himself. "Girls are beautiful too, if they're strong!"

"You think I'm strong?" you asked, confused.

"Sure, you are," he said, attempting to make you feel better. "You're one of the strongest people I know, aside from Gaou-kun. I mean, remember that time you decked that one senior who was bugging me and he was sent flying back so far he fell down that flight of steps and knocked out six of his teeth? That's strong. I wouldn't have been able to do that at all."

Far from appeasing you though, this only seemed to make you feel worse as you shot up into a sitting position so fast that it was lucky he didn't get head-butted by you, having leaned back just in time. You looked about ready to cry and your voice sounded on the edge of tears as you spoke…no, yelled, at him.

"Is that how you think of me? As some…some muscle-bound bodybuilder type chick! No wonder all the guys hate me then, I'm horrible and manly and ugly and I'll die a wrinkled up old virgin maid! Oh my god, I hate myself!" you wailed out dramatically before flopping back down, face first into his lap.

Now, Kisaragi wasn't too happy, or maybe he was a little too happy, at this set-up. He felt bad, sure, that he'd made you so upset when all he was trying to do was comfort you. He really should've known enough to know you wouldn't take that as much of a compliment and would, given your over-dramatic drama queen streak, take it to a whole different level than he had meant it. But at the same time, he couldn't help shifting uncomfortably. After all, you were face-down in his lap, mouth all too close to certain areas of his body and he was only a hormonal teenage boy. Despite having never thought of you that way before, in all honesty, that was all that was filling up his mind now.

No, no, he shouldn't be thinking that way, he thought as he desperately tried to banish all the mental images that were filling his head. Rather pleasant images of how your eyes would look as you gazed up at him, your lips dragging along the sides of his…oh god, that was not helping!

"(Y/N)," he said through gritted teeth. He had to make you feel better, had to make you change position. There was no way he was going to entertain those kind of feelings about his oldest friend, no sirree. Sighing, he tried to make a joke out of the whole thing, reaching down and squeezing your arm lightly, teasing you about the pretty much non-existent muscles there.

"Oh yes, you're a real body-builder," he said sarcastically and you giggled into his lap.

Oh yeah, most definitely not helping.

"Come on, (Y/N). Like you said earlier, _knock that bullshit off_." You giggled even more at the faux-high pitched voice he had used to imitate your own tone and above you; you could've sworn he groaned. You were too caught up in listening to his next words though. "Besides, if you're going to be an old dried-up virgin, then there really is no hope for me either so at least you'll have company."

You smiled into his lap, hiding your face so he couldn't see it. You weren't planning on letting him off that easy after all. At least, you hadn't been planning on it. But hiding your face had meant you had ended up burrowing into his lap more and that had caused you to notice something very, _very _interesting. That was, the very hard, very thick bulge poking you in the side of the face.

_Interesting._ Must have been the talk about female body-builders, you thought.

"Kisaragi-kun," you asked softly, raising yourself up slowly to look at him only to notice that he was determinedly looking everywhere but at you, shifting his body uncomfortably.

"HIROMI!" you all but yelled, causing him to look over at you, face a bit shocked at your loud tone. Not that you really noticed his expression, you were too busy throwing yourself at him in a tight hug, crawling up onto his lap and straddling him.

"I have a brilliant idea! Since neither one of us obviously wants to be dried-up old virgins, right, and since you already are…well, you know," you said, gesturing to his lap where his erection was all too prominent. "Let's have sex!"

He squawked loudly, completely unsure of how to respond to that very impromptu and shocking suggestion. Spluttering incoherently, he tried to formulate something to say. It wasn't that he didn't want to. In fact, his body was saying a most empathic yes to your statement, his cock growing impossibly harder, straining against his pants. But you were you…you weren't some girl to have sex with! How could he even entertain that possibility?

His squawking and spluttering was getting on your nerves a little and his answer was far too long in coming for your liking. Your plan sounded absolutely perfect to you after all. Sure, Kisaragi wasn't the guy you'd ever imagined losing your virginity to but it wasn't like he was the most horrible choice either. He was a good guy and he wasn't bad looking, you trusted him well enough. So, completely disregarding any moral conflicts (them having barely popped up in your devious little head at all), you just pretended his squawking and spluttering had been his way of voicing a firm approval and went ahead to act on your little plan, leaning forward and grabbing his flailing, wildly gesturing arms and pinning them back against the couch before planting your lips firmly on his.

You really had no idea what you were doing. You'd never so much as kissed a guy before, much less seduced one. But you figured it couldn't be all that hard because, after all, people way less intelligent than you guys did it on a regular basis.

You pulled back just as swiftly as you'd kissed him, glaring and pouting.

"You're supposed to kiss back, Hiromi," you growled out. "This isn't going to work if I'm the only one doing anything."

He would've smiled at your bossy tone if he wasn't still shocked by the suddenness of this all. You were already leaning forward, your lips on his before he knew it. He didn't even have time to say anything, to reason you out of this plan and he was still unsure if he really wanted to reason you out of it. Your lips moved against his, urging him to respond and he did the only thing he could think of, kissing you back. He was barely aware he was doing it; it just was a natural response.

You didn't leave him any chances to splutter or talk at all, following kiss with kiss with kiss, guiding him through it all without realizing you were doing so. He wasn't sure what to do with himself any more than you were and he just followed your lead, figuring you'd force him to if he didn't do it willingly. And his body was all too willing, growing hot all over.

Your lips on his grew harder, more insistent, urging him to open his mouth to you. You were entirely sure how to go about this whole 'french-kissing' thing but you knew it was supposed to be totally sexy and something guys loved if the talk in the girl's locker room was anything to go by. Were you just supposed to go for it though, just stick your tongue in there or what? It just seemed so icky to you and you tried to figure out the best way to make it non-icky.

Shyly, you let your tongue slither out, dragging it along his bottom lip. A squawk of surprise at your assertiveness, at your actions, left him, muffled by your mouth. And really, as shocked as his mind was, as much as it was reeling at all that was going on, Kisaragi's body was all too willing and his tongue was already flicking to meet yours. You weren't sure what to make of the feeling as you felt his tongue touch yours, danced and twisted your tongue with his. Was it good or icky feeling? You really were undecided but you knew he seemed to be enjoying it so you kept it up, making up your own mind about it all slowly.

But still, just kissing was getting kind of boring to you. After all, if all you did was kiss him, neither of you would get any closer to fulfilling your plan and you'd both end up virgins anyway. What should come next though, you thought? He was already hard; there was no need to worry about that. You could feel his fabric-covered erection straining against his pants, nudging your bottom as you shifted, repositioning yourself to settle your own covered sex against his. It was a thrill and a half, really, you decided as you kissed him harder, grinding your lap against his like you'd seen in dirty movies. He was harder than you'd have thought a guy could get and the feel of his covered cock pressing against your most secret spot, creating delightful friction as you moved against him, was better than you'd have ever imagined.

You finally let go of his arms, figuring that if he hadn't tried to escape or stop you by now he wasn't about to do so anytime soon. Besides, you needed free range of your own hands, which you quickly put to use. Reaching down, you slid backwards on his lap so that your hands could drift over the bulge in his pants. You found it amusingly cute how he shifted and squirmed at that, breaking the kiss off to gasp out your name.

"(N-name)" he stuttered out, eyes wide as you caressed and played with his covered erection, amazed with just how hard and hot it was even through the fabric.

"(Y/N)!" he tried gritting out again, your hands feeling all too good on him. No, no, he couldn't focus on that, he had to get this out. "I really don't think we should be doing th-_this!_"

His last word turned high-pitched, morphing into a startled sound of surprise and pleasure. He hadn't even noticed your other hand reaching up to unbutton his pants but he sure as hell noticed your hands slipping his pants down, freeing his cock from the prison his pants had become and as your hand settled around it, he couldn't help but make that cute, shocked sound.

"Why?" you groaned, your tone taking a seductive note that neither of you had ever suspected it could've. "After all," you wheedled, your hand starting to move rhythmically, pumping his swollen member, pre-cum already collecting on the head. "You obviously want it and I want it. In fact," you said, your body sliding off the couch carefully, so as to not disturb the movement of your hand. "I always wondered what it would be like to do this."

Before he could so much as finish the stuttering and stammering that was meant to answer you, your head had once again settled into his lap, your mouth hungrily lapping up the pre-cum at the tip of his head before letting your mouth cover his cock. He lost all ability to speak then, amazed at how warm and wet and absolutely wonderful your mouth felt. He gazed down at you, speechless, drinking in the sight of your eyes as they gazed mischievously up at him, your mouth dragging up and down him, the sight way better than any he'd conjured up earlier.

He gave in. Anyone would've really. His head fell back and he groaned deeply, his face contorting in pleasure as his body twitched, muscles tightening and preparing for the orgasm you were quickly driving him to.

"God, (Y/N), don't stop," he moaned out, sounding sexy in a very pitiful sort of way. You just smirked as you kept going, trying to take him farther into your mouth to increase his pleasure. After several consecutive tries, you finally managed to take him all in, sinking your mouth down his cock until it was completely covered. This proved way too much for him and he jerked up even farther, surprising you so much you didn't even notice how heavily he was twitching until it was too late and bursts of warm, salty tasting cum was filling your mouth. You'd have preferred greatly to have been able to move out of the way before that had happened but as it was, you hadn't been able to so you just swallowed it, feeling that was way sexier than spitting it back out. And besides, you didn't think your parents would be too happy about seeing dried up cum on their couch.

Lifting your head, you grinned up at him, his red face and the way his hands were clenched so tightly around the fabric of your couch.

"My turn now!" you announced merrily, climbing back up into his lap, his arms coming to wrap around you. He nodded vigorously despite the fact his eyes were barely opened and his body was still thrumming from his own release, his breath still labored.

His lips captured yours in a sloppy kiss before trailing off across your cheeks and down to your neck, where he sucked and kissed the flesh there, wondering if you'd let him get away with giving you a hickey. You were shifting about on his lap, loving the sensation of his lips on your neck. God, you'd never known such a spot could be so sensitive.

His hands were moving from your back, drifting down to the hem of your shirt, pulling on it to signal he wanted it off. Your face immediately flushed and you pulled sharply back, leaving him wondering what was wrong.

"Could we – I mean, I think I'll leave it on," you muttered out, refusing to look at him now. He figured out the problem quick enough. After all, how many times had he heard you complain about your lack of cleavage? His hands left the hem of your t-shirt, sliding up your stomach and over your chest, molding themselves to the lumps there.

"Haven't you ever heard more than a handful's wasted?" he asked, chuckling a bit. Your face only flushed more from the combination of your embarrassment and the fact that his hands were working wonders on your breasts, your nipples already hardening under his hands as they caressed your breasts. "You're beautiful," he mumbled, his tone serious this time. "I want to see you."

When his hands returned to the bottom of your t-shirt, you gave in, letting yourself firmly believe his words, letting him lift the t-shirt up and over your head. His eyes drank you in, his hands firmly holding back your arms which had instinctively moved to cover yourself. You were blushing harder than you'd ever done before, your breathing soft and fast and your body thrumming. His inspection of your body, the wondrous look on his face was making you anxious but oh so horny all at once and you couldn't concentrate fully on either sensation.

Smiling, he moved his head closer, his tongue licking a trail up one of your breasts and over your sensitive nipple. It was your turn now to gasp and groan, surprised at how good that had felt, at how skilled his mouth and tongue was as he lavished your breasts with attention. His hands had dropped from your arms, going straight for the button front of your jeans. With each button that popped free, you were growing needier, though you weren't sure if you ever wanted him to stop doing exactly what he was doing, weren't sure if you ever wanted to move on from the pleasure he was giving you.

His mouth moved away from your breasts and you made a whining sound, not enjoying that at all. His hands were tugging, most insistently at your jeans and you rose reluctantly, letting him slip them off, your panties drifting down with them until they pooled at your feet. Kicking them off, you settled yourself back into his lap, kissing him hard, letting your tongue twirl and dance with his as his hand went down to cup your sex.

He was surprised at how wet you were, delighted by it. His fingers moved in between your sopping folds, sliding up and down and wondering just what to do. As a finger rubbed up against your swollen clit, earning a sharp, strangled cry from you, it was decided. He experimentally put more pressure on that little bundle of nerves, rubbing his finger around the nub and earning an approving noise.

You delighted in each move of his fingers, in the pleasure that was building and building, coursing its way through every inch of your body as he kept at it. Your hips had started to buck into his hand at some point that neither of you really remembered, urging his finger to move faster, something he obliged all too readily.

His own cock was pressing against your backside, hot and swollen all over again. He shifted his body around, searching to get it closer to your wet, warm core and you rose slightly, not even realizing you were doing so, to give him more room to maneuver. His finger never stopped its circular motion around your clit, even when his cock slid up and down your sopping folds, seeking your entrance hungrily.

You could feel him enter you with a sharp burst of pain and cried out. His mouth descended on your breasts once more, kissing and licking and sucking gently, another finger joining the one on your clit, circling and rubbing faster and harder now, trying to tune you back into the pleasure you'd been feeling before he'd entered you. You tried with all your might to focus on that, to focus on his mouth and fingers and the pleasure that was working your body to a tight, taut string, ready to snap at any second as you kept pushing your body down, taking him deeper into you slowly.

He groaned as he sank fully into you, your hips moving despite the vestiges of pain, the momentary twinges of displeasure you were still feeling. They ground against him and you found yourself amazed by the new sensations of stretching, by the feel of his cock sliding in and out of you slowly. His kisses along your chest were growing sloppier and soon they just stopped, one arm drawing you tight against him as he groaned and cried out against your chest, his fingers moving faster than either of you had ever thought they could, his hips joining yours to move in this sensual little dance.

You weren't sure which one of you broke first, your orgasms coming on to you both so swiftly and suddenly. You were barely aware of the twitching of his cock inside you, the warm bursts of semen that filled you up, the sensations in your own body having built to a soaring crescendo of pleasure that sent you spiraling into an orgasm far greater than any you'd ever pleased yourself with.

You slackened against him, shifting to rest against his chest as you caught your breath and let your body slowly feel normal again. It was with a definite air of awkwardness though that you both separated, getting dressed quickly, a bit more quickly than you would otherwise.

You frowned. You didn't like the silence or the awkwardness. Sex had been so fun but this aftermath was just killing it. You took it upon yourself to break the silence, grinning up at him.

"That was fun!" you said happily. "We should do it again sometime!"

That was one weighty sentence and you knew it. After all, wasn't the awkwardness you were feeling from wondering if he'd enjoyed it, wondering if he'd want to do it again, and wondering what he thought of you now?

He stared at you for a second, red-faced and looking absolutely adorable before he grinned back at you.

"Yeah, yeah. We really should."

"Yeah! And we could always be boyfriend and girlfriend too so neither of us feels like a slut and since we both need one!" you blurted out, blushing furiously though you kept your happy smile.

A strange look came over his face and your smile faded quickly, wondering if you'd gone too far. You found yourself caught in a tight hug though barely seconds later and couldn't help but grin into his shirt at the words you heard him whisper.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
